Kaitou Kitsune
by LovePuppy25
Summary: Things are not always what they seem. That's the main theme in every Magician's act. The truth is always covered by the illusion. And sometimes...the illusion better than the truth. However, as they say, the truth will set them free. In which, Thieves go to Paris along with an unusual hero. Sort of Aged Up AU. Rated T for Kaito's skirt habits.
1. Kaito Comes to Town

**A/N: Lovely back again with another story! a Detective Conan/Magic Kaito and Miraculous Ladybug crossover. I got this idea on my little Kaito's birthday~ ;). At first it was just a small little idea to make a jelly Adrien(which btw gives me so much life). But as I thought about it. New ideas popped in my head and soon I found myself writing the ideas out. Even a heist letter for later. Then it morphed into what I'm showing you now.**

 **I might make changes in the future but for now I think I got this...Btw I aged up the characters to match Kaito's age.**

 **Full Summary:** "You were chosen! You have a mission to do!" Things are not always what they seem. That's the main theme in every Magician's act. The truth is always covered by the illusion. "You're right...i do have a mission. It's to find Pandora and the people who took my father away from me. That's the only mission for me." And sometimes...the illusion better than the truth. "He will only love the fantasy and not the reality." However, as they say, the truth will set them free. "Show him that the reality is so much better than the fantasy.". "That's an Ironic thing to say, for a trickster.". "I'm no trickster. I'm a magician."

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito nor ML.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kaito Comes to Town**

* * *

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

The small echo of footsteps mixed in with the sounds of the busy Parisian roads. The feet that made the clicking of their shoes belonged to a small Asian teen. He wore a sort of beige, long sleeved jacket over a long sleeved, black and blue **(A/N: don't you dare say gold and white)** shirt. Along with it, he had on a dark shade of beige pants and brown shoes to top it off. The teen had his hands tucked away in his pant pockets. He stood leaned back, taking in the large building in front of him.

"Ah, so this is what the French refer to as lycée? It's pretty big."

The stranger ran his hand threw his short, brown locks. A mischievous smirk was set on his face.

"I wonder if they'll remember me...hm."

* * *

"And that is what Juliet meant by 'Wherefore art thou Romeo?'."

"I always thought she meant Where not Why." A blue haired Chinese girl mumbled to her seat-mate.

Her friend had brown hair that shifted to a red at the ends. She had dark skin, large glasses, and a mole on her forehead. A plaid shirt hung on her body along with denim pants. In her hand, was her phone with the screen on a red page that read the words 'Ladyblog'.

"I know right. Man, Shakespeare's time was really wacked up, if they talked like that."

The Chinese girl gave a weak smile. She had her hair down with a pink ribbon connecting two pieces, from the front, that wrapped around the sides of her head to the back. Her whole outfit had a pink, black and white color scheme. With a black blazer over a white shirt that had pink flowers with black leaves. And a pink skirt that ended above her knees with a white flowers at the edges that circled the skirt. She wore slip on shoes with the outfit.

Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well you say things like 'wacked up', Alya, and that's weird."

Alya scoffed, "You know what I meant by that, Marinette."

Marinette giggled and opened her mouth to fire something back, but the teacher interrupted her. "Now, I want to introduce you all to someone. He's a transfer student from Japan. I want you all to show him respect."

The women stretched to hand out to the door, "Please welcome Monsieur Kai-"

A puff of pink smoke cut the woman off and shocked the whole class. When the clouds dissipated, standing there was a teen with a proud smirk set on his face. He had short brown hair with beige jacket. Under it was a long sleeved, black and blue shirt. The teen had a hand on his hip, which covered by a darker shade of beige pants, and he had his other raised like he was waving.

He smirked, "Good morni- Ack!" A pink book bag whizzed at his head.

Luckily, he ducked out the way and the backpack slammed into the black board. He let out a chuckle as everyone turned to the person who threw the bag.

Standing up was Marinette. Her bangs casted a dark shadow over her eyes. She had her arm out towards the front of the class with her hand open.

She opened her mouth and spoke in the low, threatening tone, "Kaito." She dragged the name out.

"Hehe...Hey Mari-chan!"

There was the sound of knuckles cracking. Everyone turned to another who suddenly stood. A dark skinned teen who had on a blue shirt with gray and orange headphones around his neck. He had a red cap on that shadowed his eyes as well.

"Well, Well, look who decided to show his face."

"Ah! Nino-kun!..um well." Kaito scratched his head as Nino stalked his way to the newbie.

The class and the teacher watched in shock and pity for the new kid. Nino's seat mate, a photographic and handsome teen with hair colored like goldilocks and eyes like tree tops, stood up, "Nino. I don't think-"

"Relax Adrien, he's just getting what's coming to him." Nino simply stated.

The Dj suddenly grabbed Kaito into a head lock. He nudged the teen's head with his fist.

"Ah! Ah! N-Nino-kun!"

"What? You think you can just leave and not text or call the whole time you're away?! You could've sent a letter, man!"

Marinette made a noise of agreement as she walked down to them. "Not even a quick phone call. You lousy trickster."

She picked up her bag that sat on the wooden floor.

"Oi! I'm not a trickster!" Kaito pushed Nino away and rubbed his head while pouting. His pout turned into a smirk when Marinette looked his way, her eyes brows raised.

Without any warning, he leaned into her and held his hand up. "I'm a magician." At that moment a red rose popped out of his closed hand.

He offered the rose to Marinette, who took it. She gave the magician a small smile while twirling the rose in her finger tips.

"I see your still up to the same tricks, as always." She commented.

"And I see your still as endearing as ever, my Lady." Kaito gave get a small bow.

Marinette froze at the nickname. _Only..Chat calls me that...does that mean-?...Nah, chat has blonde hair and green eyes, not brown hair and blue eyes...unless the transformation completely changed him...But that's impossible, Kaito has been out of the country since grade school. There is no way._

"Ah-hem." The teacher cleared her throat.

The three smiles sheepishly at the older woman, "As I was saying, please welcome Monsieur Kaito Kuroba. Although it seems some of you already know him."

The three chuckled before Kaito bowed to the class, "I hope we all can get along!"

The class, not expecting a bow, did not know how to greet him back properly. Marinette saw the confusion and smiled before patting Kaito's back.

"Glad to have you here." She looked at the class, tilting her head towards Kaito.

They seemed to get it, because everyone broke out into agreement. All saying things like: "yeah, glad to have ya.", "hope we can get along as well!", "can you show us another trick?", or "that rose trick was sooo romantic!"

The teacher smiled, "Alright, settle down. Kaito you can sit next the Ivan. Ivan reside your hand."

Ivan was a large boy with a black shirt. He had brown and blonde hair. Blonde in the front and brown every where else. He rose his hand.

"Now for you two, go back to your seats."

"Yes Madame/sensei!" The three spoke in unison.

Marinette and Nino made their way back to their seats with Kaito walking behind them. When they finally sat next to their seat mates. Who each gave them a questioning look that was met with a look that promised to talk later.

Sitting directly behind the pink fashionista, Kaito leaned in and whispered softly with a shit eating smirk on his face.

"White with pink polka dots."

Marinette felt confused until it dawned on her. An angry blush rose in her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and tightened her hand into a fist.

* * *

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard, Mari-Chan!" The magician whined, holding a hand to his cheek, which had a red hand print on it.

Marinette walked side by side with her friend. She pouted before snapping back at him.

"It's you're fault you're such a pervert!" She grumbled before adding, "Now I have detention tomorrow because of you."

Kaito gave a her a small smirk, "Aw don't be so blue," a blue rose popped out of his hand as he gave it to her, "it won't be so bad!"

Marinette took the rose and examined it. Awed at the unnatural color. She went to say something back when an awful laugh filled the hair. She recognised it immediately. _Chloé._

In front of them was the drama queen herself. She was with her lacky, Sabrina. On their knees infront of them was another girl. The girl had a black sweater with a white music note on it, along with some white shorts. She had short black hair and tan skin. She cradled a pair of broken headphones in her hands. Marinette recognized the victim. _That's Evaline, the girl from the class next door._

After analyzing the situation, Marinette stalked over to them and started scolding Chloé. The two got into a heated argument. Kaito has a proud smile on his face at Marinette. He saw the girl still on the ground and went to cheer her up. However, he was stopped by an odd butterfly. It seemed to be heading right towards the girl. The boy's grin morphed into a look of confusion. The oddest thing was that when the creature landed in the broken headphones. It disappeared!

Suddenly, the girls head snapped up and their was a strange shape hovering over her eyes.

"As you wish, Hawkmoth." She muttered but he could barely heard her over the bickering girls.

"What?" He questioned.

Dark bubbles or fog covered the girl's body. Kaito started to back up.

"Uh, Mari-chan?" He was ignored.

The darkness faded away and the girl stood up.

"Marinette..." he was ignored one again.

The girl's eyes locked onto something behind him.

"Marinette!" Finally the designer answered.

Turning around she shouted, "What!?" She got her answer at the sight of the newly transformed girl.

The girl had a white and blue outfit in the place of her old one. It had long, blue sleeves that started after the shoulders and made their way to her wrist. The edges of the sleeves were spiked and at the corners were a treble clef and a base cleft. Each on their own respected sleeves.

She had a cheongsam inspired white top on that extended out past her blue mini skirt. The top had a window that showed her cleavage. Below it, music notes hanged like ornaments on a tree. At her waist was a double belt that held a sword with a treble cleft handle. Her skirt had music notes on 5 lines all around, on the edge of her skirt. Long blue and white laced heeled combat boots at her feet.

Her black hair was colored white like snow. Around her eyes were a transparent blue block glasses that connected to round headphone-like ear covers. From those covers was a small mic from a head set.

The girl took out her sword and pointed it at them. "I am Melodix. Hand me the wicked witch, Chloé, and I'll think about sparring you." She spoke in a condescending sing-song tone.

"This not what I signed up for when I wanted to move back to Paris!" Kaito was pulled by his jacket by Marinette and they booked it down the corridor. Chloé and Sabrina on their heels. The blonde witch was screaming her head off the whole run.

 _I need to get these three out of here and transform!_ Marinette tugged Kaito along as she drifted to the left. Behind them, Chloé screeched and then they heard a thud. She forced herself to stop and look back at the fall girl. Melodix was above her, aiming her sword at her throat.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a disgusting voice?"

The sword's tip glowed blue before she slashed the fallen girl's throat. The sword left a glowing X on her throat. Out of the X rose a yellow orb. It flew to the sword and into the blade. The blade took on a yellow hue before returning to it's silver color.

Chloé tried to yell but nothing came out. She grabbed her throat and tried to speak but there was no sound _. I kind of prefer her that way._

"Leaves you kind of speechless...don't it?" The girl mocked.

"What did you do to Chloé?!" Sabrina shouted at the Akuma.

"Isn't it obvious, little policeman's daughter?" She sung. "I stole her voice! Now she can never break people with her words. Only thing left to do now is break her!"

Melodix went to strike Chloé until a voice stopped her.

"Ohh? You can steal voices? Well...You'll have a tough time with me because I have many." Kaito mocked her.

"Kaito what are you doing?" Marinette hissed.

"What?" Melodix stopped and stared at Kaito.

"Kaito!" Marinette warned, they had to leave. She had to transform. What was he doing?

"Relax Mari-chan, I've got this-" he coughed twice before smirking. When he opened his mouth again out came Chloé's voice. "under control."

"How-"

"What?! But I just stole her voice!" Melodic growled before smirking. "Maybe if I take all of yours I'll get stronger!"

The akuma sprinted towards them and Kaito whirled her around. They sprinted down the corridor before coming to a fork in the hall.

"Left or right?!" Kaito yelled to her.

Marinette was in a dazed, how could he have changed his voice so easily? He could never do that before. Hearing him yell made her snap out of it. _Left is to the cafeteria, but right goes to the gymnasium...its lunch time so..Right! Don't want to put anyone in danger, since her strength seems to come from stealing voices and she's just transformed. It will be easier taking her on with only one voice absorbed._

"Right!"

"Roger that!" Suddenly there was a pink smoke and they turned right.

However something was off. Marinette looked back and saw herself and Kaito running left. _What?!_ The worst part, Melodix followed the obvious fakes!

 _Oh no no no! If she goes that way-!_ "Kaito stop!" She dug her heels into the ground and forced them to stop.

He looked at her confused, "What? What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Right now?!"

"Yes!"

He sighed and mumbled something about girls and bathrooms. Kaito let out a groan.

"Fine! I'll wait here!"

"Thank you! If I don't make it back, just hide okay?!"

"Wait! If that's the case, I should-!" She already ran away before he could finished. "come with you..."

Marinette ran as fast her thin legs could carry her. She looked back and didn't see anyone(Kaito) following her so she ducked into a nearby janitor closet. Ready to transform.

She opened her purse and out flew her red kwami, Tikki. The small god smiled at her.

"Alright, Tikki! Transform me!"

The kwami nodded before she was sucked into the black earrings that stuck to her chosen's ear lobes. A red light washed over Marinette and she felt her clothes melt away only to be replaced by a ladybug patterned latex skin suit. A similar patterned masked went over her bluebell eyes.

Once the transformation was complete, she bursted out of the closet before running to the cafeteria, yo-yo in hand.

She ran in and saw a sea of people fleeing. Many were on the ground with X's over their throats. The villain was facing off against a familiar cat in black.

"Chat Noir!" She called, throwing her yo-yo around Melodix's ankle before tugging and letting the girl fall.

"My lady!" The cat jumped away from the fallen girl and to her side. "I must say, it's wonderful to hear your purrty voice."

She rolled her eyes at his lousy pun, "Just focus on the battle kitty cat."

"As you wish, so where is the akuma this time? Her sword?"

"Nope, her head set."

"Do we go with the regular tactic?"

"Of course."

Chat Noir smirked and ran at the Akuma. He whipped his baton out and clashed it with the Akuma's sword. The blade and baton grinded together causing sparks. While her partner was busy, Ladybug used the distraction to disarm the villain.

She threw the spotted yo-yo and it hooked around the girl's wrist. She gave a swift tug and the sword slipped from her grasp.

"You ought to be careful, or else you'll fall... _flat._ " Chat Noir took the chance and tripped the girl using his extendable baton.

He crouched down, ready to grab the headset, before ladybug noticed something was wrong.

"Chat wait!"

It was too late, the boy was kicked across the room and into a lunch table. Breaking it in half.

The enraged villain got up as Ladybug pulled her yo-yo back. "If that's all you got, then you better try harder!"

The girl threw her arms out wide and faced them. She took in a large gulp of hair before letting out a violent opera scream. It shook the floors and walls. The heroes were forced to cover their ears. Chat Noir winced at the sound, his cat ears more sensitive than a humans. Ladybug grimaced at the sound. _This is going to be a problem._

When the screaming stopped, Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

Light collected to the spinning t-weapon...and out of it fell a fuzzy, ladybug patterned pair of earmuffs. At the sight of the muffs and idea sparked in her head.

"Chat Noir!" She called his attention before throwing the pair at him and gesturing him to put them on. "I need you to get close and grab the headset!"

He nodded and placed the muffs over his cat ears. Melodix sucked in another breath, prepared to scream again. When she did, Chat sprinted towards her. The girl saw him coming and tried to grab him but Ladybug-grimacing the whole time-wrapped her yo-yo around the girls wrist and pulled them together. With another tug, she pulled the music swordsman forward as Chat Noir vaulted over her and grabbed the headset off her.

"Ladybug!" He yelled too loudly but threw the object her way.

Grasping it, she threw it on the ground. Ot broke down the glass middle and a black butterfly flew out. Ladybug twirled her trusty yo-yo and threw it at the fleeing bug. When it was captured, she let it free with a mutter of a familiar line.

"Bye bye pretty butterfly."

Chat strutted over to her, pulling the ear muffs off his head and handing them to the lucky bug. Grateful, she took them before throwing them up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The object exploded into a flurry of little ladybugs that circled the mute victims and the cafeteria tables.

Turning to her partner, she offered up her fist in a congratulatory fist bump.

He returned the gesture and together they exclaimed, "Bien joué!"

Chat looked at her longingly and she knew what he was going to say. However, she didn't need to say anything. In the silence, a slow clapping echoed out. The superheroes turned to the source and saw a familiar magician standing with a smirk on his face.

"Wow. I heard there were superheroes in Paris but never thought the rumors were true." Kaito walked towards them. "It's Red Lady and the Neko right?"

Ladybug tried not to laugh at the name Chat was given.

Chat huffed. "It's Ladybug and Chat Noir. At your service." He bowed in a dramatic way.

"At my service hm?" Kaito turned to her and she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before it was over taken by amusement. "Well, I'm looking for a little lady. Marinette? Do any of you know her?"

"You mean Princess?" Chat asked.

"Princess?"

Ladybug heard her earrings beep and decided to cut in, "Yes. I told her to hide while I was on my way here."

Kaito seemed to smirk her way, an unsettling sight. "Well then...you're the hero. I assume I can believe you."

"Of course." Another beep.

Suddenly, he stuck his fist out to her, causing Chat to flinch a little. Kaito turn it slightly, out came a red rose. Ladybug accepted the gesture by taking the red rose. "As thanks for keeping her out the fray."

Faking surprise, she exclaimed, "Wow! Such a neat trick! And it's no problem!"

"Very." Chat grumbled slightly and Ladybug swore she saw a the magician's mouth twitch like he was holding back a laugh.

"Well! I have to go! See you at patrol, Chat!" With that she fled the scene as her earrings beeped.

* * *

The whole exchanged was a hilarity to the secret thief. He let his eyes wandered to the obviously jealous cat.

"I can't help but to notice...are you interested in the heroine?" He asked the obvious question.

Chat was looking at his ring, but popped his head up at the question. He had a blush on his cheeks but most was covered by the black mask.

"What makes you ask?" He asked a little too guarded.

Kaito's blue eyes twinkled. "It was as plain to see when you two fist bumped."

The cat hero rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

The magician just nodded, "I understand where you're coming from although. I too am in love with a friend of mine." He noticed how chat flinched.

Kaito tried not to laugh.

"I guess we're the same." Chat simply commented.

Kaito let himself laugh this time. Startling the feline. _I'm letting my KID slip in this conversation too much...hmhm but this is too fun. They're so obvious. Hm? Wonder what will push his buttons..._

"I believe we are far from the same Chat Noir. You see, I know my love for my dear friend is true. While yours is merely an infatuation."

He watched as the Chat's ears twitched and his tail flicked angrily. The boy's expression turned into a scowl.

"Hey, you don't understand. I love Ladybug and I'll risk my life for her anyday. What I feel isn't just an infatuation." He growled.

Kaito smirked, "Calm down, no need to be so Agreste-ive." He watched the poor superhero freeze and his eyes widen. The words were forming in his lips, until he was interrupted by a loud beep.

"Guess that means good-bye? See you next time, Neko-chan." He waved before stalking to the entrance.

He could feel the burning gaze of the hero in his head. _Man, Paris is better than I thought. It will be fun trying to get those two together._ He saw Marinette come through the doors, see seemed out of breath. A plan formulated in his mind. A very devious plan. A plan to make both parties realize many things. How perfect.

"Ah! Mari-chan! Where have you been?" He put his hand on her shoulder and cocked his head to the side.

He watched her launch into an explanation. A total lie. Full of holes. Not that he questioned. When she came to her conclusion, he made his first move in this game of love chess. Kaito grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

He spoke in a soft, loving tone, "You had me so worried. Never do that again."

He felt her froze, in his embrace. He tried not to smirk. Keeping his spectacular poker face. His eyes wondered to the frozen hero. They locked eyes and Kaito smiled. The hero's eye brow twitch and he saw a flash of realization in his eyes. A beep interrupted the eye contact and Chat was forced to leave to scene.

He pulled away and smiled at Marinette who was looking at him in awe.

"So that was an Akuma attack?" He decided to ask.

She nodded, "They happen often."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"It did, but they are so common that it's pretty much expected."

"How does that happen to someone?"

She launched into an explanation about butterflies and hawk people. Emotions running high. Things like that. He factored this into his plans _. Can't make them too emotional then or else bad things will happen. But still overall fun and very very funny._

* * *

Adrien had never been to more into fencing than he was today. Some would argue that he was too aggressive but he felt like he needed to blow off steam. The comment that new kid, Kaito, said shook him.

 _It was like he was laughing at me!_

The model extraordinaire had a feeling that he knew something he didn't. It was worst that he seemed to know who he was. Not that he was going to address that. The kid only met him today, there wasn't even a possibility that he could've figured something that a whole city couldn't in less than a day!

 _He probably just liked the pun my name can be used for._

His thoughts wondered to what the teen had said. It made him angrier thinking about it. _How dare he call my love just an infatuation! What would he know!?_

 _"I too am in love with a friend of mine."_

The image of Kaito hugging Marinette make his stomach turn. He tried to think of the possibility. Although, it was high. Marinette seemed to know Kaito, Nino as well. It made sense in that way, but he didn't know why it bothered him so. It wasn't like he had strong feelings for Marinette.

 _Strong feelings or no feelings. There is a difference._ Correction, no feelings. Well romantic feelings. He still thinks she is a wonderful friend, who acts a little strange, but that is what makes her her.

 _Or does it? I mean she only acts that way around me...I never see the side that she shows everyone else. The fiery, cheerful, caring side that everyone knows. Except me._

"Monsieur Agreste!" His teacher snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes sir?"

He sighed, "Your mind is elsewhere and you seem agitated. Go relax."

Adrien nodded. How could he let his emotions show through like that? His father will most definitely hear about this. The fencer walked to the bleachers and sat himself down. He grabbed a bottle of water, gulping all the contents down.

He tried not to think about the incident before. He thought of other things like: His lady, what thing he has next, when to restock on cheese for Plagg, Patrol, fantasizing about his lady, how much homework he has, and was it mentioned that he thought about his lady?

He sighed and let himself droop in the seat. Suddenly, he heard it. The sound of small bells that made angels fly. _Okay maybe a little too dramatic there._ It was a cute small giggle. It was far, but he heard it. He turned as looked at the exit and saw Nino, Marinette and...Kaito. The conversation they had was back in the forefront of his memory. His gut twisted again. He didn't like the way Kaito had his arm around her shoulder so casually. Nor did he like the way he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. The only satisfaction he got was the slap that Kaito received. When he realized he felt that, he forced himself to stop all together.

 _You just met the guy! Hell you didn't even meet him properly, but that gives you no right to enjoy his pain! You are as bad as Chloé._ Adrien scolded himself harshly. It didn't matter how irritated he made him before, that as as Chat, this was Adrien! Maybe they could start over? Kaito is a friend of his two great friends. Surely they could get along.

"Hey! Adrien!" Nino called out to him.

He heard Marinette squeak. He waved back as the three walked his way.

"Hey Nino, Marinette and Kaito was it?" He greeted them.

"Yep, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Must be from all the posters of you littered all over Paris." Kaito grinned and he did not like how he used littered in that sentence.

He didn't understand the sudden need to one up the magician. "Well that's what happens when you're a model, I guess."

"A model!? Wow I didn't know you were friends with a model, Nino. I thought he was some famous actor."

Nino laughed, "Nah, but my man here can act! You should've seen him in one of my productions!" The Dj placed a hand on his shoulder, chucking the whole time.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Adrien asked.

"We were going to Mari's house. And Kaito was going to show me what it takes to be a magician!" Nino exclaimed.

Adrien saw Marinette roll her eyes, "Which I to oppose- I mean which I o-oppose to, I don't need two magicians. It's bad enough dealing with one."

"Hey!" Kaito pouted while they laughed. Adrien just grinned at the sight.

"I thought you wanted to be a DJ or a director?" Adrien questioned.

"I do! It's just, imagine the dough I could get from being a magician on the side!" Nino exclaimed.

"Hey, I thought it was about making the audience smile and laugh." Marinette playfully added.

"Smiles and laughter are always good, but never forget your poker face!" Kaito quoted.

"Can I put that on a bumper sticker?" The four broke out in laughter at Nino's comment.

"Monsieur Agreste!" His instructor called.

"Well I guess that's my que to go. It was nice meeting you, Kaito."

"Yes, I hope we can Chat later." Kaito smirked at him and he nearly tripped.

 _No! Don't over think it! He could mean a different Chat like chat as in talking not me the hero!_

"Y-Yeah. See you later Nino, Marinette."

"Later dude!" Nino gave him a wave.

Marinette's face reddened and she stammered out a reply, "Yeah, Letse! I mean Later see- See later. You. Yes. Later, see you!"

Adrien smiled before placing his helmet back on and walking to the instructor. He couldn't help himself from looking back at the trio and seeing Kaito's wide grin. Such an unsettling sight.

* * *

 **Oh my god...over 5,000 words...well, this is the longest thing I have written, relish in that~**

 **Ah-hem anyway..That was Chapter 1! Hoped you all love reading it. See you Next Illusion~**

 **Ciao-su~**


	2. Dreams

**Wait your still reading this? What?! Wow! Welp I guess I should go on with the story right? But first~**

 **To That person who reviewed~**

 **Purrloin77:** OMG! Thank you for reviewing! To be honest, I was waiting for at least someone to review before posting this next chapter! Thank you for that. Also, yes Kaito, being to brilliant phantom thief he is, will definitely figure out their identities. And lastly, I'm not sure if I'll incorporate Chat Noir(the phantom thief). I might depending if I get an idea for her.

 **Thank you to every one of you who favorite and followed this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please review, I love the fact that you seemed to like this story, but nothing says it better than a review~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito nor Miraculous Ladybug. I mean I couldn't possibly. Those heists look hard to construct. (But I'll try!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dreams**

* * *

"So Kaito, my boy, you still after that dream of being a magician?" Marinette's large burly father asked in a fund tone.

The said boy was currently gulping down a plate of fresh cream croissants. One to many times, he had to stop because her mother insisted he would choke himself.

"Yes sir!" Kaito happily replied.

Marinette watched her family and her friends interact like odd times. Oh how she could still remember how he frequently tried his tricks on her and Nino. One incident involved the DJ getting bird droppings on his new shirt. Luckily, Kaito's father was there to clean up the mess. _I wonder where he is now. Maybe he's back in Japan?_

"How is your mother doing lately, Kaito?" Her sweet mother asked.

"Oh she's fine." He answered.

"If by fine, you mean going at her own pace-" Nino started.

"As usual." Marinette finished with a grin.

Kaito laughed, "Yep! She came here with me but now I suspect she is off somewhere enjoying herself."

"Oh dear, that sounds like her." Marinette's mother giggled.

"And how is your old man?" Her father questioned.

The question was met with silence. Everything came to a halt. Nino looked up from his phone. Marinette placed her fork down, she had been wondering the same thing. Where was the magician? And how was he?

"Pops is...well...He isn't here with us." Kaito mumbled out.

Marinette's eyes dilated. Did the boy mean-? Her parents seemed to get it, because Tom, her father, gave him a loving pat on the shoulder while her mother pushed a plate of cookies towards the trickster.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry." Nino spoke with sympathy.

"It's fine!" Kaito waved his hands and smiled.

"Are you sure? You know we are here for you if you need anything." Marinette reached her hand out to him on the table.

"I know, but it's fine! It's like my mother says: 'He lives on in here.'" Kaito placed his hands over his heart.

"I guess-"

"Great! Now that's settled, Mari-chan, are you still pursuing that dream of being a fashion designer?"

And just like that the conversation was deflected to back to bring happy and simple. It was a very common tactic. It didn't make Marinette feel any better, but she decided not to push it. Pushing the subject is likely to bring more pain to her dear friend.

Soon it came to a point where they all had to depart. Kaito had to run back home, taking the Dj with him, since they were going the same way. She helped her mother clean up and wash the remaining dishes. The secret hero then retired to bed. Exhausted from the day. She collapsed on her elevated bed.

She heard Tikki talking to her. About Patrol and Chat. The responsible thing was to get up, transform and do her superhero duty. However, the pink bed and blankets partnered with her large Cat pillow was just so comfortable and soft. She could just lie there forever. Letting her small safe haven drift her to her dream land, which is full of Adrien and happiness. A place she could never want to leave. No Akuma's. No Hawkmoth. No Chloe's. Life there was bliss. Too bad there was no life truly there. Just her imagination…

Tikki's words turned into 'blahs' and Marinette felt her eyes close. She welcomed the darkness. Ready to experience a lovely dream…

* * *

 _When her eyes reopened, she was staring up at a very different ceiling. It was a blood red, trimmed with gold and littered with small carvings. Like they were telling a story. Scanning it, her eyes fell on a carved crown. On it seemed to be a large jewel. To the girl, it looked very familiar._

 _Marinette shifted and suddenly realized that she was on a bed. A very soft bed that is. It just made her sink in and want to sleep even more. But she was curious, as comfortable as the bed was, she recognized it wasn't her normal loft bed. Slowly and regrettable, she lifted herself upright. Looking down, she was met by a thick red and gold blanket that covered her lower body. She felt the fabric and nearly squealed. It was pure silk. So smooth and soft. And very expensive. Where had her parents get the money for this?_

 _Finally, after what felt like a century, she looked up and at her surroundings. She soaked in every detail. The walls were wooden but the color was the same as her bed. With gold and gold carvings in it. Marinette saw a small vanity across from her. It was gold and silver with a very intricate mirror. A red sliding closet was next to it. To the left was a door that was red and decorated with gold carvings. Unlike some things, it had small green linings in the edges. Off to her right was a large doorway that seemed to lead to a balcony. On the sides of the door way were semi-transparent windows. Instead of glass, it was wood that went through the whole frame in line pattern that crisscrossed many times. In the grand view of it. They all made some sort of hexagon in a very middle. She noted the dark wood floor. On it was a large rectangle rug that was covered in unfamiliar writings._

 _Confused and worried that she had ended up somewhere she didn't mean to be. Or wasn't allowed to be. She quickly swung her legs over the bedside, but when her feet hit the floor she pulled them back._

Cold!

 _Off to her right were slippers! They were flats. They seemed comfortable. They were a pure white color. Not wanting to feel the coldness of the floor, Marinette slipped her feet in. And oh happy day, they were so comfortable and soft. Sporting a soft smile, she let herself rise up and walk towards the door. She passed the vanity and stopped dead in her tracks. Backtracking, she ended up in front of the mirror_

 _Frightened, she let out a shriek. A very, very_ Marinette _type of shriek. Her reflection showed a very mature older version of herself. Her hands flew to her hair. Where once she could run through them and meet the tips very quickly. Now her hair seemed to stretch for miles! She had to turn and look down to see the rest. She noted how her hair felt like the silk she had laid on. Marinette noticed she was wearing a very plain outfit. Well if silk, smooth and expensive was plain. The collar was cut close to the end of her neck. The sleeves reached past her wrists. The only familiar thing was that it was colored like her normal shirt. Except she had flowers on the ends of the sleeves. Her eyes stayed the same color. Except hers were more narrowed and sharp. She also noticed a few…larger assets. Another shocking detail._

 _Her reflection gave her an older women, who looked like her. The scary thing was that her eyes. Her own eyes had this experience behind it that she saw in most adults. It looked strange on her._

 _She heard a bang and turned sharply to the door she saw before. In the entrance was a panting young women. The lady looked over the room before letting out a relieved sigh._ Who is she?

 _"Your Highness! Are you alright?!" the girl spoke in Chinese but the oddest thing was, she understood her._

 _Awed, she saw the women begin to panic so she hesitantly answered, "Y-yes, I'm fine. I just saw…a…fly! Yes it was large! Gigantic." Ok maybe she was being too dramatic there, but what could she say?_

Oh yeah, I just woke up here and saw that I looked completely different. By the way, what year is it?

 _Yeah that would go over well. She might get kicked out. Or laughed at._

 _"Oh? Well, it is great that you are finally up. The next suitor is here for you."_

Wait…the next what?!

 _"Come let us prepare you!" the girl made wild gestures and suddenly the room was filled with other young ladies._

 _They suddenly attacked her! Dragging her around. They pushed her down a long corridor to a double door…bathroom?_ Oh god…

* * *

 _Thankfully, she survived the slaughter._ Man those girls were brutal. When I mentioned, I could brush my own teeth, they nearly died. _Currently, she was sitting in front of the vanity mirror. The first maid was brushing threw her ridiculously long locks. Marinette was dressed in some very, very old Chinese clothing._

 _She wore a very silvery and baby/light blue dress. The first part of it(the first layer)was all white and was cut sort of sweetheart style at her chest. This dress had long frilly sleeved to go with it. The very second layer was the light blue. Near her chest, the edge was thick and white, along with silver snowflake like patterns. The layer had long sleeves as well, both had thick, white and silver edges with the same pattern. Lastly she had a large belt to tie it all together. It was blue and dark blue with white lining. In the very middle was a thick strip of silver and white. The belt had clear gemstones hanging from chains of pearls. 5 chains of pearls in total. Each a different length, yet very symmetrical. The belt also had a silver ornament in the middle. A pearl was in it's very center, while a clear diamond like stone was hanging from the bottom of it._

 _Marinette could not deny that she looked stunning. Old, but stunning. The maid had started to put her hair back. Parting down the middle, horizontally, and pulling a layer of hair to clip back. She let some of the pulled back hair loose and it looped around near her ears. Everything else was left as it was._

 _Suddenly, a large crown was placed over her head. It was wide and spread like eagle wings. The sides were black and spread out. Small flowers with vines were on the pieces. Underneath them were long ribbons dangling. There was an arc of flowers with pearl centers around her head. A silver piece wrapped to her revealed forehead. They were connected by dangling deep blue tear-shaped jewel. Staring at the jewel was hypnotic. It was so gorgeous._

 _"So, who is this suitor?" Marinette questioned, deciding to play along to whatever was happening._

 _"Oh, only to most drop dead gorgeous! I'm sure he's the one for you!" The maid cooed._

 _"Oh? How can you be so sure?"_

 _"Well…13 times is the charm!"_

 _She froze._ 13….13?! What!? _She nearly gasped._ Where exactly am I?

 _Shakenly, she asked, "S-So what is this one's, number 13, name?"_

 _"Ah..I think it was something like, Yanlin?"_

 _Yanlin._ Who the hell is Yanlin? Oh how I wish Tikki was here.

 _"Well! You're all set! Let us go!"_

 _Marinette had an off feeling about this Yanlin character. She couldn't stop her gut from twisting. She felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. It was almost like…like she was being warned._

* * *

 _"Ah! You must be Xingjuan!" a sweet voice called out._

 _The voice belonged to a tall male with long blond hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dull, bland grey. He wore simple but expensive clothing. Nothing too outstanding, but his outfit screamed royalty._

Who?

 _She looked around before pointing at herself in confusion. The male with a sweet voice laughed before nodding._

 _"I am Yanlin, pleasure to make your acquaintance." His hand grabbed hers and he gave her hand a polite kiss._

 _The action revolted her. Normally she would just pull back when Chat had done the same action._ Chat… _Thinking about the feline, her heart speed up and she could feel herself smiling. Why was she so happy? Just the thought of that jokester, made her warm inside._

 _When she focused on the male in front of her, she noticed he was grinning at her._ Does he think I'm smiling at him!? The fool! I'll only show that kind of expression too-Wait…did I really just think that!? What about Adri..Adri?...umm…ADRIEN! Yes that was the name…what's wrong with me?

 _Quickly, she pulled her hand away and frowned. Yanlin's smile dropped and before it came back again. He straightened himself. Marinette-Xingjaun put her hands together, underneath the length of her sleeves. Secretly wiping her hand free from the germs that were placed on it._

 _Honestly, she didn't know why she felt the need to be hostile. Normally, she would be very kind to people, no matter what kind of person they were. This man was acting gentlemanly, but it seemed…so….gross._

 _Yanlin talked and they walked. She showed no interest in the conversation what so ever. She did however, found herself drawn to looking at the gardens they passed by, especially the tall walls. It was if she was waiting for someone to jump over and whisk her away. Preferably a tall, man dressed in black from head to toe. Accent like a Frenchman and skills of a knight._ Wait….who am I even thinking about? I don't know a man with a French accent and knight skills..

 _"Uh, Your Highness," a small maid interrupted, "sorry to intrude, but your black pet cat is-"_

 _"Excuse you?! Can't you see that the Princess and I are busy spending time together?"_

 _"Uh, yes but-"_

 _"If you see that, then begone! You're ruining and wasting our time, servant girl."_

 _For some reason, that struck a chord with her. She wanted to desperately punch the man next to her, but instead chose to use her words. Like a lady. A Fierce lady that is._

 _"Excuse YOU!?" she turned to him, arms on her hips, "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to talk to her like that!"_

 _"But, Your Highness, she's just-"_

 _"I don't care! She could be a peasant, a noble, Chinese, French, an Empress, you do not speak to her that way!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No! if that is how you treat people that you deem lower than you, then I want you out! Leave! You are not fit to be my husband." she huffed._

 _Xingjaun turned away and walked. She carefully dragged the frightened maid along. Her blood still boiling. She didn't care if he was upset. She didn't care if her father got angry. She didn't care if she wasn't allowed out the palace! No one speaks to her staff that way!_

Wait…where did that come from?

Suddenly, the scene changed. The walls faded and blurred away, only to be replaced once again by darkness. The darkness molded and shifted into an image. And soon she found herself flung into another dream.

 _Marinette found herself standing in front of a small child that looked suspiciously like her. Except, her hair was shorter than hers. The girl was in a simple, traditional pajama wear. Hers were a lime green. The child seemed to be cowering. The child was inside her closet. And she stood in front of her with something grasped in her hand._

 _Marinette extended her hand and in it was the gem from her crown. The deep blue like the sea so recognizable._

 _"Take this, my darling. To remember your dear mother by." She spoke, but it was different because she wasn't the one actually speaking, but she was._

 _The child-Her child seemed to want to speak, but she hushed her. "I need you to stay quiet. Can you do that?"_

 _Marinette saw her nod._

 _"Alright, Now Tikki," she called._ Wait…Tikki?! What- _"Promise me you'll take care of her."_

 _She saw the floating kwami. Tikki never looked so saddened before. Fat tears were brimming in the bug's eyes._

 _"I promise." Tikki nodded, letting a tear roll. Oh how her heart broke._

 _"Also, please….don't interfere." Marinette closed the closet doors._

* * *

 _Marinette found herself standing in front of a familiar man. His expression was dark and sinister, but she kept a harden poker face. The glare he gave her, sent chills._

 _"I demand to know what you are doing here?"_

 _"Why?" he sounded bitter and angry, very angry._

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why were you with that filthy cat-no animal!? That disgusting French knight Edmond Chevalier?! I saw you two, when I…" he grew quiet._

 _"When you what?! Spied on me? Came to seduce me? How ridiculous. You are the animal here, Yanlin." her voice was full of hatred and venom._

 _He suddenly smirked, "It doesn't matter what I came to do. I have you cornered, Princess. All I ask, is you drop the feline and marry me. Then no one will know of your little affair."_

 _He dare have the nerve to try and blackmail her?!_

 _"Do it! I'd rather die than Marry you. You are a pest, a vermin, and worst of all you're disgusting. Now leave my chambers, or else I'll have my guards arrest you." she growled at him._

 _Marinette turned away and made her way to her vanity, passing a nearby stand. The stand was pure gold and had candles lit on it. A nice convenient light source. She eyed her crown on the vanity. The jewel was gone. She noted the sharp edges of the black wings. Marinette reached back to undo her hair, when she was pulled back by the very silky strands._

 _Her body was thrown onto the ground and she looked up to see the angered blonde now holding her crown in a menacing way. A jolt went through her and she tried to scurry away from the lunatic. Sadly, she failed to escape. Yanlin grabbed her by her neck and pushed her down, keeping her there. The tiara was in his hands and he had it raised above his head. Her heart was racing faster, as if it was trying to do all it could to free her from this maniac._

 _Suddenly, he reeled back and brought the sharp edge towards her. Her mouth parted to let out a loud scream._

* * *

"AHHH!" Marinette bolted upright, hyperventilating.

Sweat made her clothes stick to her skin. Her throat felt dry. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. That dream…it had felt so real to her. She could smell the candles, feel the pain, and hear her heart beat like a drum.

Tikki suddenly buzzed into her vision. "Marinette?! Are you ok? What happened?!

She breathed and choked, unable to reply. Out of nowhere, a rush of footsteps came from the stairs below her trapdoor. In a quick motion, she grabbed Tikki and placed her under the covers.

Out of the hatch, came her Mother and Father. Each with a pale and scared expression.

"Marinette!" her mother jumped up and ran up to her. Engulfing her into a bear hug. "Are you alright, darling?"

 _"My darling."_

"We heard you scream." Her father joined them.

"I-I'm fine….just…a dream…" she breathed finally.

She hadn't missed the look her parents gave each other. Oh gosh, she had went and made them worry.

"H-Hey it's ok! I just need to lie back down and think of good things! Honest!" she tried to persuade them.

It took forever, but the blue tinted noirette managed to get her parents to go away. Hoping that they were fine, she lied back down and looked at Tikki. The kwami had flown from under the covers and hovered by her face. She was still trying to calm her breathing, however when the magical god placed hers hand(stub?) on her cheek, she felt safer.

"Tikki." she addressed the luck kwami.

"Yes Marinette?"

Tikki was stroking her cheek, lulling her back into sleep. Her eye lids drooped and her breathing began to even.

"Who….who is…Xingjuan?" her eyes closed completely and once again she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

When Marinette reawakened, it was already time for school. Tired, the secret hero got herself in her normal school wear. Wearing pants instead of a skirt, like last time. _Honestly, the day I decided to, for once, wear a skirt after Kaito left, he comes back and now my undies are compromised._ Tikki had been oddly quiet. It made her confused.

Taking her backpack and purse, Marinette started on her way to school. She was joined by her friend, Alya. Who was already showering her with questions.

"So, how do you and Nino know Kaito?"

"When he and his family lived in Paris, we used to play together. He was tried to play magic tricks on us. A lot of them backfired and once he ended up falling into the Seine. That day he cried about slimy fishes." Marinette giggled.

 _Now that I think about it…wasn't there something big going on during that time? It was something about Phantoms and the number 1412._

"Well, he's cute." that struck her out of her thoughts. "If I didn't love Nino…"

"Ok! Stop that train of thought!" Alya laughed at her.

"Hey, did you hear?" Alya suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" she questioned. It was most-likely having to do with the Ladyblog.

"There is a very new, and very expensive Chinese restaurant opening up, in the hotel."

 _Oh? That's…different._ "Oh really?"

"Yeah! They're doing a play opening night and They invited a bunch of famous people to celebrate their opening. Like my mother was invited and she is letting me go and I can bring a plus one!" the girl happily squealed.

Marinette could tell where this was going. "That's great, Alya!"

"Yep! And I got news that Adrien will be attending." That made her stop.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes! This will be the perfect chance! You can come looking gorgeous in a dress you made! Impress Mr. Agreste and he'll give you his blessing! And Adrien will stop being so oblivious!"

It was like a dream come true!

"Oh, and also, they are showing this beautiful gem. It's.." The reporter scrolled through her phone before landing on a picture. Turning the screen to her, Marinette's heart dropped when she saw it. "It's called Xingjaun's Tear."

 _"Ah! You must be Xingjuan!"_

Marinette's stomach turn and her dreams from last night came back full force. A silver crown with silver roses. Hanging on it a blue tear-shaped jewel. The sharpened black edges of the accessory. A scared child. A red kwami. An insane man. And a name, Edmond Chevalier. She could remember feeling her back pressed to the floor, staring at a figure with blonde hair and deadly eyes. A shiver ran through her body. She felt extremely lightheaded and very dizzy. She wanted to puke so badly.

"Apparently, it's from a dead princess who was murdered by her suitor. Using her own crown! How crazy is that-Mari? You okay?" she heard to friend's words flew over her head.

They stopped walking and Marinette noticed the school entrance until things started to blur. They blurred like water and she felt something weld up in her eyes. She heard familiar voices around her, talking to her, but she didn't hear them at the same time. It was like they were distant. The only thing she focused on was the impending death that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Whoa, Marinette. What's wrong?" It sounded like Nino.

"You ok, Mari-chan?" Kaito…

"Marinette?" A familiar sweet voice addressed her in concern.

Where had she heard that voice? They tried to call her again, but this time the sweet voice was distorted by the villain she faced. A villain with a sweet voice and deadly eyes. Along with hair like the sun-

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head way to fast in their direction. Her heart stopped, when her eyes landed on a mop of blonde hair. She couldn't think. She knew that she was going to be sick.

Without warning, she let out a shriek and ripped her shoulder from the figure. The next thing she did was run. She ran like the devil was on her heels into the building. Not caring to look back, because she feared the man would be behind her. Ready to pull her by her hair and strike her down with a crown. She bumped into many people on her path, before she ended up in the girl's bathroom. Feeling sick all over again, she ran into a nearest stall and rid herself of everything in her stomach. Droplets of water, from her eyes, fell into the bowl as well.

When all that was said and done, she closed her eyes and saw the burning images in her mind. It took a lot for her not to become sick again. The door behind her swung open and she heard Alya's hurried voice. Oh gosh, she had made another worried.

* * *

Adrien was confused and worried. His friend Marinette had come to school with tears in her eyes. Why? Her whole body was trembling and her eyes were blown wide. He could hear her hyperventilating. The worst thing was that, when she saw him, her eyes were wide with fear and she screamed before running away.

The model was left stuck to the floor. Alya ran after the girl and he stood in shock. It was as he had feared. Marinette disliked him-no feared him. Why? Why?! He felt awful. It was no wonder the girl was timid around him. Now that timid, shyness escalated to screaming and running.

"Dude, what did you do to Mari?" Nino asked.

To be quiet frank, Adrien had no idea what he had done to cause such a reaction. He had done his best to be kind and fair to everyone. Even Chloe. He didn't know what he did to her. _Was it the gum incident? But I thought I had fixed that? What else did I do?!_

"I….I Don't know." He finally mumbled, staring at the school entrance.

The day went by and Marinette nor Alya had showed up to morning classes. However, when Lunch hit only one of them came back...

"Ok Agreste! What did you do to my main girl!?" Alya stomped her way over to Adrien, Nino and Kaito. Kaito, who was hanging out with Nino, who was hanging out with Adrien.

"I don't know!" Adrien threw his hands up and gave her an honest confused look.

Alya looked him up and down, scrutinizing him. After a minute or so, she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Well if you didn't do something to her, then why is she acting this way?" Alya asked.

"I don't know that either."

"Maybe she's sick." Nino spoke up.

"That could be it, but I don't know why she suddenly screamed and took off after seeing model boy here."

"Where is she now?" Kaito asked.

"The nurses office, sleeping."

Kaito put his hand on his chin and gave a thoughtful expression. Nino was looking off in the distance with the same expression. Adrien kept trying to rack his head on what he could've done.

"She started to look pale when I showed her this." Alya opened her smartphone and showed them a picture of a tear shaped jewel.

Adrien swore he saw a twinkle in Kaito's eyes. "Xingjuan's Tear? Huh?" Kaito read.

"Yeah, it's a jewel that's from an ancient Chinese Princess who was murdered by a suitor. The jewel belongs on her crown, but it wasn't found on the object." Alya explained.

"Murdered?" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah, apparently, the princess had an affair with another man, while the suitor was trying to court her. The suitor found out and decided to murder her. Or at least that's what this says. Rumor has it that she also a child with the secret lover as well."

"What was the dude's name?" Nino asked.

"The murder's name was Yanlin." Alya answered.

"What about the man she had a relationship with?" Adrien asked.

"That's the thing, no one knows. Some say it was a Chinese peasant, a foreign noble, but a small few claim it was a French knight."

"A French Knight?" Adrien felt Plagg tense in his overshirt.

"I know right, so weird. The sad thing is that the princess was murdered with her own crown." Alya added.

"That's gotta be rough." Nino commented.

"Yeah, luckily the man was caught after he apparently set the princesses bedroom on fire."

"Hm." Kaito hummed earning Nino's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I wonder, how they retrieved the jewel. It wasn't on the crown when they found it?" Kaito looked down at Alya.

"Nope the crown didn't have to jewel on it, when it was found, nor was it on the murderer." Alya clarified.

"Interesting…there are many plot holes in that story."

"Well, it is ancient history, we can't possibly know the whole story." Nino reasoned with Adrien agreeing with his DJ friend.

"Yeah…Wait!" Alya stared at her phone, her eyes flickering over the screen.

The three watched as her expression turned into something very familiar. It was the face she made when she had a story. An interesting story.

"There's a comment on the restaurant's page. It reads:

 _Dear Sirs,_

 _The Xingjaun's Tear does not belong to you. It belongs to the rightful descendent of Xingjaun._

 _We, the true researchers of Xingjaun, have found said descendent and will be coming to retrieve the jewel._

 _It belongs in the museum or the descendant's hands._

 _Not a tomfoolery establishment that doesn't know the true story of Xingjaun._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Lee._ "

"The true story?" Adrien voiced.

Alya nodded, "I wonder who this descendent is."

The trio agreed with her and Adrien wondered why Plagg was so stiff in his shirt. The bell rung and they all started towards the next class. On the way, Adrien noticed Alya scrolling through her phone. It was normal activity for Alya so he just shrugged it off and kept his eyes forward. That was until the girl came to a halt. The three boys turned to look at her. Alya was looking at her phone in shock. Adrien started to feel nervous. What was she looking at?

"Alya?" Nino tried to talk to her. "What's wrong? What do you see?"

It was a moment and Alya visibly gulped. When she finally answered her voice came out shaky. "A-An artifact recovered from the c-castle Xingjuan lived it. It was a p-painting of her from the French King as a gift for her 18th birthday."

"Ok?"

"T-Tell me, who does she look like?" Alya turned the phone to them and Adrien's heart stopped.

They all stood in silence. Each staring at the picture like it was some otherworldly being. Finally, Nino swallowed and spoke the thing was on all their minds.

"Is that….Marinette?"

* * *

 **The end! Ok guys that was Kaitou Kitsune- *gets bombarded with tomatoes* Hey! I was just kidding!*gets showered with more tomatoes* OK no more joking! Anyway…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be making more...Until then, review and I'll See you next Illusion~**

 **Ciao-su~**


	3. The True Story

**Again with another Chapter! Well then. It's showtime! But first..**

 **To those who reviewed:**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover:** Wow, thank you! I really…try…I do…And It's fine you don't know that much about ML. It's just a show about two kids who are superheroes. But they don't know each other's identity. And Adrien likes Ladybug, who is Marinette, who likes Adrien, who is Chat Noir. And they fight villains, who are normal citizens that are corrupted by evil butterflies…From some weird shut in that goes by the name Hawkmoth…That's it…I suggest watching it. It's pretty good. Frustrating, but good.

 **nightmaster000:** Oh, Thank you.

 **And to all those who favorited and followed, thank you! You inspire me to write more…you'll inspire me to write faster if you review though…Not that I want you too, Baka. *blush***

 **Anyway! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The two/three shows belong to their respected owners(which isn't me).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The True Story.**

* * *

Marinette laid in the nurses bed. Her eyes closed. She was surrounded by the same darkness as before. A large part of her feared it. Afraid to see the man from before. Another part wanted to know who that young girl was.

 _When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the same room as before. She turned to the vanity and saw herself in the same outfit as the first dream. The crown was on her head and still intact. The blue teardrop hanging delicately in place. Upon seeing it, she felt sicken by it. Quickly she took the accessory off and placed it on the vanity, backing away from it._

 _"Oh? Xingjuan, you okay?" she heard a voice with a pitch as high as a small bell._

 _Turning to the voice, she saw Tikki. The ever dependable red kwami. It confused her why she was here._

 _"Tikki? Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly, the girl had an idea. "Tikki, can…can we transform?"_

 _"What for?"_

 _"I just need a breather."_

 _"I understand. I can tell you don't like that Yanlin character." Tikki chimed._

 _"Yeah, he's-" a shiver ran though her just thinking about that person. "just not my type."_

 _"Ok, just say the magic words!"_

 _Marinette-Xingjaun took a deep breath, "Tikki, transform me!"_

 _A light passed over her and instead of the tightness of latex, she felt rough cloth wrap around her. Her hair weaved itself in a bun with three lumps, all tied by a long ribbon. She felt another piece of fabric lay itself over her eyes. When the light faded, she looked down at herself._

 _Her wrists had black bands on it. She was wearing an outfit that ended at her knees, scrunched up. A black belt was wrapped around her waist, a familiar yo-yo attached to it. She had the signature black spots all over the suit. She noted the black slip-ons she wore._

 _Ladybug let her eyes travel to the open balcony. Feeling the wind pick up, she rushed to edge and threw the yo-yo letting it go as far as it needs to before it finally wrapped around something. With a swift tug, she was off. The ribbons blew in the wind behind her and she couldn't help to smile. It didn't matter where she was or what she saw before. This sky felt just as right as it does when she zips around in…Pa…Par?..Pari?..where?...Paris! Yes that was the place. But why would she zip around there? This was her home…_

 _Landing on a nearby roof, she took in the sights. The sky was pitch black and there were only lanterns lit in the streets. Along with a large gathering._ A festival…

 _Suddenly, she heard a pair of feet land behind her._ Chat. _She felt that warmness again. Ladybug turned away from the festivities and looked directly at her partner. Her eyes went wide, surprised to see him not in something skin tight. Instead he wore blackened armor with silver linings and a silver paw print on his chest piece. Behind him was a flying black cape. He had a helmet with pointed cat ears. The visor of the helmet was up and she could see his startling blue eyes. She also could see the small pieces of light brown hair sticking from underneath the helmet._

 _"Ah! Mon amour! I see you simply couldn't stay away furom me tonight!" his voice was smooth, deep, and suave, very unfamiliar yet she felt safe around him._

 _"Did you just use a pun, cat?" she heard herself tease._

 _"You like? They're simply mewraculous!"_

 _A smile formed on her lips, "It's wonderful."_

 _"I knew you would like it-_ Marinette."

 _Her heart stopped. "What did you call me?"_

 _The man seemed confused, "I didn't call you anything-_ Marinette!"

 _"What?"_

 _"I said-_ MARINETTE!"

Her eyes shot open and she saw Alya standing over her. The girl seemed worried.

"A…lya?" she mumbled.

"Are you ok? I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes."

Still in a daze, she spoke. "S-Sorry."

Alya's gaze softened, "Don't be sorry, girl. Anyway, it's time for you to get up. It's time to go home."

Right home. Where was she again? The nurses office! That's right! Man she is quite forgetful lately. Alya helped her off the bed and guided her out, after the nurse had told her to get better rest and eat well. Together, they walked down the halls to the entrance, that's when she remembered something.

"What about…my detention?"

"Oh that? I told the teacher that you fell ill and threw up in the bathroom, so she decided to push the detention back."

Marinette was thankful for that, "Thank goodness."

The girls walked in silence. They were out the building and down the street in no time. During the silence, Marinette could feel how nervous Alya seemed. _But why? Is something wrong?_

"Hey, Mari." Alya broke the silence with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes?"

"How well do you know your family tree?" Alya asked.

 _Huh? What a weird question._ "Not too well."

"So you have no idea if, I don't know, _you'rerelatedtoadeadprincess!?_ "

Marinette tiled her head, "What? Speak slower."

"I said…so you have no clue if you're related to a dead princess?"

"I don't know. I could be, why you ask?" The question was pretty odd.

She didn't know her family tree that well other than her few uncles and grandparents. It is possible that she was related to royalty, but that was a slim chance.

 _"Your Highness!"_

She remembered the young maid's frantic voice. That was just a dream. She may have had a high status in it, but dreams don't count.

"Well…I was…I was just wondering! I saw a picture of an old princess and she looked like you."

"Oh? Well…I don't know maybe I'm her reincarnation." She laughed at her joke, while Alya gulped. "Honestly, not every girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and blackish-blue hair is me, Alya."

"I know! It's just...she had your face! Well actually, you have her face since she was born way before you, but who cares about technicalities!?"

"Hmhm, calm down. Oh look we are here!" Marinette stopped, she spied a black van parked in front of her parents shop.

On the dashboard, there was a Chinese woman bobble head. It was a weird sight to see. It also had a black cat and ladybug charm hanging from the rear-view mirror _. Well, whoever they are, they're Ladybug and Chat Noir fans._

"Oh snap! I have to go, Mom told me to watch my siblings! Promise me, you'll stay home tomorrow if you feel sick."

Marinette sighed at her antics. "Alright, alright. I promise!"

"Good! See ya!"

They parted ways and Marinette began her journey into the bakery. _That's weird, there is a closed sign on the door._ She turned he handle and found it unlock. Strange sight. When she was inside, she noticed her parents sitting with three others in suits. Two men and a woman. They had pictures on the table. Her mother was the first to notice her.

"Ah! Marinette! Come over here. Meet Professor Lee, Professor Liling, and Professor Jian." She waved at them, confused as to why they were looking at her like she was a ghost.

Professor Lee was an older man than Professor Jian. His hair was gray and he was balding. He wore glasses over his eyes. His eyes were very narrow, yet so wide as he stared at her. _A living paradox._ He wore an old black suit with a white undershirt along with a red tie.

Professor Liling was the only girl in the group, she looked younger than her mother, but not too young. The woman had short black hair and by how straight the ends were, it was recently cut or at least she cut it regularly. She had a navy suit and pencil skirt on. Underneath was a black undershirt with a blue tie.

Lastly, Professor Jian. He looked younger than Professor Lee, yet older than Liling. He had black hair that he had slicked back. It was likely he used grease or some type of hair oil to keep the hairs back. He had a white suit with a red undershirt and a white tie.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." she politely greeted.

Their silence made her nervous _. Was it something I said_?

"You look just like her." Liling mumbled.

"Who?"

"It's like looking at a ghost." Jian commented in an awed tone.

Professor Lee just stared at her, then a piece of paper, and back at her. That cycle kept going into she felt a little irritated by it. Just who were they talking about!?

"Um, excuse me? Who are you talking about?" she tried not to sound too irritated.

Professor Lee seemed to be the first to snap out of their weird dazes, "Oh, excuse us, We are researchers who specialize is Ancient Chinese history."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and you see we have been studying a particular figure in Chinese history. And we have traced her lineage all the way down to you." He explained.

Marinette moved towards her parents, "And who is this person, if I may ask?"

The woman straightened herself up and spoke, "That would be Princess Xingjaun. An old royal who sadly passed away by unfortunate incidents." The lady sugarcoated.

She felt her stomach turn again. The deadly images coming back. Each making her wonder what would have happened if she had stayed asleep. Would she have smelled the natural liquid iron? Feel the piercing crown? Feel her own life drain away- _No stop that! It was just a stupid dream! Calm yourself! You can't become sick in front of these professionals._ Oh but she could feel it coming on.

"She means the woman was murdered." Jian bluntly put it, earning himself a small smack from the lady.

"Jian!"

The professor rubbed his injury while glaring at the lady, "What?!"

"You can't just say things like that!" Liling cheeks were red with anger as she glared back at the researcher.

"She was going to find out anyway!" Jian huffed.

Marinette looked at their exchanged and tried not to laugh. _Oh my god…they are so cute together-_ She stopped that train of thought. No need to think like a weird fangirl or shipper. She only knows how dangerous those people are. Nope, she can't have herself turn into one. _Ha! Says the girl who squeals over Adrien Agreste reader inserts._ That was definitely not the same…

"Ah-hem!" Lee cleared his throat, interrupting the bickering childre- Adults…"As my colleagues were saying, We have traced her line to this family. And, we would like your help as her descendant."

"Wait, wasn't she murdered by her suitor? She wasn't even married, so she couldn't have had any children." Marinette questioned even though she somewhat knew the answer; however, it was better to hear it than to have seen it from a dream no less.

 _Even though it was just a dream, it felt like a memory…_ She ripped that thought from her head right away. She had no recollection of any of those things, so there was no way. Suddenly, she felt Tikki pressed against her in her purse. Odd, the kwami seemed anxious now.

"I see you know some of the story?"

"Ah, well my friend was talking about it today. She told me her mother was invited to some high-end Chinese restaurant that showcases a jewel from this Xingjuan's crown." It wasn't quite a lie.

The professor's moods suddenly darkened. _Was it something I said?_

"Haute Chine." the man grumbled.

Shocked by their sudden mood swing, she hesitantly asked, "Is that t-the restaurant's name?"

"It is. They have a priceless treasure that belongs in a Museum! Not some phony restaurant!" Jian grumbled, while the woman placed her hands on his shoulder.

 _Shipping intensified- I mean, wow they seem so distressed…_

"You are quite right, but don't work yourself up." The lady gently soothed him.

Marinette saw the look in her parents eyes. They shipped them too. _Oh god it's like it's in the family!- I mean it's only them who ships these two. I don't do shippings. Nope…sort of….maybe a little…_

"Well, to answer you're previous question, it is possible she had children, because she did. One child." Professor Lee began to explain. "As I'm sure you know, Xingjuan was involved with someone else."

"Involved with someone else?" her mother repeated with question.

Professor Lee nodded, "Yes, we don't know who the man was as he mysteriously vanished, but we do know that out of their secret affair a child was made."

"How would a soon-to-be ruler even hide the pregnancy?" Her father asked

"We wondered that too, until we found this burnt diary entrée along with these that belonged to some of the handmaidens. It seemed that she had sworn them into secrecy." The professor laid photos on the table.

One had edges burned around the text. The small paper looked worn and old. Very yellowed. The others were in the same condition, minus the burn marks.

"We also had a team look and compare the bones from them to check the findings." Liling added.

"Wait, you found their bones?" the family asked in unison.

"Yes, it was a very hard thing to do. It took at least a year to find the child's bones. And when we did, we found them in a grave of a Madeline Cheng."

"A C-Cheng?" Her mother mumbled.

"It seemed the child had changed their name." Lee confirmed.

"So that means…" Marinette trailed off.

They nodded, "Yes, trailing down the long, and I mean very long line, it comes right to you all. It means she and her mother are your ancestors. Well mostly Mrs. Cheng and young Dupain-Cheng here. Sorry Mr. Dupain."

Her father laughed. "No worries!"

"You said, you wanted our help, what did you mean?" Marinette cut right to the chase.

"Right to the point I see. Well, we want you to help us take the jewel from Haute Chine's owner. He's a Frenchman with Chinese taste and he somehow came into possession with the jewel. The thing is, he has no proof of ownership. It would be a different story if he legally bought it and owned the jewel. We probably would have asked to borrow it and place it on display for a set time frame." Lee explained the situation.

"Wait you're suggesting he illegally purchased it?" Tom propped his elbow up onto the table, sounding serious.

"Yes. We do not know how, but it seems that way."

Marinette didn't like how that sounded. Illegally buying lost artifacts? She especially didn't like it, since it was one of her families artifacts. That belonged to someone from her family. It turned her tiny gears.

"If that's the case then, We'll help!" The family spoke in unison again then looked at each other like 'wow you thought the same thing?'.

The moods of the researcher's brightened considerably. Professor Lee reached out and shook his bony hands with her father's rather meaty ones. Liling shook her mother's hand, while Jian had shook her hand.

"We are truly grateful! No amount of thank you's can show you how much." her mother smiled at them.

"How about coming by the bakery, when it's open, and getting some fresh pastries sometime?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"So when's the opening party?" Marinette asked.

"It's on April 21st." Jian informed.

"Then, we should speak to this owner tomorrow. It will be April 16th, a Saturday, and we don't have any orders to do, so the sooner the better." her father suggested.

And they agreed on it. Afterwards, the professor and her family soon parted. Not without her mother filing their hands with pastries and bread. On the house, of course. When Marinette finally retired to her room, she decided to talk to her kwami. She wondered why the sprite had been acting strange. She also was curious as to why she was in her dreams, but brushed it aside as just being weird dreams. Weird dreams that felt real and made her forget quite a lot of things.

"Tikki, can you be honest with me?"

"Of course, Marinette, what is it you need?" she sound hesitant.

"Tell me, do you know something about Xingjuan's story?" she was met with silence.

Marinette began to panic, what if she didn't know? What if she was just being messed with by weird dreams? _Dreams are sometimes based on memory and emotion right? Then what were those? I have no recollection of anything regarding suitors, an Edmond Chevalier, a crazy Yanlin, having children, or rich life style in general._

"Yes. I do." the answer shocked her.

"W-Was she a ladybug?" she feared the answer because it would mean that her dreams had truth to them.

Silence then, a nod. "She was one of the best and one of the ones who bit into the apple of forbidden love."

"So, she did have a lover?"

"Yes, his name was Edmond Chevalier. An old Chat Noir and a French knight, who came to China to deliver their king's gift as an act of peace. They fell for each other. In and out of the suits. When they revealed to one another, that's when her affair officially began." Tikki explained. "It was the one of the times me and Plagg, Chat's kwami, could be together with our chosens. You would say that time there was great. Some of the servants even found out, but they were too happy for their princess to care."

Marinette could see how emotional Tikki was getting and cupped her in her hands. "It's ok. If you don't wish to talk about it, then don't."

"N-No. It's fine. You would've became curious about the past holders sometime anyway." Tikki gave a deep breath, before starting up again. "It was until her 13th suitor that everything went wrong. He was the most attractive, the most charming, and the most temperamental. In the beginning, he made his approach to Xingjaun small and somewhat gentlemanly. However years went by and each time, he got more desperate. It took 6 years until he broke. Before those years, Madeline was born. She was such a sweet child."

"Was she a ladybug as well?" Marinette asked.

"No, she didn't want it, but she had kept me and Plagg company before we had to leave her." Tikki clarified. "So, after 6 years had passed and basically everyone in the palace knew about the princesses daughter and the father, Yanlin found out about Xingjaun's lover. They didn't know he saw them, until I told her. I had seen him. His eyes were so wide and so…angry. If Hawkmoth had been around then, he would've made a great akuma."

Tikki sighed and Marinette wiped away the fat tears in her eyes. Smiling at her, encouraging her to keep going. Only if she wanted to.

"So, Xingjaun told her Madeline to hide in the closet the night of her murder. She knew how angry Yanlin could be. We witnessed it once. So, she did not want him to take his hatred out on her daughter, should he find out that she existed. She made me promise to take care of her and not to interfere. And….and when i-it happened, Madeline saw the whole thing and nearly gave herself away. That's when I had to pushed a large candle stand down, setting the room ablaze. She barely escaped the fire, but luckily we did. Later, I helped her change her name using the 'ng' from her mother's name and the 'Che' in her fathers." Tikki sniffled and Marinette snuggled her closer.

"I'm sorry, that must've been hard for you."

"I-It was…I've lost many Ladybugs in different ways. Some included death, but it was never intentional. She was the first one I saw murdered before my eyes. However, as saddening as it was, it can't compare to what Plagg witnessed his own Chat Noir do."

That scared her, "What did he do?"

"He….He…He used cataclysm on himself. Once he had saw her dead body and his daughter missing, he ended his own life. The very first to do so."

"That…that must have been heart breaking."

Tikki hummed in agreement. "It was, when I found out. I couldn't bring myself to tell Madeline. However, I suspected she knew."

"How?" Marinette questioned.

"She had spoked to me with puffy, red eyes right after he told me. At the time, I assumed she was weeping over the loss of her mother. She didn't indicate anything else to show that she knew or not, but I think she did." Tikki answered.

Marinette held her closer and began to think. The dreams seemed more than dreams. Hearing the true story, it matched up with some of the scenes in her dreams. It made her wonder how she had seen those images before she knew about the story.

"Tikki, I have a confession."

"Yes?"

"I've…Lately, I've been have strange dreams." she confessed.

"Strange how?"

"Strange as in, I saw Xingjaun-No I was her. Like I saw through her eyes. It was so strange! Like I was in her room, saw her maids, I saw the jewel, Madeline, and Edmond Chevalier. Even…even the murderer, Yanlin."

"Hm, I see."

"D-Do you know why that is?"

"Well, I believe I do." she told her. "You see, Marinette, a part of every Ladybug is in the miraculous. Sometimes, they show themselves as a sub consciousness voice that guides others. And more rarely as dreams. I think that since you have a direct blood line with one of them, you can see her memories. The fragment that lives in the miraculous."

"So…So that's why I kept forgetting myself?"

"You were forgetting yourself?" she questioned.

Marinette nodded, "Yes, like when I saw her-me meet Yanlin, I felt disgusted by him and wished for Chat Noir to come. I thought of that place as my home and when I made the connection to swinging around in Paris, I wondered why I would even think that. I felt myself be protective of the staff and not caring about things like: Getting in trouble with the Emperor. I even let myself forget Adrien! Of all things!"

"I see. You're feelings and hers are lining up, but hers are over shadowing yours. This is most interesting. I've heard of others seeing memories as if they were simply a third person, but never have I heard of experiencing the memory. All I can say, is that, the deeper you get in a memory the more it warps your perception and makes you believe you are her."

"So this isn't normal?"

"It's normal yet weird at the same time. I don't think that the warping is permanent though. It must only happen while you're in the memory. If it does have certain lasting effects, I would suggest taking your miraculous off at night." She suggested.

Marinette nodded, "Alright."

"Now, I think we have a patrol to do?"

"Oh yes! We should get on that!"

"Just say the magic words."

 _"...just say the magic words."_

Marinette smiled, "Tikki, Transform me!"

* * *

Adrien got confused often, it was a known fact.

He was confused as to where his mother had gone, he was confused as to why Ladybug wouldn't reveal her identity even though the idea of knowing could be beneficial, he was confused why Marinette seemed to dislike him so much to the point of screaming and running away, and he was especially confused why Plagg wasn't in the mood for his daily cheese.

It was very frightening to see. He wondered if he was sick. _Do god-like beings get sick?_ Regardless, he was not going to make it to Patrol if the cat didn't eat his meal.

"It's your favorite! I thought you liked it." Adrien tried urging him to eat it.

"I told you. I'm not feeling it, Kid." Plagg looked away.

"What does that mean!?"

"It means No!" Plagg hovered away before Adrien hopped in front of him.

"Can you at least explain why? Are you sick? Angry? What is it?" Adrien asked but was met with silence."I-Is it something I did?"

"No! No, I just…" Plagg sighed.

"You- You know you can always tell me! You listen to my rambling, I'll listen to yours."

"It's not like I like it. Do you think I voluntarily listen to you going on about 'Oh my lady, when will you show me who you are?' or 'Princess, why must you hate me so?'. It's even worse when you go into your strange Shakespearean mode. 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Marinette is the sun.'" Plagg imitated.

Adrien blushed. "I-I don't sound like that! And that was one time! One time I slipped up! Juliet and Marinette sound the same. Marinette just rolls off the tongue easier."

"Yeah, well I'll believe that until you start rolling off her tongue." Plagg snickered while Adrien's face glowed red before he threw a pillow at him.

"It's not like that, Plagg!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She'll be rolling the magician's tongue instead."

At that thought, Adrien's blood boiled. "That isn't going to happen either."

He didn't like the idea of Marinette rolling anyone's tongue. Let alone, Kaito's. Not that he was preferring the tongue rolling to happen with him. No. That was reserved for his Lady. When….If she ever…liked him back….No. He was just being a protective friend! That was all!

"Oh? And why is that? Are you jealous?" Plagg teased.

"NO! Just…protective."

"Hmph, protective my a-"

"Anyway! Shouldn't you eat your cheese? I bet you're starving!"

"I'm not."

Adrien groaned. "You usually are! What changed?"

Plagg huffed. "I lost my appetite."

"That's a first. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No, just…upset." Plagg revealed.

Adrien stopped. His kwami was upset? What for? Had something happened? "About what?"

Plagg was silent. It took a few minutes before the cat suddenly sighed and gave in. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once. So listen up."

Adrien sat on his couch, listening to every word.

"The lover of that dead princess was one of my Chat Noirs."

"What!?" Adrien's eyes bulged.

"I'm not going to say it again!"

"Sorry! It's just…shocking." Adrien scratched his neck. "What happened to him?"

"The fool…He used cataclysm on himself." Plagg bluntly put it.

"Why-"

"I'll get to that! Just hold your questions, kid." Adrien nodded and let his small friend speak. "When Xingjuan was murdered, he was one of the third people to see her dead body. And when he did, he couldn't take it. So he did himself in."

"Oh…Wait, the third? Who was the first?" Adrien questioned.

"The first was the murder, obviously. Stupid. The second was his child."

Adrien gawked at Plagg. "His child!?"

"Yep! Him and that woman got to together and had a kid. Behind the whole countries back. Crazy, right?" Plagg sadly grinned. "I'm glad they did though. She was a real gem. Very much Chat Noir material."

"She?"

"They had a daughter. Her name was Madeline"

"But that's a French name. I would think that she would've had a Chinese name." Adrien gave his input.

"It was Xingjuan's idea. She loved French culture so much. It was her favorite thing to talk about. She even tried learning French for him. I may not like human romance, but they were cute and happy. However, all good things have to come to an end at one point or another. He lost his lover and he thought he lost his daughter. Two things he lived for. And so, engulfed in his despair, he became the very first Chat Noir to use Cataclysm on a person. Sadly that person was him. To think he could've stayed alive if he had known that Madeline was alive." Plagg sighed.

"That's so saddening."

"It is."

"I'm sorry Plagg, I shouldn't have pushed you to say that. I didn't mean to bring up old memories." Adrien sounded apologetic.

"It's fine, Kid. I get that your curious and were worried as to my behavior." Plagg smirked at him. "So do you still wish to go patrolling?"

Adrien looked down. Contemplating it. The story had made him forget about going on patrol. In fact, it felt distasteful to do so now. His lady would be waiting for him. _I guess I could stay._

"Alright kid, Lets go."

"What? B-But-"

"No buts! Each day with Ladybug is one step closer to getting to know her, right? Even though those steps are very, very tiny." Plagg snickered then mumbled. "And besides you know her already, she sits right behind you, Stupid."

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said you hopeful idiot!"

"Hey!" Adrien grabbed a pillow and chased Plagg around his room.

* * *

Plagg flew with a smile on his cheeky face as Adrien ran at him. Silently promising to himself, not to have this Noir fall to Edmond's same fate. If that were to happen he didn't know if he would be able to take another. This kitten was by far the best.

Flying by the large windows, Plagg stopped and stared. Perched on a small branch was a beautiful white dove. The kwami felt a smirk play on his features. _So he has come back…_

* * *

 **There ya go! Some explanation, to the whole incident in chapter 2. I'll see you all next illusion!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	4. Meetings and Plans

**How are my readers doing this morning/afternoon/night? Good? I really hope so.**

 **Anyway to all those who reviewed~:**

 **Junsuina Yume:** Thank you so much! It took me a while to figure out a good enough backstory. Glad you like it though!

 **AliciaMCDeBurgh:** Aww your making me blush. I'm glad you love my story!

 **GreenDrkness:** Confusion is a fickle thing. It could make you want to read more or not at all. Don't worry, Kaito will be tied in soon~ And one last thing. I'll keep on the writes as long as you keep on the reading. *wink*

 **Purrloin77** : I know right! Can't people learn to stay hidden from spy doves!? And what's a DC/MK story without a scheming Kaito? And yes, very bittersweet. I tried to make it as tragic as I could, while still being realistic yet very miraculous. Lastly, that line, "Shipping intensified- I mean wow they seem so distressed." was my favorite to write! I'm glad someone liked it as much as I did.

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover:** Oh? Well that's good. I don't want readers to be…too confused. Hence why I chose to explain things in chapter 3 instead of later. And about Kaito, don't worry. He's always looking to plan a miraculous heist.

 **And Also! Thank you all who decided to favorite and follow this story! It means so much to me. This story started out as an idea, then it grew into a small obsession that took over my mind until I decided to write it. I'm thrilled to see that you readers enjoy it so! And now, Onto the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK or ML**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meetings and Plans**

* * *

Today was the day. Marinette, her parents, and the professors would go and convince the owner to give them Xingjaun's Tear. A difficult task, but she's sure they can handle it. Didn't mean that she wasn't nervous.

Her parents were waiting at the door for her with the professors. She was sporting her usual get up along with her trusty purse and Tikki. Never know when an akuma would attack. Making her way down to the waiting group, she spotted the three researchers. The woman, Liling, had sunglasses over her eyes. Jian had some on his head. Lee had his usual glasses on. Her mother and father wore their usual wear, minus the aprons.

Waving their way, she walked up to them. "Sorry for making you all wait!" she spoke, her tone apologetic.

"It's fine, darling."

Professor Lee smiled and asked, "Shall we head out?"

Marinette and her family nodded. Together they all made their way to a black van that was parked out front. Jian opened the door for her and her mother, then afterwards for Liling. A very gentlemanly move. Lee got into the driver seat while Tom, her father, quickly locked up the bakery and got in the seats behind the girls. Jian closed the doors and sat in the passenger seat. They buckled up and went on her way. Marinette stared out the window nearly the whole way.

"So, Marinette is it?" Liling started up conversation.

The secret heroine looked at her and nodded with a small smile.

"How are you feeling? I know we dropped this whole 'descendent' bomb on you. It isn't too much is it?"

She shook her head, "No, Honestly I'm just surprised. I think it's great to find out that I'm related to royalty. Even if her story is a tragedy."

"When you put it that way, I guess so."

"It is a little unnerving to know that if Madeline hadn't been born my whole family line would never exist." Marinette confessed.

Liling took off her sunglasses and began to wipe the lens. "That's true. Thankfully, she did and you now exist too. Maybe one day someone will look back and see that you're their ancestor and be amazed as you are."

"I don't know about that. It's not like I'm going to be a part of something great. I just want to be a fashion designer." Marinette chuckled.

"Well, then the world of fashion will look back and be in awe of your skills. I predict that you'll change the world." she gave her a wink before placing her sunglasses over her eyes.

Marinette just gave her a nod before turning back to the tinted window. She watched a shaded version of her beloved Paris fly by. _Of course, it still looks beautiful tinted._ She let out a soft sigh and relaxed herself. She nearly looked away from the glass until she saw a beautiful white dove. It was flying above the van, but just far enough for her to see it. It made her curious. _What's a dove doing in Paris?_

Marinette stood with her family in front of large double doors that were carved like the door she had seen in her dreams. Although not exactly. There was a standing sign next to the door that had the date of the party with a mini count down. The number was at 5.

"Alright. Let's go." Jian opened the door for the rest of us.

The inside was more grand that she could've imagined. It was like a mix of Chinese and Western culture. There were red pillars in the walls. Paintings on them. Scrolls as well. Everything was either red, gold, black, blue, green or white. There was a stage with curtains at the front and she noticed a sound room above and behind them. A white door off to the side of the room. Most likely leading to it. There were lights and chandeliers, all so beautifully crafted. She noted the kitchen that rested to the rooms left side. She could see all the chefs busy cleaning and cooking.

Her focus narrowed in on the workers. There were many people setting up chairs, laying out tables, going from the sound room to the main area. They crawled around like tiny ants. She saw a boy on the stage, hammering something. He wore a gray hat on his head. A black shirt with a dark gray overshirt. His pants were black as well. He seemed to be working hard.

"Oi! Part-timer, can you hand me that set?" another worker asked.

"Hai! Right away!" The part-timer got up and walked a finished set to the busy man.

 _He sounds familiar. Hmm…nah_! She and her family continued to look at the room in awe. Until an unfamiliar voice gained their attention.

"Beautiful sight to see, isn't it?"

Marinette turned to the voice and saw a young Frenchman with slick back blonde hair and a small trace of a moustache over his lips. His gray eyes reminded her of the murder's. They were so sharp and cold. They were filled with only two emotions. Pride and greed.

"Yes, it's quite exceptional." Lee spoke as if he was trying to be as calm as possible.

"Ah, it's professor Lee. I saw your little comment, but I've already told you a thousand times! The jewel is mine! I bet you didn't even bring this so called descendent either." the man was pushing the researcher's buttons purposely, trying to make a reason to throw them out for good.

Marinette, seeing this, decided to let the mask of Ladybug befall her. She needed confidence to win this battle.

"Why you, listen here-"Jian started, that's when she chose to slide in and cut him off before he could get too angry.

"Excuse me, Monsieur. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It has been brought to my attention that you are in possession of Xingjuan's Tear." she spoke as formally as she could.

He looked at her and smirked. "Why yes. Are you a fan?" he asked until she saw his eyes widen.

 _Good, he must've noticed our striking resemblance. Or so they tell me._ Marinette tried not to smirk.

"You could say that. I'm-My family are actually the legal owners of that gem, since it belongs to our family. I am, as you put it, the so called descendent of that woman."

"I-I see." she watched him straighten up with a frown. "Well then, little girl, I'm sorry to inform you that, that gem does belong to me legally."

Her eyebrow twitched. _He's patronizing me._ "If that's the case, then you'll have no problem showing proof."

"Proof?!"

She nodded. "Yes, if you can provide official documents that show your proof of purchase and that you legally own Xingjuan's Tear, then we will leave you and your establishment alone."

She notice the others tense behind her. Her confidence was overflowing now and she knew it. A part of her told her not to be so overconfident or else she might end up being played like a fool. But she felt that she had this in the bag.

"That…That is not a request I can full fill, young lady." _Oh so I've been promoted from little girl to young lady. Good._

"Is that your way of admitting you do not own the jewel?"

"No I'm not admitting to that!"

"But you do have something to admit to?"

"No, I-"

"Maybe it's the fact that you do not have these legal documents?"

"I do!"

"Then where are they, Monsieur…" she trailed off.

"Gilles. Gilles William." he answered through gritted teeth.

"Monsieur William. If you have the papers, show them. This is an easy problem to fix. If you just show us the proof."

There was a silence. "What makes you doubt I do not own this jewel? This is not some police investigation, young lady."

She smirked, "If this was, you would be suspected of illegally buying artifacts and who ever sold them to you will be arrested of illegally selling artifacts. Maybe police would get a warrant to search for those 'documents' or the name of your seller."

Marinette noticed his hands clench until they relaxed. Defeated. Her smirk widened in victory. _Checkmate_. She noticed him smile and her blood cooled. That was a smile of a killer. The images from the dream flashed in her eyes. She felt her stomach turn. _No! Don't show any sign of weakness! The battle isn't won yet!_

"Fine then, how about you all come to the opening and I'll have those documents for you? Deal?"

She felt something shift in the air. Was it the evil vibe this guy was giving off? Or was it her conscious telling her the situation became dangerous? Marinette knew she was going to regret what came out her mouth next.

"Deal." And she felt the large doors of her fate seal.

* * *

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

The tapping of shoes in an empty, luxurious room filled the air. A boy dressed in dark clothing with a small cap on his brown hair walked to the room's red double doors. He nearly reached the end until someone called out to him.

"Hey! Part-timer!"

The part-timer turned his head to the source and found his co-worker, holding a box. He seemed to be in a hurry. Brandishing a smile, the young teen walked over. In a smooth voice, he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take these to the dressing room for the actors? It's the newly fitted costumes." They asked.

The part-timer smiled politely. "Alright!" he carefully took the box and held it.

 _Perfect to deliver the note._

"Thanks! You're a life saver! Maybe you can come get drinks with me and the guys!"

"Haha, No I'm still only 16." the teen shook his head.

"16? You can still drink wine my boy! Have you forgotten? This is Paris! That's legal here!" the guy tried to persuade him.

The boy continued to deny his proposal. "My…My family has a bad history with alcoholic beverages. You see, my father used to be addicted and he did awful things to me and my siblings. Especially my mother. But thankfully he left and now my mother is too ill to work. We're hanging on strings now, Monsieur. This job means a lot to me if we can bring in enough money to get her treatment." The boy seemed very broken hearted.

The man's heart melted. "Oh, kid. I'm sorry. I hadn't known. If you ever need anything, just call!" the man handed him a paper with a number written on it. "Here, have this." the man handled an envelope of money.

"I-I can't accept this!"

"You need it more than me. I can go without that money this time around." The man insisted.

The boy caved, placed the box of clothes down, and took the envelope. "You are too kind."

The man gave a hardy laugh. "Well, you know what they say, a little kindness can go a long way."

"That it does."

"See you around kid!" the man jogged to the door and left.

The boy stood there, until a large smirk painted his features. "See ya." he chuckled.

Placing the envelope in his pocket, twisted his hat around, and pulling a card out his shirt. He opened the box and placed the card inside. After closing it, he picked the box up. There he started his way to backstage. He whistled a small tune along the way. Right when he was about to open the door, he heard a man's voice.

"Those goddamned Researchers and that goddamn family! Why did they have to show up now!?" the voice was angry and violent.

The boy let go of the handle and listened in.

"You mean the Dupain-Chengs? They are very kind people. And their bakery is the best in-" there was a slam.

"I don't care! That daughter of theirs is so annoying! Did you see the way she looked at me!? She was brimming with confidence. And that smirk! Ugh, makes me want to rip it off!"

"Sir, calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm!"

"Yes sir." the other let themselves fall into submission.

"In fact, I'm going to teach them a lesson. A lesson that will last a life-time." he could hear the speaker smirk.

The other hesitated, the shakiness in their voice was clear. "W-What do you have in mind?"

There was a pause. "Well, I have this friend from America. He's staying in Paris on vacation. And he hunts for sport."

The boy's blood ran cold. _He isn't-_ "S-Sir! You don't mean you're going to-?"

"It will look like an accident. And knowing how foolish the police out here is, they will read it as such."

"You can't! It's…It's-"

"illegal!? Ha! It's not the only illegal thing I've done, calm yourself. As long as you keep your mouth shut. No one will find out, understood."

There was a silence and the part-timer assumed the other man had nodded their head in agreement when the violent man had made a sound of approval. After hearing a conversation like that, the boy placed the box down and dug into his over-shirt. He pulled out a blank white card and a pen. Quickly he wrote. With a click of the pen, he opened the box and replaced the card inside. He gentle closed the cardboard box and picked it up. Putting on a display of innocence, he twisted the door open.

The occupants looked at him and he gave him a fake look of confusion. They were tense and he could feel them wondering if he had heard them. _Oh I have…_

"Hello! Monsieur! I'm just dropping the costumes off. What are you doing in here? I thought you went home."

"O-Oh well. I wanted to speak to this employee about how the play is coming along!" he lied.

"Oh? Well then, here are the costumes." The part-timer handed the box over to the submissive man, who hesitantly took it.

"Thank you. Here's you pay for today." the violent man handed him a money filled envelope, which this time he 'gratefully' took.

"Thanks monsieur!" he sounded cheerful.

"You're welcome, son."

The part-timer waved before he turned away and stalked out the room. After he closed the door behind him, he broke out a dark smirk. _Now I have another thing to my grand show._ He stalked down the hall and to the main room. There he made his way to the elevator. After a few floors, he was walking out to the lobby, where a receptionist was talking to an old man.

"But Madame, I'm here to see someone."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in without permission from the person you're visiting." she spoke in a cold tone.

The boy seeing the interaction decided to step in. Walking with a small bit of swagger, he held his arms out and called to them. "Gramps!"

The old man looked at him and he noticed the colored Hawaiian shirt he wore. The man seemed to understand as he turned with his cane and called back. "Ah! It's my favorite grandson!"

The teen walked over and gently gave the man a hug. "I was waiting for you for so long, I decided to come look for you."

"Oh, well…I ran into an issue."

He looked at the receptionist, who was watching in shock with a small blush on her face. "I see."

"W-Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't informed that y-your grandfather would be arriving." she stuttered out.

The teen decided to turn the knob up on his charm, because he leaned over and grabbed the woman's hand, giving it a soft kiss. He noticed her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. To add to it, he spoke softly and as suavely as possible.

"It's alright, Madame. We all make mistakes. However, a beautiful woman as yourself, should get some rest. You don't want to overwork your perfect hands." He winked at her.

She nodded and gave a breathy reply, "Y-Yes."

Smiling, the teen let go over her hand and turned to the amazed elder. "Well, gramps. We have a lot to catch up on. Let's walk, I'll show you what you've been missing!"

Together they walked out the hotel to the sidewalk. They took a turn and started on their little journey. When the boy noticed they were far enough, they stopped.

"Thank you young man." the elder turned to him.

The young man hummed, "It was nothing!"

"That was a very sly and cunning thing you did. You're very intelligent." he complimented.

"Thank you, but it only worked because you played along." the teen modestly stated.

"Nonsense. I see great things happening to you soon." the man cryptically stated.

The boy gave a confused look, but shrugged it off. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon had risen. "Oh, it's getting late, I should get going-"

When he looked back the man was gone! _Strange._ He looked around to see if he could spot the geezer, but to no avail. He sighed and decided that heading home was the best thing to do now. He did have a big day head of him. _Yeah, another perfect show. I wonder if a cat and bug will play with me during this one?_ He chuckled and walked forward. Letting a dove land on his shoulder, he walked in the moonlight.

* * *

 **A little shorter compared to chapters 1, 2, and 3, but this was all I had planned for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! See you next illusion!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	5. Kaitou KID

**Guess who's back?**

 **To those who reviewed:**

 **GreenDrkness:** Oh yes, he most definitely will! As for Conan and hakuba…read this. I'm sure it will answer your question.

 **AliciaMCDeBurgh:** You had goosebumps!? That means I'm doing this fanfiction thing right! Yes!

 **Hannah:** Awe thank you hannah!

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover:** Pfft (Hinting, who's hinting? Hehe….) Well…if last chapter was worrying and calming then this chapter will have alarm bells singing in your head. Also references are my life~

 **Purrloin77:** Kaito is my favorite too! Yay! Don't worry, he'll give it to someone who really needs it.

 **nightmaster000:** Thanks

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed! And those who favorited and followed! I'm not forgetting you cuties too! Thank you! Now on with the story you came to see.**

 **Here's a key for reference:**

 **Japanese:** _ **"Japanese talking"**_

 **French: "** Normal talking"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC/MK nor ML**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Kaitou Kid**

* * *

 _On April 21st,_

 _I will come save the Red Lady_

 _And her heritage gem_

 _From the devious serpent,_

 _Who stands in the way_

 _Of our Love._

 _And when the moon is close to its highest,_

 _I will sweep my sweet off her feet_

 _Before stowing away into the Parisian Night._

 _Love,_

 _Kaitou Kid (strange doodle)_

The tall man with his slick blonde hair was staring at a note. One side was written in Japanese while the side he was reading was in French. Correction-perfect French. His hands were shaking and his teeth were gritting themselves. He heard his assistant try to speak to him, but he only saw red.

"Jean, get the police on the phone. Kaitou Kid has returned to Paris." he growled.

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

When Marinette arrived at school(late as usual), she saw a crowd around her and Alya's desks. Everyone seemed to be interested, even Chloé. Although she was standing further away with Sabrina, Marinette could tell she was listening in on it as well. So, slowly, Marinette made her way to her seat. Kim, who was in her way, thankfully saw her and moved out the way. She saw Alya with her phone out, firing information to people. She felt very confused. _What happened? It must be about the Ladyblog, but there hasn't been anything happening other than Melodix, but that was a while ago._

"Hey, what's going on?" she questioned.

"You haven't heard?" Kim asked.

She shook her head.

"There is some weird magician that's going to steal that jewel in that restaurant." he generalized, making her even more confused.

 _Weird Magician? That jewel? That restaurant?_

"He means the uncatchable thief, Kaitou Kid." she heard Kaito inform her.

She turned to the pervert. Secretly thankful that she had pants on today. "Kaitou Kid?"

"Yeah, like Kaitou 1412?"

"1412?..." something clicked in her head. "Wait, like that old thief, that steals jewels?"

Kaito seemed to frown before nodding.

"He's back here? Why?" she questioned.

Her friend just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but apparently, he's going to steal Xingjuan's Tear."

That shocked her. The same jewel that belonged to her family? _Some thief is going to try and steal it!?_ Kaito suddenly laughed. He must've seen her expression, because the next thing he said was:

"Don't worry, he may steal jewels but he always returns them later." he reassured her.

Now she was really confused. "He returns them? Why?"

Kaito shrugged and Alya, who seemed to have heard her popped in the conversation. "I think he may be looking for something."

Marinette looked at her blogger friend in question. Missing Kaito tense up. "Looking for something?"

Alya nodded, "Yeah, I did a little research last night and-"

"By a little, she means, she stayed up all night and looked everything up about him and his heists." Nino cut in.

Her friend glared at the DI, then looked back at her. "Anyway! I researched and found that he always gives the stolen jewels back. So I think A) he's either doing it for kicks or B) he's searching for something."

"What would he be looking for?"

"I don't know, but since he only targets diamonds or other jewels, we can assume it's a jewel. He also only does his heist on or around full moons. Oh! And also, over the past few years, he mostly did heists in Japan."

"Japan? Then why is he back here?" Marinette questioned.

"Maybe, what he's looking for can't be found in Japan? Maybe he's opening his horizons?"

"Maybe." Marinette replied before she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Alya. You won't have to waste your plus one on me."

"What?! Does this mean you're not going!? Because girl-!" Alya began.

She shook her head. "No, no. The thing is…I am. I mean, my family was invited."

Alya's eyes widened. "Your family was i-"

Suddenly the teacher came in and spoke up, cutting off Alya. "Alright! Everyone back to their seats!" when everyone grudgingly went to their places and sat down, she spoke up again. "I know everyone is excited about Kaitou Kid, but I need you all to pay attention and focus on English for a while."

Alya gave her the look that promised to explain later. She just nodded. After all that was settle and down, they started the lesson. Sadly, her mind was elsewhere. _The uncatchable thief huh? I doubt it._

* * *

By the time lunch hit, Alya was grilling Kaito for anything everything and anything about the elusive thief.

"Well, luckily you're talking to me. I happen to be his biggest fan!" Kaito proudly claimed.

"Oh? Your telling me you admire a thief?" Marinette sassily asked as she crossed her arms.

He threw his hands over his heart in mock offense. "He is an entertainer." suddenly, he grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it, keeping eye contact during the whole exchange. "And as a fellow entertainer myself, I only have high respects for him, Princess." he spoke low and very suavely.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush against her wishes. To think that the _dork_ that she grew to knew suddenly became a charmer in a couple of years surprised not only her, but Nino. She could see the shocked expression on his face. Along with Alya. _Who is now smirking at something behind me? What?_ She was going to turn around, but realized that she let her hand linger in Kaito's for far too long, so quickly she took her hand back. And with the efforts that she used on Chat, as Ladybug, she put on a face of indifference. She re-crossed her arms and huffed, her cheeks still red.

"Whatever, he's still a thief."

The _annoying_ magician shrugged in shoulders and sent a wink her way. "Alright, but when you see him, you might think differently."

 _What was that supposed to mean?!_ Suddenly, the bell rung throughout the school, signaling the end of lunch. Kaito smirked at her before 'magically' popping a white rose out of his hands. Instead of offering it to her, like normal, he placed it behind her ear.

"Don't forget about your little detention later, Mari-chan." he reminded her, still acting suavely.

She grumbled, "How could I forget? Your little perverted comment landed me in there. You should be in there with me."

"Oh? Are you inviting me?" he playfully questioned.

"No, I just think you'll become more civilized by spending time in there. Maybe even learn not to say or do things like that."

He grinned, "I don't know, that sounds like you want to spend more time with me."

"I'd rather not spend time with a perverted trickster." she received a small shrug from him.

"So cold, Mari-chan. See you later." he smirked and winked at her yet again, then his eyes lingered behind her and his smirk widened before he turned and left.

He didn't even get far enough away before Alya latched to her side. "Girl! What was that!?"

Confused she asked back, "What as what?"

"That! That was flirting darling!" she squealed.

"Wha- No! That was just Kaito, being himself." Marinette reasoned.

"If by himself, you mean a cute flirt who has his eye on you! Girl I'm so proud!" Alya kept squealing as she dragged her along.

Marinette was too busy trying to explain to Alya why it wasn't like that. Not even noticing the boiling Adrien Agreste that was rooted to his spot.

* * *

Adrien couldn't stop his blood from boiling at Kaito's antics. It infuriated him, how easily the boy had made Marinette blush, how close he was to her, and how flirty he was to her. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. To make matters even more worse, the kid smirked at him! Smirked! Like he knew it was angering him, and that he didn't want to show it.

The secret nek- cat hero…glared at Kaito as he left, not noticing the girls leaving as well. He didn't even hear Nino call him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked his friends way in confusion. "What?"

"You alright, bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Nino didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You were just glaring at Kaito like he had personally disrespected your family."

 _Damnit, Adrien. Now you look like a jerk! You have to remember that Kaito and Marinette are friends. Childhood friends. Along with Nino. No need to get riled up over…nothing._

"No, No. It's nothing like that. I just remembered that…my schedule was going to be pretty full tomorrow."

Nino looked unconvinced still, but seemed to shrug it off. "That is a legit reason to get angry. It's like you dad thinks you're some kind of robot." the DJ ranted.

"Yeah." Adrien just simply replied.

The DJ raised an eyebrow, but simply continued on. "Yeah…I wonder what's up with Kaito and Marinette though."

Adrien's shoulder's tensed and gritted his teeth. "I wonder that too."

"Mmhm…I've never seen him act this flirty with her. I mean he used to flip her skirt all the time when we were younger, but that was more to rile her up than anything." Nino pondered.

The information made Adrien give Nino a double take. "F-Flip her skirt!?"

Nino nodded and grinned. "Yep, and he would always embarrass her by 'extravagantly' telling our classmates what color her underwear was. Although most of the time, his extravagance failed him."

Adrien felt more anger towards the foreigner, even though that was in the past. "That must've been pretty embarrassing for Marinette."

"Yeah. But, now…he has a…semi-gentlemanly approach. It concerns me a little."

"Oh? Why?" Honestly, Adrien was relieved that Nino felt concerned. It made him feel like his feelings towards the who situation weren't messed up.

"I'm starting to think that he likes her."

 _"I, too, am in love with a friend of mine."_

 _Oh no, he doesn't just like her. He loves her._ And that is what irritated him the most. No matter how much he knew it shouldn't, it still did. It was like he was…stealing something precious from Adrien. Which is even more confusing. He can share Marinette. She is just his friend. Even though the thought of them together isn't ideal to him. Or the image of them flirting. Or them….kissing like Plagg had stated. He wanted to think of it as him being protective over his girlfriend. _Like girl…that's a friend. Not a girlfriend._ Somehow the idea of her not being anything more to him was disappointing.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

Elevator doors open and a young teen walked out. He had blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. He appeared to be British yet Asian as well. He was wearing a large beige coat. It looked like something from an old detective film. Underneath, there was a peak of a white collar shirt and a black tie. He had dark grey-borderline black-dress pants. He had black dress shoes on. They seemed to be shining in the light. All in all he looked very classy.

Next to him was a small boy with large glasses. The boy had a smirk on his adorable face. His hair was a dark brown that was styled with a small lower spike at his neck. He also had a small cowlick sticking up in the back of his styled hair. His dark bangs hovered over his brilliant blue eyes. That were taking in every distinct detail. The child wore a royal blue suit with matching shorts. Underneath he had a white dress shirt with a small red bow.

 _ **"A high-class Chinese restaurant in Paris. This sounds like an odd place for him to steal from, but he has stolen in stranger places."**_ The young boy spoke in Japanese yet sounded more adult than he should have.

 _ **"Yes, but something about this place feels off. Like, something bad is about to happen."**_ The teen confessed.

 _ **"I understand what you mean. It's like a crime scene before the murder had committed the crime."**_

The teen nodded in agreement. Together they walked until they reached double doors, painted a bold red. They were carved in an ancient Chinese-like style. There was a sign out front with the date of their opening. There was even a small count down number, which was at 1. Standing on guard by the door, were two French officers who were looking at them in question.

The teen cleared his throat and started talking to them. His French was almost perfect. Great for a foreigner but not good enough to fool natives into thinking he was a native. His semi-heavy accent gave it away. After a few times back and forth, the two let them pass through. Inside they saw a grand room that was basically Chinese everything. They saw a red head Frenchman barking orders to other officers about securing the place. There were tables everywhere. It looked like they were setting up the room to finalize the finishing touches. They boy noticed a table directly under the giant chandelier. Odd way to set up a room, but he wrote it off as a French thing.

They looked around the room and saw a tall blonde male talking to what seemed to be the chief. In his hand the two recognized the card as the heist note they had come for. They walked over to the men and the teen cleared his throat yet again to gain his attention.

When the male turned around, the boy nearly froze. The way this man projected himself had entitled and malicious. Like a criminal. A very expensive criminal. He glared down at them as if expecting them to break under his gaze.

"Hello sir. I am Hakuba Saguru or Saguru Hakuba here. I am a detective from Japan. I was called here to help with decoding the letter and catching Kaitou Kid." he introduced himself.

"A detective? You?" The man scoffed. "I don't buy it. Get out of here!"

"Sir, I am one of the only available detectives that work on Kaitou Kid's case. I may be young, but don't be fooled."

The man wasn't buying it. He seemed to get prepared to say something else until the Chief stopped him. "It's ok, Monsieur William. The mayor called him here. He can crack this note. He is the next best thing we could get."

Monsieur William grumbled. "Fine. So who is this kid?" he gestured to the small boy.

Hakuba looked at the boy. "This is Conan. I'm….I'm watching him for 'friends' of mine."

"Hm, I see. Well then, let's get straight to business. Hand him the letter." he ordered.

Conan saw the Chief hand over the white letter. Hakuba was looking at it. Reading the French side of it, while he looked at the side written in Japanese directly underneath it.

 _April 21st? That's tomorrow. The Red Lady and her heritage gem? I get the gem part, but the Red Lady? Who is that supposed to be?_ Conan looked over at the stage and saw two actors rehearsing a scene. The main female actor was in front of a male actor. She wore an old Chinese dress that was red, gold, and black. That's when it hit him. _He's talking about the actor that plays the lead role. Is he going to dress up as her? Or will that be his accomplice that he 'kidnaps'? Or will he just kidnap the actor? If he is, then why?_

His gaze shifted towards the chandelier again. Something about it was bugging him. It was new. Not like polished to look new, but new. Like it must've came in a box marked fragile and never before saw the light of the sun until recently. However, as new as it was, the chain seemed to be tampered with. It was rustier than the rest. While everything was new, that piece looked like it was about to snap with the slightest tap.

His eyes traveled downward to a large round table. It had a white cloth over it and simple necessities on it. Like salt, pepper, sugar, napkins, ketchup, etc. Slowly, he creeped over to it. Dodging the officers along the way. Once he arrived, he pulled himself onto one of the chairs to look onto the table. On it was a card. It read:

 _Dupain-Chengs_

 _Who are they?_ Conan turned around and gazed at the rest of the room. That's when he saw it. In the sound room. There was a burly man talking to another weak looking man. The burly man was holding something in his right hand it looked long, but he couldn't make out the shape. Conan saw a stand, off to the side. It was like something for a rifle. That's when he added the facts.

 _Rusted piece of a chandelier. Table for the Dupain-Chengs. A rifle stand. A man talking to another. Man holding a long object._ He looked over at Hakuba and Monsieur William. The elder kept looking at the sound room above them every chance he had. _They're planning to murder someone. But how will the sniper be able to see the chain?_ He scanned the chandelier yet again. That's when he notices that some type of round dot was on the rusted piece. It looked like… _a stick on light reflector. I see. He's going to use that to find it and shoot it down. If he aims well, he'll get rid of the reflector and make it seem like the light fixture fell on its own._

Conan looked back at the owner. _I guess by devious serpent, he meant Mr. Williams. So he must know about the planned murder. But that brings the question of who the Red Lady is. If he's planning to save the this group from death, then why does he mention the actor?_ He looked at the actor and decided to find out. Maybe the actor was a Dupain-Cheng?

So Conan hopped off the chair and made his way to a woman who seemed to be the director. They were standing there looking at the stage with a script in their hand. Carefully, he walked up to them and tugged on their jacket. When the director looked at him, he put on the most innocence and cute act.

"Ano..Who…is..that?" he pointed to the lady on the stage.

The French lady smiled and leaned down towards him. "That is Xingjuan. An old princess from China. She was the original owner of Xingjaun's Tear. Since it came from her crown."

Conan shook his head. "No, actor."

"Oh? The actor. That's Joanne Belle."

 _No a Dupain-Cheng. Hmm._ He put his hand on his chin and thought hard. He knew Kid. And He most likely knew that Kid knew about the owner's plot. _So what does he mean by Red Lady? Who are the Dupain-Chengs?_

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUNNNNN! Who Are they!? And why are they the best bakers in Paris?!- Ah-hem…Also, are you glad Conan finally showed up? It only took..4 chapters and a couple of paragraphs. Also, this is not Kaito x Marinette story. Although, that seems like a very interesting and kinda cute ship. This endgame ship will not be them, btw. But if you do like that ship, then still read this story, because they will have a lot of moments(purely to make Adrien jelly). So live off that! Make the fanart or fanfictions that revolve around them or whatever you wish.**

 **See you all next illusion~!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	6. The Heist

**Here we go! It's heist time! Get your monocles and top hats out. Also…many of you hardcore love square shippers are going to hate this chapter….*wink***

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Look at my writing style. My ideas. You think I can make these shows? Oh hell no. You must be crazy chica.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Heist**

* * *

It was dark.

Scratch that, it was semi-dark.

The curtains were closed, but the light from the moonlight leaked inside. Illuminating the room in a dark blue tinted lighting. There were shapes in the blue darkness. A silhouette of a couch. A TV. A coffee table. Painting frames. A ceiling fan. As the room stretched further. A counter was showed that was wrapped around a kitchen like area. From the living area, the counter acted as a window to the kitchen, while leaving only a little space to act as the door way between said areas. In the middle of the fairly large kitchen was a table. It was neither big nor long. Unlike the other room, the kitchen was showered in a golden light, that lit the table up, revealing it's dark oak color.

On the table were an assortment of devices. There were small little silver cylinders that crowded around one area. In another corner was a pile of clothes and masks with holes. There were stacks of cards next to what seemed to be a gun. A high-tech pair of binoculars. There were small white rectangles in another pile. A green spray can with no label. There was also a silver computer. On the screen was a green 3D version of a large building. On the sides were pieces of information.

Standing on either side of the table were two males. One was obviously older, with his white balding hair, moustache, and round glasses. The other was young with his dark brown hair and mischievous indigo eyes.

"So are we all set to go, Jii-chan?" the young man spoke with excitement in his voice.

The elder nodded and scanned the table. "Yes. I suggest you pack up and go get your suit, Kaito-botchama."

The youth nodded and proceed to leave to kitchen area. Kaito made his way down the end of the hall way from the living room. There was a door at the very end. He grasped the handle and turned it, swinging it open. The room it revealed was simple.

It had blue walls. A small bed with blue sheets. A dark oak wooden frame, dresser, closet doors, and desk. His eyes wondered to the desk. There was a leather spinning chair pulled up to it. The desk itself was littered with papers and writing utensils. On the desk, was a white top hat. The hole was faced up and stuffed with white and blue cloth. On top was a small monocle.

Kaito made his way towards to hat. When he was in reach, he quickly grabbed it off the desk, careful not to disturb the resting monocle. He looked through the hat, checking that everything was there. _Don't want to get there and have no pants to wear._ He chuckled quietly. However, that chuckle seized to a halt when he came upon something. It was a black box. There was a red design on the lid. It was similar to Chinese.

Confused, the boy picked the box up and set his hat of goodies down. Carefully, he opened it and saw a weird necklace inside. It was an orange necklace with a charm. The charm was in the shape of a fox tail. It even had the colors. Orange and white.

 _Hmph, well Phantom Thieves are like foxes. I'll take it. Although I wonder how it got in here. Did Jii-chan or mom get this for me?_ He took the necklace out of the box and carefully placed it around his neck. _If it's a gift, might as well wear it._ However, once he placed it on, it exploded with orange light.

He shielded his eyes from the flash. Silently cursing himself for falling for a trick that could possible end his life. However, as he waited, nothing happened. Slowly and steadily, he removed his arms and looked around. His eyes instantly locked with eyes with a small fox themed creature.

It's furry tail flicked back and forth as they both scanned each other. Its stomach was white. Its coat a shiny orange that shimmered in the small light. Its paws were all dipped all black. Its eyes were sharp yet feminine and colored a shade of violet. Above them were small dots like eyebrows. It had a small mouth that was surrounded by a patch of white.

In their tense silence, Kaito brought a hand up and…

proceeded to….

poke the poor creature.

"Wow, is this some new toy I never heard about? That trick to make this appear was golden. I got to learn that." he poked it and stretched it face.

The fox seemed to get annoyed because next thing he knew it bit him. "Ow!" he rubbed his injured finger.

"Hmph! Don't do that! You'll ruin my beautiful face!" the fox scolded with a very female voice.

"Oh my god, it talks!" he went to grab the fox, but it dodged his grabby hands by flying. "It flies too!"

"Hey! I'm not an it! I'm a Kwami! A god! Show some respect!" it-The god huffed.

"A god?"

"Yes! Well…sort of like one! I've been around since lying and trickery became a thing." she bragged.

"Oh?" he slowly creeped up on her as she had her arms crossed.

"Yes! You should be glad, I'm here! Instead of trying to grab me, you should worship the very air I- Whaaa!" she was suddenly grabbed by the magic hands of Kaito.

"You're so tiny, kami-sama." he softly squeezed her. "So, what is kami-sama doing here? Came to bless my skills?"

"First of all, the name is Volnari* and second, I'm here to make you a superhero!" she announced.

He stopped. "Superhero?"

"Yeah like a human with super abilities?"

He tilted his head. "What for?"

"Because…Because you were chosen!"

Kaito seemed to scoff. "Chosen?"

"What!? It's true! You have been chosen to fight evil and protect- where are we?" she asked.

"Paris." he simply answered.

"The village-"

Kaito suddenly cut her off, correcting her. "City."

"The city of Paris!" she finished.

Kaito hummed, "Well, sorry to break it too you Volnari-sama, I don't want to be a superhero." he confessed.

She seemed to look at him like he was crazy. "W-What!? But you get a cool suit and a sly name like Volpina!"

He made a face at the name.. "Doesn't really sound cool."

"Vulpino?" he shook his head. "Vulpin?" he shook his head yet again.

She groaned, "This is a deal of a lifetime! You were chosen! It's your destiny! Your mission-!"

"Hold it." he stopped her from ranting. "I already have a mission. It's to find Pandora and the people who took my father away from me. That's the only mission for me. Sorry."

She seemed frazzled. "B-But…I can give you the power to find…Pandora? And the people who took your dad!"

"Sorry, but no thank you. Now if you excuse me." he let her go. "I have a heist to do."

"H-Heist?" she mumbled in question.

Kaito ignored the creature and grabbed his hat. He walked to the door, ready to leave, until he was stopped by the small kwami. He looked over his shoulder at her. She was hovering by him with her ears flattened. She was giving him _that_ look. The puppy(in this case, fox) eyes.

He sighed, "What?"

"C-Can I come with?" she sounded on the brink of tears.

Kaito considered saying No, but the big balls of liquid that welded in her large eyes convinced him not to. "Alright."

She instantly brightened up. Without warning, she flew into his hat. After a few ruffles, her head popped out as she stared at him. Seeming to remember something.

"Oh, yes! I know you don't want to be a hero now, but still, no one must know about me. Okay?"

He just nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Volnari dived back in the bundle of clothes as he left his room. _Chosen to be a hero? Ha! A thief isn't a hero._

* * *

A white suited silhouette stood in the distance of a tall hotel building. A cape was fluttering behind him like dove wings. The figure stood with binoculars to his eyes. They were locked on the windows of a restaurant in the hotel. There were tables full of people. Police everywhere. However, he was staring at a table with a French-Asian family filling the seats. The binoculars moved and he spotted a young boy along with a British teen. They were conversing and staring at the French-Asian family.

He nearly dropped the binoculars in surprise, but instead he masked it with a smirk. "Seems like Tantei-kun and Hakuba have joined the party." _How did they even get out here? I suspect the news of my new heist drew them in. Word spreads fast._

He handed the binoculars to an old man behind him. "Botchama. Be careful out there. Now that young Edogawa and Hakuba have joined it will be difficult."

"Sounds fun! And Jii-san remember, right now I'm Kaitou Kid." Jii nodded as Kaitou stood on the railing and threw himself off.

He let himself freefall before his cape turned into a white hang-glider. Letting him glide his way to the hotel roof. It took about a couple of minutes. 20 or so. Before he landed. When he did. He let his cape change back from a hang-glider to a regular cape. There was an orange buzz from his suit that flew out and looked at him.

"Wow, fancy! I like it. It would be better if it were orange though." the creature told him as he was disguising himself in waiter clothes.

"Orange?" Kid stopped. "I can't be Magician under the moonlight with an orange suit. I would have to be Magician under the Sunset."

"I was just saying! Don't have to be rude about it" she huffed and pouted at him.

He huffed back and placed a cap on his head. "Alright, come on Volari-sama. I have a show to do."

"Okay!" she flew into his apron pockets before sticking her head out to see.

The magician under the moonlight silently made his way inside the building. A dark smirk on his face. _It's time to make my debut and sweep a princess off her feet. I just hope tantei-kun figured out the owner's trickery._

* * *

Marinette planned to look her best at the dinner. She had a dress that she worked endlessly on all week and weekend. She was late to patrols doing the garment, but it was worth it. The dress she had on for that night was short and light blue. It was styled like a cheongsam. However, the part that was at her neck and shoulders was transparent. The rest was solid blue with tear-like fabric drops hanging from the edges. Inspired by the gem, of course. Underneath that layer were layers of puffy blue frills. It was fancy yet simple enough.

Around her neck was a pearl necklace with a silver clover charm. She had silver bracelets and heels. Small heels, thankfully. Her hair was down and curled in big wavy curls. She had a light blue headband in her hair to compliment her outfit. She even had a tiny blue purse with a white M stitched into it. Everything matched. From her head to her toes. She matched. In fact the only thing that didn't match was her miraculous. Those black studs stood out like a sore thumb. Which she resolved by having her hair styled down.

When she walked in, she was nearly tackled by Alya. The girl was squealing and squeezing. Alya was dressed in a long royal purple dress. To go along with it she had white accessories and shoes. She even had a white and purple purse. Alya's hair was up in a ponytail that had a purple band around it.

"Oh my god! Mari! You look great! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Thank you. I told you I would come. You look great too!"

Alya nodded. "Thanks, but Mari, I was worried that you would starting doing that thing you do, by making up situations in your head and acting like they happened. Only to freak out to them."

"T-To be honest, I did, but I remembered the heist and decided to come see the phantom thief myself." It wasn't a lie.

She did want to see the uncatchable thief. _Maybe even catch him myself._ But the real reason was the pushing from her kwami, Tikki. She reminded her of the deal she made with the owner and then ran through the possible consequences if she didn't go. So she went. And now here she was.

"Oooh? I think Prince Charming is staring at you~" Alya teased.

Marinette's cheeked flushed. "What?" she quickly looked around and suddenly locked her sky colored eyes with grassy green ones.

They belonged to Adrien. Who was looking at her in awe. Taking in her appearance. Her face heated up even more. With a nudge from Alya, she waved at him. She saw his face redden and she nearly had to do a double take. _Is Adrien Agreste blushing!?_ He waved back at her before shyly scratching his neck. To be honest, the fact that he seemed shy, made her confidence crank up a little. It definitely did if he just blushed.

"Come on, let's go get seated." Her mother ushered her.

"Oh yeah! The play is about to start too! I suggest ordering fast!" Alya suggested before walking to her own table where her mother and Nino, who was sporting the same color scheme, waited.

 _At least she used her plus one for that certain someone_. Marinette and her family made way to the table directly in the middle. It was right below the main chandelier. The idea sitting there made her nervous. _What if it breaks?_ She quickly dismissed that thought. The lighting was very new. As she had seen earlier. There was nothing wrong with it. However, she couldn't shake the feelings of dread as she drew close.

It wasn't even 5 minutes when they sat down, until a waiter came. He stood a little tall. He had really short brown hair that stuck out of his cap. His face adored small freckles. He wore a black waiters outfit along with the small apron, that housed a pen, a notepad, a phone, and change. She swore she saw something orange in it, yet it was gone in a flash. _Maybe it was his phone going off?_

"Hello, my name is Pierre Stone. I am your waiter for the night." he introduced himself before following with a question. "Would anyone of you like to start with water before ordering you drinks?"

Her parents politely declined while Marinette nodded. "I'll have one."

Pierre looked at her and smiled. _Where have I seen that smile?_ "Coming right up, Miss."

The waiter left and they turned to the stage. The lights lowered and a spotlight was on the owner. He looked the same as she saw him, but he seemed more cheerful. Was it a front he was putting on for the audience? Or did something happen?

"Ladies and Gentleman. I'm glad to have you all here. It's such an honor to have so many famous faces here tonight. However, it's not that much of an honor to be in the presence of Royalty!" he spoke into his mic.

Suddenly a spot light was on their family. "The Dupain-Chengs! Especially the young Dupain-Cheng, a descendent of Xingjaun herself. I'm glad to you have all here tonight!"

She could hear people murmuring around them. She heard Chloé shriek and rage at her table. The shocked gazes of Alya, Nino, and Adrien drilled into her skull. Which she should've expected. She didn't exactly tell Alya why her family was invited. Just some lie. It was something about how the owner had been a fan of their bakery and invited him. If she had know this display would happen, then she would've said something…. _eh. No, that would just bring about more questions than I can answer._

Marinette knew she looked sheepish as everyone clapped around them. Her cheeks were flaring. Thankfully the spotlight soon faded away, letting her breathe.

"As amazing as it is to see the descendent herself. Our lovely night has been tampered with as you all know. Kaitou Kid intends to steal the jewel you all came to see. Xingjaun's Tear!" He raised a velvet box that rested the jewel from her dreams.

"So to counter the theft, I will hide the jewel. It will be in a place that is alive now, but has been dead for years." he riddled.

 _Alive now, but dead for years?_

"So, once again. Thank you for showing up. I hope you enjoy your stay. The play will start in 5 minutes!" the owner left the stage and walked behind the curtains.

"Alive now, but had been dead for years?" her mother mumbled.

"Maybe he means one of these antiques?" Her dad suggested.

Her mother nodded, "Maybe."

As her parents conversed, she looked around the room. Every table was filled. There were people she only seen in magazines and there were people who she had never seen before. She glanced up at the light fixture and shivered. Goosebumps ran down her spine for some odd reason. Marinette tried and failed to shake the feeling. _It could fall any minute._ It was silly to think. How could a brand-spanking new chandelier fall so easily? _But what if it does? What if this is some type of trap?_ That thought was quickly torn from of her mind. A Trap? She was Ladybug! She could tell a trap from a mile away. Hell, she even made them. And this was definitely no a trap. That was just the embarrassment talking. _Right?_

Suddenly the room darkened considerable and the stage lit up, drawing her attention to it. The curtains drew back at revealed a woman standing there. She was dressed in an outfit like the one from her dreams. Everything about it and her were wrong. The colors were way off and the hair wasn't even done properly. The blue, in the outfit, was replaced with red. _Blood Red._ The silver that she had remembered to be on the dress were replaced with gold. The dark blue was replaced with black. The woman had make up caking her face. Her eyes were a light green that was completely wrong. Her long, black hair up in a very unique style of pigtails with loops. The crown on her head is what threw Marinette off.

It looked nothing like the crown in her dreams. The sharp black wing-like edges were gone. The flowers? Disappeared. Instead it was a small gold square-like piece that had gold tendrils sticking out the sides. Like whiskers. Hanging from them were small gemstones. The only similarity it had with the original was the piece that danged on the woman's forehead. It was in a tear shape like the gem, but this time it was red. _They must've made a replica. But why change the color?_ That's when she noticed something odd about the gem. She spotted brush strokes on it. Lines that showed it had been painted over.

Her eyes stared and stared at the gem, until something caught her eye. It was a sliver of blue. Tiny, yet noticeable if one were to look for it. _Is that the Tear? Did they really put it on the actor!?_ Flabbergasted, she continued to stare. Not noticing that the play was even going on. Just focused on the jewel that was hiding in plain sight. Suddenly the certain closed and she was back to her senses. People around her clapped _. Was that the end_?

Sure enough, once she thought that the curtains reopened and the scene was different. There were fake red pillars and a painting of a garden behind them. The woman was standing before a man who was kissing her hand. They had dressed him the same as…the murderer. Even the hair was the same. The only difference was that his face didn't match. He sported brown eyes that were too wide to be the killers. His eyebrows were too big. _I can't believe I'm actually caring about eyebrows_ And his lips were not even near the man's size.

The play continued on to another scene with the woman and the lover. The man's color scheme was black like Chat's but he was dressed in peasant Chinese clothes. Not the armor from her dream. Even the hair and eyes were wrong. It bothered her that they got it wrong, but it was not like she could go up there and fix it. Besides they would question how she knew it was wrong. _And I do not want to go through that._ When the curtains closed again. She decided to rescan the crowd of people. She spotted the group of researchers at one of the tables. _That's weird. Why were they seated all the way over there?_ Confused, she looked back at their parents.

"Hey, can I talk to the Professors over there?" she whispered.

Tom and her mother, Sabine both nodded their heads. "Go right ahead sweetie. But be back soon."

"Alright."

Slowly, she got up and made her way to the researchers table. She could tell many people were looking her way, but she tried not to think too much about it. Marinette was half-way there until her bad luck struck. It was ironic, for being the hero of luck, it would be logical to think she was the luckiest person alive. Sadly, that was not case.

This time, as she walked, she was splashed with a glass of water. It soaked her whole outfit and ruined her curls. She heard Chloé break out in laughter at her state. She looked down at the person who ruined her outfit and saw the waiter, Pierre. He seemed to have tripped onto the floor. There was an empty overturned glass with ice and a gray serving tray on the floor. He looked up at her from his hat.

"Ah! Sorry!" he frantically apologized as he picked up the fallen items. "I can make it up to you!"

She shook her head. "It's alright. It's just water."

Pierre stood up and shook his head. "No, I ruined your lovely outfit. Let me make it up to you!"

Marinette noticed all the staring eyes and decided to give in. It wasn't like anything bad would happen. So she sighed, "Alright."

The waiter instantly brightened up. "Alright then, this way!"

He led her to the side of the room towards a door, situated near the stage. They were about to go inside but were stopped by a child. It was a small boy that decided to tug on the waiter's small apron. Marinette looked at the strikingly familiar and super cute boy. His eyes were framed with large glasses. His hair was a dark brown that was smooth and styled with a small lower spike at his neck. He also had a small cowlick sticking up in the back of his styled hair. His dark bangs hovered over his sky colored eyes. The child wore a royal blue suit with matching shorts. Underneath he had a white dress shirt with a small red bow.

"Sorry, kid. Only employee's allowed back here." Pierre spoke with a strained smile.

Something mischievous glinted in his eyes. "Oh?...then why…are you taking…this girl behind there? She look not like an employee." his broken French which he spoke in a cute voice was just the thing that pushed her over the edge.

In one motion, she grabbed the boy and held him close to her chest. Squeezing him as much as possible. Marinette let out a happy squeal. Spinning herself around in a circle.

"Oh! You are just the most adorable little thing I've ever seen!"

"Ack!"

She pulled him closer into her water stained chest and cooed. "I could just eat you up!"

After a multitude of squeezing and squealing, she pulled him away and held the boy out in front of her. A small smile on her face at his expression. He looked dizzy and his glasses were slightly crooked. A small blush was on his cheeks which made her giggle.

"You know, I've lived in a bakery all my life, but I never seen something as sweet as you! What's your name kid?"

"A-Ah, Conan…Conan Ed-Edogawa." he stuttered.

A light bulb went off in her head. "Like Arthur Conan Dole? That Scottish author that wrote…what was it…Sher-Sherlock? Yeah! Sherlock Holmes?"

Conan looked at her will a surprised expression and a small twinkle in his eye. Which surprised her. Had he understood her? She could tell he spoke some French, but not nearly as good enough. _I guess he recognized his name in my sentence._

"Ah-em" she turned to head towards the waiter. He had a suspiciously familiar smirk on his face and his eyes constantly flickered from her to the child in her arms. "If I may, I suggest we go get you changed Ms. You don't want to be walking around in a damp dress." he reminded her of the task at hand.

"Oh! Right!" she placed the kid down and turn him around, away from the door.

"Ah! Wait-"

"Now, you should get back. I'm sure your parents are worried about you." she gave him a small push and straightened her self.

She gave the baffled child a wave before joining the man to the back. She failed to notice him smirk towards the boy. The door closed behind them and she was met with a long corridor. There were several doors. Some were open and there were people walking back and forth between them. They all seemed to be in a hurry. So no one noticed them. They walked past a pair of panicking people. She wasn't near them long enough to hear their whole conversation, but she caught some fragments.

"-was just here? Where did she go?"

Before she could question what they were talking about, she was guided to a room with a golden star on it. _Wait is he taking me to-_

"Alright here we are." he swiftly opened the door.

Inside was a room. It was small and pink. There was a mirror on the wall that was part of a vanity. The vanity was littered with all kinds of makeup products. There were boxes of clothing and props. She saw a the hair that the actor had worn. _So it's a wig._ There was a round table in the middle with the dress that she wore, along with the crown. _Why did he bring me here?_

"Here." he gathered the clothing and handed it to her, causing her to shake her head and push them away.

"I can't wear that! That's for the play."

Pierre just shook his head, "Don't worry, The actor is using the other pair of clothes. This is the only thing I can give you. Please?" he gave her _that_ look. The puppy dog eyes.

Unable to fight the utter cuteness she caved. "Fine!" he instantly brightened up again.

"Ok I'll be back!" he handed the clothes to her and walked out.

She sighed and looked at the bundle of clothes in her hands. _Let's see if I can remember how those maids did it._

* * *

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror. She almost looked like Xingjaun! The red, black, and gold dress fit well. However, it took many tries for her to finally get it right. Sure it lacked the pearls. And sure it was the wrong color scheme. But she had to admit, she could pull it off. _It's too bad my hair is short. All I would've been able to do, would be to put it up._

"You look gorgeous, Marinette!" Tikki complimented.

"Thank you Tikki."

The kwami hovered by her dress, studying it. While she did that, Marinette continued to admire herself in the mirror until the door busted open. She whipped around almost faster than lightning. She felt Tikki dive into the dress. Her heart thumped in her chest. Standing in the doorway was a French woman. She was dressed like a director. She even had the script rolled up in her hands.

"There you are! You're needed in 5 minutes! Come on, put the wig and crown on!" she made her way to her, but Marinette waved her arms to stop her.

"No! I'm not the actor!" she cried.

The lady stopped, "Wait a minute. Are you the descendent that was in the spotlight in the beginning?"

Marinette nodded and the lady broke out into a grin. "Well then that makes this better! I can't find Joanne, so you'll do perfectly."

 _What!?_

"B-But-!"

"Don't worry! The only thing you'll have to say is. 'My love.' with a lovesick sigh after a long pause in the other actors long speech. So, until I locate Joanne you'll have to be in her stead." The woman explained. "As they say, the show must go on! Now let's make turn you into a princess, sweetheart~"

"B-But it's on in 5, you said." she weakly tried to argue.

"It's fine! Before I was a play director I was a makeup artist. Trust me. Besides, you won't need much. You already look like her!" And with that the argument was won.

Marinette had lost. She let the director quickly do her work on her face. Her stomach twisted in knots. She could feel the nervousness swell up. When the makeup was finished, 3 minutes were remaining. The director quickly pulled her hair back and set the wig on her head, along with the crown. Soon, with only a minute left, she was being pushed out the door, too the stage. However, they ran into a problem on the way there.

"What is she doing here!?" It was the owner! He demanded an answer as he glared down at her.

"I couldn't find Joanne! We have to keep the show rolling, sir!" the woman explain the situation yet his glare stood strong.

He grumbled, "Fine." Gilles pulled a walkie talkie out before walking away from them, speaking in hushed tones.

She didn't have time to worry about it, because she was pushed onto the stage. Marinette looked back at the lady.

"Remember, 'My Love.' and if you get nervous, don't worry! The other actor is kind enough to remind you if needed." she whispered with a wink.

Nodding sheepishly, she looked back at the stage at the male actor then the audience. They seemed to notice right away the change in actor, because they started mumbling again. _Oh god, I can't do this!_ She felt Tikki snuggle closer to her. _Right, ladybug confidence. I can do this!_ So she squared her shoulders and walked to the middle, where the actor was at. He didn't seemed shocked by the change in actress as the crowd was. That's when she noticed the difference. His eyes were blue and his hair was a dark brown. It was a different actor. _Maybe he's a backup? Like an understudy?_ He smiled at her and she felt déjà vu all over again.

"My Love! How it is great to see your lovely face again. I feel as though it has been ages." He started, his voice smooth like silk yet very familiar. "For the past days, I have dreamed to see your smiling face. To cradle you in my arms. To feel the warmth of your hands in mine. To hear your sweet voice." He placed his hand on her chin, leaned in close, and spoke low. "To feel your lips on mine."

 _Oh god, he's good!_ She felt her face heat up. She was starting to doubt if she would be able to say her designated line. He smirked and she was hit with another wave a déjà vu. Where had she seen that smirk!? It was going to drive her crazy.

Luckily, the actor pulled away, grabbed her hand, and started his speech up again. "That's why I've come with a request. My Lady, I cannot go another day waking up without you by my side." she saw people on the other side of the stage looking at the script in confusion. _Oh god, had he missed up the speech?_ "You are the reason I live. The reason I feel hope in my heart. You make me complete, whole. I cannot be without you. So, I ask just one thing…." He trailed off. "Run away with me."

She couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "What?"

He nodded and started up again. "Come with me. We can marry with no labels to hold us back. With our only witnesses will be the stars and moonlight. So, princess-no Xingjaun will you come with me?"

She looked at him, the panicking backstage people, and the audience. She noticed some of them were so engrossed that they were looking at her like 'take-it!-Go-with-him!' She saw a British teen pointing to the officers on the side and ordering them around. The officers took off to the backstage area, confusing her. _Is Kaitou Kid here?_ She saw the young boy from earlier enter a white door that seem to lead to the sound room. Another sight that confused her. She was going to look at the windows to the room until the actor squeezed her hand. That's when she realized that she had been silent for too long.

Marinette looked back at him and nervously spoke. "M-My Lo-ove…I-" She bit her lower lip.

She gave the room one last once over before she nodded. His smile shifted to a smirk that she knew she had seen before. _But where!?_

"Then let us seal the deal, with a kiss." She heard a gasp.

Was it from her mouth or the audiences? She couldn't tell. The only thing she could tell were the sudden pair of lips that smashed into hers. Shocked, she couldn't move. Her heart and mind was racing. _Was this supposed to happen?_ Her wide eyes squeezed close as the other pulled her closer.

Suddenly, there was a herd of footsteps behind him and a voice that rang out. "Kaitou Kid!"

 _What?_

They broke contact and the actor pulled away with a smirk. He looked behind him and at the British teen she saw before. He was standing there with a herd of officers, glaring at him.

The man chuckled. "Seems you figured me out, Hakuba-san." the man gripped the fabric on his shoulder and pulled it away, revealing a white suit.

There was another gasp and she was sure it can from both her and audience. Standing before her, was the elusive Kaitou Kid. Complete with his white suit, hat, and monocle. He stood with a proud smirk on his face while Marinette felt like she was dying. _Kaitou Kid….kissed me!? What!?_

"Well, as fun as this is, I must be going!" He pulled her into his chest. "I have pressing matters with the princess to attend to!"

 _ **BOOM**_

Suddenly they were surrounded by pink smoke. She felt something tugging at her clothes, before she had a chance to freak out again, the smoke settled and she saw Kaitou Kid fleeing the scene with… _Me?!_ The officers ran after them. Suddenly, she was being pulled along, by another officer.

"Come on!" his voice was very familiar.

He wore the standard blue uniform. His eyes were blue and his hair a dark brown. Well from what she could tell from under the hat he had on, it was. He wore black glasses. She was being pulled along, forced to run to keep up with the officer. _Doesn't anyone notice that, That isn't me_!?

She looked behind her and saw the British teen, Hakuba chasing them. _But why? Kaitou kid is- Wait a minute._ They broke off from the running group of officers, by making a sharp right. The teen turned with them and seemed to be gaining on them. Suddenly, the officer pulled something equivalent to a gun out and shot at the teen.

Marinette freaked until she saw that they were cards. The teen momentarily halted only to run at them again. She looked back at the officer- _No, this has to be Kid._ Narrowing her eyes, she tugged hard on his hand. She successfully slowed them down. Kid looked at her with wide eyes, then smirked. She was confused until he suddenly made an unprepared turn, tugging her along.

They stopped completely and Kid pulled her behind him, while he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a green spray can with no label. She was about to demand what he was doing, until she saw the Brit turn into the hall they were in. The poor boy was sprayed in the face. He dropped like a weight and she nearly screamed.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping." the thief reassured her.

"O-Oh."

Suddenly they were moving again. She saw Kid discard his disguise, revealing his suit again. They ran to a stair well and started ascending.

"Where are you taking me? How did you run away with me, back there, when it wasn't me? Why are you doing this?!" she fired question after question.

None of her questions were answered. Except for her first one. When they reached the top, there was a door. He swiftly opened in and she found them to be on the roof. The moon was out, high, and full. The stars danced around it with their own light, but nothing could outshine the glorious moon. They slowed to a walk before stopping completely. She saw him looking up with the jewel in his hand. She suddenly saw it. The stars and universes that shone through the gem. It was beautiful _. Is that the reason he steals? To get a glimpse at that small world?_

Her eyes looked back at Kid and she saw him looking at her. He smirked and turned himself around to face her. "Sorry for bringing you all the way here, Police officer-san."

 _What?_ She looked behind her, saw no one. Then looked down. Her face flushed at the change of clothes. Instead of the costume from before she was in a uniform! Marinette glared at the thief.

"You pervert!" She raised her free hand to hit him, only for him to stop her.

He grinned and squeezed her hand gently. "I take it you don't like the new look, Mari-chan?"

"I-..No!" she stopped, _Mari-chan? But only Kaito calls me that._

Marinette stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly, he pulled her closer and leaned down. The rim of his top hat pressed gently against her forehead. They were so close that a blush formed on her face. _Who does this jackal think he is?_ She was going to yell at the pervert, until she saw him properly. His unmistakable indigo colored eyes. The dark brown hair. The smirk that caused her a large amount of déjà vu.

 _Kaito._

He started laughing. "I see you figured me out."

Had she said that out loud? "W-Well, it's not hard! You're only wearing a monocle and a hat!"

"Funny! You can find out who I am, yet the whole city of Paris can't find you, Red Lady. Or should I say Ladybug? Is that the proper name?" her heart stopped.

Her eyes dilated. "H-How?"

"Easy. You don't even change your hair. The only difference is the mask and suit. Your build and skin color is the same. Even your eyes. It saddens me that not even your partner has figured you out yet." He explained.

She just stared at him in shock. Marinette felt like she was drowning, struggling for air. Her blood cooled and she felt her skin pale. She could not believe he found out so easy, something that no one had a clue about. If he could get it so easily, then what was stopping people from figuring it out as well. What would she do then?! _Chat would be so disappointed._ Her heart squeezed at the thought. Liquid, salt tears were bubbling at the corners of her eyes when suddenly, she felt strong arms curl around her and pull her close. A Hug, she recognized.

"Don't look so devastated. I won't tell anyone. What kind of friend would I be if I did?" KID- Kaito whispered to her, he had that same smooth voice that he used in the restaurant.

Did she look devastated? She must've if he said that. She felt like she could breathe yet again. "T-Thank you."

She saw him smile at her, before it turned into a smirk. She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs they came through. They suddenly stopped. Ki-Kaito's eyes flickered to something behind her. Confused, she went to turn her head but was stopped. She felt something soft press on her lips. Her eyes looked and saw his thumb on her lips while his own were pressed on the digit that separated them. Marinette's cheeks lit up and she stared at him in confusion. She placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him away and ask what he was doing, until a gloved hand snaked around her waist. Pulling her in. They were like that for a while, until he gently tilted her head one way, while his went the other. If she hadn't known better, it would've looked like they had been kissing and it just got deeper. _But why?_ Confused and blushing like a fool, they stood there like that until he pulled away.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Kaitou?" her voice was accidentally softer and a little breathy as addressed him by his famous name.

But she didn't think much of it. The dork had kissed her! But why?...well he kissed her once and faked it this time. Why? Was he trying to be a flirt? If so, she didn't know how to deal with it. She was used to puny and awful flirtations, not actual flirtations.

Her voice made him grin as he sent a wink her way, before stepping away. "See you later, Princess. Next time, I'm sure our blushing pilgrims will meet once again."

 _Pilgrims? What is he- Oh!_ Her face turned redder than Nathanael's hair. Kid gave a salute, before he jumped off the side of the building. Shocked, she ran to the edge and looked down. He was free falling. Kid gave her a wave before turning around and suddenly, his cape transformed into a hang-glider. She watched him glide above the buildings of Paris. A white figure just soaring through the sky. _Like a dove._

* * *

 **I was going to continue here, but…I decided against it! I hope you liked this chapter! Remember that this is not a Kaito x Marinette story…it just looks that way…hehe.**

 **And FYI this is just one POV of the Heist. In total, there are three (technically four because of the beginning but that isn't really centered around the heist so it doesn't really count) but I broke them apart since the chapter was getting too long. See you next Illusion~**

 **Ciao-su~**


	7. Legal Action

**Hey-yo! Here is the next chapter! So...It's been a while hasn't it? I've been busy. I recently finished this chapter and started working on chapter 8. So to sate all your appetite's I wanted to upload this. Fair warning tho, this chapter may not reach you all's expectations. I didn't really go into details on how the owner is stopped. It's more of a behind the scenes sort of thing. You'll understand once I get chapter 8 up. Anyway, I hope you aren't too disappointed in me. I know DC/MK are heavy on crime(hell they're about a thief and a detective for crying out loud) but I really wanted to move the chapter along. So SORRY!**

 **Key, made just for you!:**

 **Japanese:** _ **"Japanese talking"**_ **(Bold & Italicized)**

 **French:** "Normal/French talking" **(Nothing special, just normal)**

 **English:** _"_ _English Talking_ _"_ **(Underlined & Italicized)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MK/DC or MLB**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Legal Action**

* * *

The whole night had shocked Adrien's very core.

First he found out that his friend was related to Xingjaun. An old lover of an old Chat Noir. _That's why she looked like her._ Then after her small disaster, she disappeared. Only to reappear on stage dressed up as her ancestor. To be honest, she looked beautiful. She already did before, but now even more so.

The second thing that shocked him was the kiss she shared with the other actor. It made him grit his teeth, but he brushed the very unnecessary and growing anger away with a simple 'it's for the play' thought. However, once he saw the officers and a weird British teen run on the stage, he was in for a third shock that night.

"Kaitou Kid!"

 _What…_

The actor pulled himself away from Marinette and chuckled at the British teen. He flashed a very unnerving smirk that looked very familiar. "Seems you figured me out, Hakuba-san."

After he said those words, he ripped his costume off and revealed a white tux underneath. The tux had a blue undershirt and a red tie. The tux also had a long cape attached to the back. To tie it all together, he wore a matching top hat and a monocle that gleamed under the shadow that the hat casted. _Kaitou Kid._ Suddenly the fact that the thief had been the one to kiss _his_ princess made his anger shoot through the roof. However, he could hear Plagg snickering in his suit.

Then the thief had the audacity to steal her away. Kaitou Kid pulled Marinette close and suddenly there was a pink smoke that obscured his vision of the duo. Once it settled down, out ran the thief and his princess. It confused him as to why the smoke was involved, but he was too worried and angry to care.

"I need to use the bathroom!" he swiftly stood up and ran before his father's assistant could stop him.

However, instead of going to the bathroom, he took a little detour and ran down the backstage hall way. People were scurrying about, so, thankfully, no one stopped him. There was an open dressing room that he jumped inside. Ready to transform.

When Plagg flew out of his suit, the kwami started laughing. "I knew that baker girl was going to be rolling a magician's tongue. Never expected it to be THAT one!"

Adrien grumbled. He did not want to think more about the incident. It just aggravated him even more. To think a twisted thief would steal a kiss from his princess?! "Plagg, Transform me!"

The kwami flew into his ring, laughing to whole way. He felt the very familiar black leather wrap around him and cover his eyes. Once the sequence was over, out of the room flew Chat Noir. Ready to save his princess.

The cat ran down the halls and notice the crowd of officers chasing after something. _Not something, that thief._ Chat Noir saw red, when he caught sight of a pure white hat with a blue belt around it and black hair. He gripped his baton and used the weapon to propel himself towards the running group. He got far enough, before his surroundings stopped him. More specifically a group of hanging pots. They clattered and chimed at the impact. Yet the feline paid no mind to it or the scared chiefs. Seeing them, made him notice that he was in the kitchen. The information was filled away for later use as he sprinted towards his prey. When the police noticed him they parted and hung back. All looking shocked at his appearance and expression. Not that he cared at that moment.

When he got close enough, he extended his baton and used it to slam—push…to push the thief into the wall and making him loose his grip on Marinette. The girl was thrown into the air, rather easily if he thought about it. But cat didn't complain and caught the damsel.

Now the kitty was expecting a blushing or maybe scared Marinette in his arms. He was sort of preparing to hear her thank him with gratitude. Or something along those lines. Instead, he got a dummy. It was dressed in her clothes, but the face was blank. Adrien felt something twist in his gut as he looked up at the "thief" that was pressed against the wall, with his baton. He saw the same thing. Except it was dressed up as Kaitou KID. The information flew through his brain and he came to a revelation.

 _If…these are dummies….then that means…KID has Marinette somewhere. And their probably…Together._

In his totally-not-jealous anger, he accidentally popped the Marinette dummy in his arms. Which startled him out of his thoughts. He dropped the broken doll and looked towards the police who stood in shock. He tried not to glare at them and keep his usual happy Chat Noir persona. Although he failed tremendously.

"What other exits does this floor have?" he asked, his voice with an unintentional hiss. _Good going Adrien, just what you need. More people feeling uneasy and fearful of you._

The smallest officer squeaked out, "T-T-There's the hotel's stairc-case. Although it is…possible, but not really- I mean he could've went…the…KID….the thief went…ya know…um dow-…d-down. BUT! Someone w-would've seen him and the girl—them—escape."

At the man's stuttering, stammering, and rambling, Chat schooled his expression to something akin to calm. Like usual. It was a skill he usually was extremely good at. Although his emotions slipped earlier, he could fix it now. Besides, he didn't want people scared of him. It was true that he was turned against his partner many times and that he holds the power to destroy everything they ever loved….but he wasn't a bad guy.

He gave a smile, and was about to express his gratitude when a small voice interrupted him.

"That thief is probably on the rooftop." Well, the voice didn't really interrupted him. It was more like he heard a mumble, thanks to his cat ears. He recognized it as a child's voice.

Adrien turned and looked down at the source. It was a small boy with large glasses. The boy was pushing his glasses up to closer to his face. He seemed to be lost in thought. His hair was a dark brown that was styled with a strange, small lower spike near his neck. He also had a small cowlick sticking up in the back of his styled hair. His dark bangs hovered over his brilliant blue eyes. That reminded him of his Lady _. Or Marinette_. A small part of his mind supplied. The child wore a royal blue suit with matching shorts. Underneath he had a white dress shirt with a small red bow. The boy was staring upward with his hand on his chin.

From what could tell or rather hear, the boy seemed to speak with such seriousness, that it put his acting to shame. And his French was pretty damn good. For a…seven year old? Or was he eight? Regardless, the words registered in his ears. _The Roof._ The mystery of the child was pushed aside and his thoughts were filled with going up to the rooftop. If Ladybug was in this situation, she would've questioned the child for confirmation or to see why the thief would even go up to the roof. But this was Chat Noir. He was most definitely smarter than the average cat, but sometimes he likes to leap before he thinks.

The superhero pulled his baton back and raced away from the scene. _The Roof. The Roof._ It was like a chant in his head. He head to get up there, fast. Who knows what that perverted criminal would do to sweet, poor Marinette? He tried not to think the worst. Marinette was a strong girl. He had seen her stand up to Chloe and glare at him with a burning rage. So he knew she was capable, but he was certain she didn't deal with Akumas or criminals on a day-to-day basis like him.

He ran and leaped until he got to the stairs and even then, he still raced up them. To him it took forever, but in actuality, it didn't take longer than 2-3 minutes. The door was in sight and to his surprise it was cracked open. He stomped up there and froze at the sight. He felt his heart plummet. Why it did that, he couldn't understand.

The Thief was there alright. And so was Marinette and in a police uniform no less. He saved his questions for that later, as the scene before him made him still. The duo were there, yes, except, they seemed to be locked in a passionate dance. A dance that only lovers seemed to share. A sweet kiss. His blood boiled and cooled over and over. Why wasn't she pushing him away?! Had the girl fallen for the thief? But why? What did she see in a man who stole!? Was it because he was magician?

For a small fraction he thought of Kaito. The boy was head over heels in love with her. He could imagine how he would feel to see this. It would probably be like a giant hole was pummeled into his chest, with no hope of repair. Maybe it would be like a red hot coal placed in his chest, that glowed and burnt constantly, but did not cool quickly like a coal in water, instead it would throb and torture in all of his walking hours with no relief to be found. Or maybe it would be a glove of ice, encasing his heart similar to cage and leaving him numb and cold. The ice would probably travel all over, freezing him over. Leaving him frozen and raw.

Chat nearly laughed. How strange it was. What he was feeling felt like a mixture. The heat of a coal buried deep in his core. Igniting flames of anger with it. Yet his limbs and skin, felt like ice. Unable to move and extremely cold. Like a shard in his guts that never leaves. It felt like death just the same as bereavement. Like a hole was carved in his chest. Just empty. Yet it puzzled him. He had no reason to feel this way. He…he had Ladybug! These feelings were just there because…his first…VERY FIRST friend was being smooched upon by a criminal. He is just looking out for his friend. And Kaito…As much as the guy irritates him…he would rather have that magician be with Marinette than Kaitou KID. At least Kaito seems to be a good guy…no matter how perverted he apparently is…Although deep inside himself, he didn't desire to see her with either of them.

In spite of this, he tried to convince himself that his feelings were from a noble source. Yet his uncontrollable emotions did not change. In fact, the sheet of ice that covered him grew colder once the two broke away. Marinette-sweet and shy Marinette-spoke. Her voice was soft, breathy and heartbreaking.

"Kaitou?" his emotions mistook the confusion for longing.

The thief smirked and their eyes connected. Mischievous indigo and Angry green. That's when Adrien realized…the man knew he was here all along. The smirk on his face said it. Even the mischief in his eyes told him. That realization annoyed him. He glared him down yet the thief just gave him a sardonic smirk.

"See you later, Princess _." Oh no he didn't. That is my nickname for her!_ "Next time, I'm sure our blushing pilgrims will meet once again." there was laughter in his voice as he jumped from the buildings ledge.

An action which surprised him greatly. He ran forward to the edge. The man may have been a thief but Chat wouldn't wish for the man to commit a horrible act such as- This train of thought was stopped when he saw the man falling with a smile on his face. The thief waved before turning over. His cap turning into something similar to a hang glider allowing him to fly away. _Like a flying rat or most commonly known as a bird._

Now Adrien wasn't the only one surprised by this act. Marinette was too. She had also ran to the edge and looked at the flamboyant thief. He noticed the small shock and…concern on her features before it melted into a small smile. Something that made his chest squeeze.

The girl watched the flying man for a while before she turned his way and jumped out of her skin. A small shriek escaped her. A similar action she did in his civilian life. He tried not to sigh.

"C-Chat Noir!? What are you doing here?!" he noted the blush on her face.

Schooling his expression, he gave her a playful grin. "I was in the neighborhood, when I heard a thief was planning to steal from here." He accidently let himself hiss once he mentioned the thief.

The kitten's eyes wandered to where the pure white figure was flying. He was surprised to find him gone. _Where did that-_

"Well, yeah. But I mean…how…were you…did you see…hear anything up here?" She sounded nervous.

Chat's head flicked back her way and his tail stiffened at the question. Should he say something? What would he even say? _Yes I totally saw you make-out with a world class thief, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ He could try to say something like that along those lines….with some Chat Noir swagger. _But not too much, I have to be serious about this. Marinette is too good for some thief, she deserves better than someone who does something as low as stealing. I can't give an impression that I'm okay with that! I have to look out for her! As a superhero of Paris. As her friend!_ Which he secretly hoped she considered him as.

Steeling his expression, he lightly bobbed his head to the side as he looked away from her, acting like he was considering or thinking about something. "Well…if you mean you and _Kaiiitoooou's_ little 'conversation' then yes." He drew out the thief name and mocked the way she had said it.

The girl looked panicked at that fact. The evidence was that her face turned sickly, pale white while her eyes bulged in their cavities. He watched her stiffen before she retreated into herself, by fiddling her hands together, squirming in place, and constantly staring at her feet. Like a child who got caught stealing from the cookie jar _. Or at least that's what they look like on TV._ After fiddling with her hands, she opted to putting them in her pockets, but then she stilled. For some odd reason. After a few seconds, she pulled her hands back out. He briefly wondered why she froze for a second. Suddenly, she sucked in a breath and looked at him. Her eyes were still as blue as the sky and ocean, yet they were staring at him with some fear. It wasn't fear of what he could possibly do, but fear of…judgement? _Judgement of her bad taste in men?_

"Look…Chat…This is not how I wanted you to find this out. I wasn't….ready to tell you…to tell anyone really." she confessed.

 _Oh my god…has she been having a secret relationship with KAITOU KID?!_ He was mentally freaking out and he felt his chest squeeze around his heart like a vice. Unable to bear the pain, he held his hand up to her. Signaling her to stop.

"Stop right there. Marinette, I only have one thing to say." he saw her eyes widen even further. "I'm highly disappointed in you."

She looked like she stopped breathing for a moment. Her bluebells started to glaze over. _Great job Agreste. Making girls cry now?_ It broke his heart, but he had to get his point across. He couldn't let her be caught up with a criminal! Who knows what he would do to her?! He could force her to get involve in his heists and she could get in danger. This was for her protection!

"I..I-" she stuttered and he shook his head.

"I thought you were better than this. Like really. Of all the people in Paris. You? You do this? Like…" he had to hold back a dramatic sigh, "A criminal, really? And not just any criminal. No, a world-wide-national thief. Who, need I remind you, has been around thieving for about 18-19 years?" Alya wasn't the only one to research the fiend.

Marinette just looked at him like he had said something stupid. Her fearful and tearful expression cleared up instantly. Then was replaced by a deadpan.

"I..Is that what this is about?" her voice was oddly monotone.

He gave her a look that read 'duh!'. "Of course. Do you know how dangerous it is to be involved like... _that…_ with….with HIM?"

She was still deadpanning him, much to his annoyance. "Wait, you think, I'm involved…like… _that_? with Kaito- I mean Kaitou KID?"

He furiously nodded. The girl's deadpan faded and she broke out into a roar of laughter. The girl clutched her stomach and just kept laughing and laughing. Which kept annoying and confusing him. Couldn't she see how problematic this was? It took a while before she could properly talk again. Even then she was still gasping for air. She stood up straight and giggling like a…well….like a school girl. Which she was.

"I am not in any sort of relationship with Kaitooou KID! Yeah! Nope, not…pft- Not at all." she giggled.

She may have been smiling, but Chat could not see the humor in this. "Don't lie to me. I saw you guys!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! In the restaurant and up here! All over each other!"

The designer seemed offended at that. "Wait is that what you-..wait…" she started mumbling. He picked up the words 'kill him'.

"You shouldn't be with a man like that, Princess. He is no good for you. You deserve better. Someone…like…that artistic kid or that…other magician…kid." he hesitated before mentioning Kaito. "Seriously, what does he have…" he bit his tongue… _that I don't?_ "that you can't find in someone else?" he didn't want to know why he thought that. It's not like he wished for Marinette to consider him…Adrien as an option or anything. He had Ladybug.

"Why does it matter to you, who I date? Besides…Kaito _u_. " she oddly emphasized the 'u' in his name, "is…g-great. He's kind, sweet, very flirty, gentlemanly, cocky and confident, funny, maybe a little arrogant, and he is very suave….lately." he heard that lately muttered under her breath, which made him confused. Did that mean she knew him…longer than she let on?

 _W-What!? I can be suave! I consider myself very sweet and kind to others. I'm most definitely flirty. Don't you watch the LadyBlog? Flirt is my middle name and gentlemanly is practically second nature for me! And I'm funny! My puns are top quality._

Marinette looked at him with a confused gaze before she giggled even more. "Suave? Hardly. And your puns are definitely not top quality."

 _Did I just say that out loud? Oh god..._

"Y-Yes, they are." she shook her head no in _De Nile_. "And to your first question…Yes, it d-does matter to me! I'm trying to protect you from this…stupid criminal."

That seemed to shake her up. "Stupid? Excuse me? He is the smartest person I know! Did you see not how everyone was fooled by those dummies? Brilliance! And his magic tricks are just genius!"

"Genius? Hardly, just parlour tricks to me." he insulted the thief.

"Parlour? PARLOUR?! Do you hear yourself? You don't know what he- You don't even know him!"

Chat growled, "And do _you_ hear _yourself_?! You don't know him either!"

She opened her mouth then closed it. The girl then crossed her arms and leaned onto on foot. A stance she took up against Chloé many times.

"Well, I have great judgement! And I say that he is a good guy, despite that fact that he steals."

The girl was baffling him. Aside from Ladybug, Marinette was the second person he knew that was all for justice and peace. Now she's defending a highwayman*? What had the world come to?

"Well, you're wrong on this one, Princess. He is a criminal! A thief! One that just made off with _your_ family's treasure yet you stand here defending him?!"

She took a step towards him. The girl looked up at him with an angry pout and glare. "Well, Chat Noir I know for a fact I'm not wrong! And he didn't make off with the Tear at all!"

He rolled his eyes, a classic Ladybug move that he so graciously borrowed. "Now you're delusional."

Marinette loudly huffed in agitation before digging her hand in the police uniform's pocket. Chat watched with curiously until his eyes were blown wide at the sight. The fashion designer pulled out the missing jewel and shoved in his chest. He felt the coldness of the jewel against his suit along with the blazing warmth of her fingertips. The fire erupted on his cheeks as he stared.

The girl smirked and pushed him back a bit. "How's this for delusional?"

Pulling her hand away, the gem dropped and thankfully he caught it in his claws. He stared at it baffled then at his princess. She propped her hands on her hips and cocked to the side. Her bluebell eyes gazed at him expectantly.

"H-How?" he managed to spill out.

"Well, he's not the only slick one around here." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Baffled, he held the gem and stared at her as she walked past him with her head held high. He turned his head to follow after her and saw her stop. She seemed to be staring at something in the doorway. Chat Noir turned his whole body around to see and saw the kid from earlier. His small hand was gripping the door frame and he seemed out of breath. His expression was that of irritation.

 _What is he doing here? Did he follow me?_

 _"_ Conan!" Marinette grinned and walked up to the kid. The boy, now startled, looked up at her with wide eyes. She kneeled down in front of him. The designer ruffled his hair. "What are you doing up here little guy?"

The boy blinked three times before he masked a look of confusion and child wonder. Adrien had never seen something so fake before. And he dealt with other models.

"u-um...I saw...uhm kitty n-noir?" He pointed at Chat, his French fluency turning into mush that was laced with a heavy Japanese accent.

 _This kid...he can speak French. So why is he not acting like it?!_

"You mean Chat Noir?" Marinette spoke slowly for the small boy.

"C-Chaat No..Noir?" He actively sounded his name out. Like a kid learning a new word for the first time.

The girl visibly brightened and nodded her head. "Yep!"

Adrien could not get how Marinette could not see through the deception. It was obvious, but he guessed that she hadn't heard him speak French. So, Chat could only stare at the interaction with disbelief. If he spoke up about it, Marinette wouldn't believe him. She was already upset, that much he could see.

Marinette rose from her crouching position and nudged this 'Conan' to the door. "Now why don't we get you to your parents or guardians. They're probably worried. Oh! And Chat—" she turned her head back towards the cat themed hero, making him freeze for a second. "—I suggest taking the jewel to the police."

And with that, she and the child walked off. The kid kept eye contact with him until they were out of sight. Chat stood there, baffled at what just occurred. His mind bounced from "How does Marinette know that kid" to what transpired before his appearance. Now with time to himself, he mulled over it. _She spoke as if she knew Kaitou KID personally. Why is that? She even went as far as to defend him._ He gazed at the door where they had left. _She doesn't understand the dangers of being involved, romantically or "not", with the criminal._ Although, Marinette had expressed that she and the thief were not in that kind of relationship nor had any feelings for, he could not bring himself to believe her at all. The facts just didn't say the same. Two kisses were shared—that he knew of—by them. Didn't that say enough?

At the reminder of their 'interaction', he gripped his hand around the jewel. His anger resurfaced. Chat quickly stopped his hand when he snapped back to his senses. He looked back to the sparkling and ancient gem. A new and short goal in mind.

* * *

When KID first came on stage, Conan could tell that actor was him. His demeanor told it all. How the other occupants didn't see it was funny. Of course, they never dealt with the thief at the level that he and Hakuba had. Although he was a little disappointed that the British teen hadn't been able to see through the disguise as well.

Ideally, he would've done something to interfere with the play and call the thief out, but there were other things at stake. So, when KID was busy wooing the girl on stage, Conan slipped away to the sound room. Dodging patrons and staff on his way there. Luckily no one questioned him. All were busy focusing on the play and working.

The detective reached his tiny arms up and opened the door, slipping himself inside the room. A year ago he was just a little bit too short to do such a thing, but he still tried. Had he grown? Carefully, he closed to door behind him, giving one last look at the stage before he went. The girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had glanced his way last second. Seeing and hearing the girls introduction gave him new insight on the note. The Red Lady was the young Chinese-Parisian. The thief most likely constructed his plan to get her up on stage in that red costume of hers. When KID wrote _"her heritage gem"_ , Conan knew it was about the Tear. However, he could not figure out the link between the Red Lady and the jewel. He had deduced that it had to be one of the Dupain-Chengs. At first he though it was the mother. She was sporting a red and gold cheongsam. With very intricate designs. But once the owner directed the audience attention to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He realized that she was the one in the letter. Realizing all this also meant realizing that the owner or the snake was planning on killing the girl and saving her and her family took priority over catching the elusive thief.

Once the door had shut as quietly as he would let it, it became dark and Conan twisted to his right and faced a long stair way silhouette. At the top was an open doorway that was just as dark as the end of the stairs. Not wanting to give himself away, he refused to activate the flashlight that resided in his special watch. The young detective took a step onto the first step, cringing at how it creaked. From the sound, he could tell that they were fairly old and probably made of-"CREEEEEK!"-wood. He heard the rolling of wheels against a hardwood floor before they stopped. He stood completely still, waiting patiently. It took only a second or two after that he heard a mumble of English before rolling of wheels. The child waited patiently even then just to make sure before creeping up the stairs.

The rest of the creaks and squeaks were smaller in comparison to the first step. Once he finally reached the top, Conan gazed at the killer-to-be. Everything about him screamed American. For starters, he wore a black bomber jacket with white fur on the color. There was a badge on the arm of the jacket that had a symbol from the military. A yellow with black rims arrow head that pointed upwards _. If I'm not mistaken, that's the symbol for Private right_? Under it was a mini American flag. On his hands were black leather gloves, perfect to hide fingerprints. On his face, he sported a fairly large, brown, bushy beard. Over his eyes were black sunglasses. The man was focused on looking through the scope of his rifle that he hadn't noticed Conan yet. The young detective let his eyes scan the murder weapon-to-be. It was customized that was for sure. A large portion of it was camo, while the rest was black. At it's end was a suppresser. Naturally it was larger than the barrel and stuck out like a sore thumb.

Conan eyes darted around the room. Noticing three bookshelves, lined with CDs and books, a metal chair that sat against a wall, and a small and round table with coffee mugs and a coffee maker on it that stood next to the uncomfortable chair. The boy took note that the chair was right behind the man with the gun and planned to use that to his advantage.

He slid around the hunter to the chair. Making extra care not to step on a creaky plank or two. Once he got within distance, he lined himself up with the chair and took aim with his trusty watch. The gadget's face flipped open, revealing a small crosshair. The boy positions his fingers on the side of the watch, ready to fire.

As he did this, his target also got ready. He shifted in his seat and adjusted his grip on the rifle. Muttering an sentence as he did.

 _"_ _That 3 million is mine, once I…pop this one's…head right!-_ _"_

Conan did not leave him time to finish. Feeling a little irritated that he would kill an innocent and pure person for money. He pressed the side of his watch and watched as the small projectile flew into the man's neck. The man instantly halted and tensed up. He fell forward on some buttons that turned the lights that were over the audience on.

The detective smiled, feeling a job well done. However, his victory was short lived with his heard his temporary companion yell out.

"Kaitou KID!"

Deciding to get back to the action, Conan ran down the stairs and out the door. Just in time to see KID steal away the "Red Lady" and run off the stage with police in tow. Seeing that his companion had left along with them. He decided to try and follow the group. Only to have a problem stand in his way. People were rushing about. All of them were out of their seats. Many waiters had to be assembled to get them calm. That just meant he had to push pass overly excited people to get to the hall where they left. Thankfully he still knew which one was which.

Using his short legs, he sprinted down the hall, determined to find that thief. Eventually the boy came to-as they say-a fork in a road. One of them turned right while the rest kept straight. He looked between the two before going towards the right turn before something black whizzed by him. Locking his eyes with the figure, his eyes were assaulted by a vast majority of black leather and blonde hair. The figure had cat-like features from a tail to a pair of ears. _Black cat…_ The thought linked itself with a fact he had learned about Paris, France when he was watching TV in the Mori household.

 _"And on latest news, French superheroes! We break to Miyamoto, Mizuki on the scoop about the Miraculous Duo."_

 _"French Superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, once again foil evil. I'd never thought I'd believe in magic ever until now."_

 _"First off, who lets a boy and girl dressed up in themed skin tight suits run around a city? Cat boy and little ladybug are up way past their bedtime that is for sure."_

 _"Are their parents aware of their fighting crime life? It's obvious that they are young."_

 _"I'd say that these superheroes are the best thing that has happen in the world! It's makes me envious! Japan should have some superheroes of her own too!"_

 _"I don't know why there is any skepticism about these marvelous teens! They're the only ones who can do the job right! So instead of acting skeptical people should be thankful!"_

He recognized the teen instantly. Chat Noir. _But what is he doing here?_ Didn't the superheroes deal with temporarily insane people instead of thieves. _Well, KID is a world class thief maybe that calls for some kind of attention on their part?_ Curious, he raced after the hero. Marveled at his speed and agility. That is until they reached the kitchen. He seemed to be in a trance. Angry trance that is. And hadn't noticed he was heading towards a rack of hanging pots and pans.

The sound of pans and pots hitting together and falling onto the marble floor resonated through the room. The kitchenware vibrated from the waves. The cat, now out of his trance, raced off once again. Ignoring the startled chiefs. The child followed after.

It wasn't until he got closer did he see the crowd of police ahead of them. However, the police seemed to be in shock at the heroes appearance and shifted out of the way for him. Eventually stopping completely. Conan paid no mind and kept up with the hero as best as he could, before skirted to a halt. The man had slammed KID into a wall! Letting the hostage fly free. Literally. The girl jumped into the air and landed in the cats claws.

Only for Conan to notice the rubber texture it had. _A dummy. We were played._ His eyes found the pinned thief and his suspicions were correct. He too was a phony. That meant that the real thief and his temporary 'companion' were somewhere else. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud pop.

The Marinette dummy was popped by the hero. And he looked angry. _Maybe he's protective of the girl?_ Even the police were shocked about it. The cat turned to the officers of the law and gave them a glare-not-glare. Freezing them in place.

"What other exists does this floor have?" he asked with a hiss. _How cat-like._

The smallest officer squeaked out, "T-T-There's the hotel's stairc-case. Although it is…possible, but not really- I mean he could've went…the…KID….the thief went…ya know…um dow-…d-down. BUT! Someone w-would've seen him and the girl—them—escape."

Conan placed his hand on his chin. Looking downwards, absorbing the new information. Knowing that thief and how he works. It was obvious where he was going to be. How had he not seen it? The roof was the obvious indicator and it fit with his usual style.

"That thief is probably on the rooftop." he mumbled under his breath. At the time, he didn't question why he spoke his thought in French but it was the thing that came to mind.

He was about to get lost in his thoughts when he heard movement and feet pounding away. He looked up in surprise. _Had he heard me?_ Sighing, Conan was about to race off until he remembered one little detail.

He ran up to the nearest officer and tugged on their pants. "Omawari-san*! There is man who has fainted in the sound booth!"

There was no time to act like a stammering foreigner, he had a thief to catch. Or parts of a thief to collect, going by the look on the cats face. It was almost murderous. The officer looked down at him with shock before shaking it off.

"Thank you, son!" the officer turned to his co-workers. "Well, Chat Noir will surely take care of the thief, so lets head back."

They all nodded in agreement before turning away. Thankful for his newfound luck, Conan took this chance to sprint after the hero. Running down the hall and turning at the fork in the road. He ran passed cards that were struck in the ground-a classic sign of KID being there-and tripped over lump body. He sat on his rear and rubbed his head. An effort to sooth the pain. Looking back at his fallen comrade, he noticed how he dead to the world he was. With small little snores and even breathing, the British detective looked as if he was having the smoothest sleep of his life.

"Maybe, I should let him sleep longer. He seems to need it." Speaking to no one but himself, Conan lifted himself up and dusted himself off.

Continuing on his way, he finally reached the staircase. Only after running into a few unwanted dead ends. He thought it was a hotel not a maze. Did the layout have to be confusing? Also, was it just him or did he see that potted plant before? Regardless, he reached the stairs and began his trip up. It was basically a spiral of stair and landings, each with a red door that he ignored, in favor of reaching the highest door. That was where KID would be after all. Unless the thief decided to change it up, then he was going to have a problem.

As the great detective drew close, he heard voices. Both he recognized. The sweet kidnapped girl and the angered hero. He didn't hear KID. That fact made him irritated. He missed the elusive trickster! He, the only one capable of going toe to toe with him, missed another chance to catch him. How irritating. However, as Conan thought about it, he wouldn't have done this heist any other way. Saving lives and catching those who had intent to murder said lives. That, other than successfully solving a case, made him more proud than anything.

"Genius? Hardly, just parlour tricks to me." Conan heard an insult be thrown.

"Parlour? PARLOUR?!" The sound of the almost-victim being angry reminded him of another girl back in Japan. "Do you hear yourself? You don't know what he- You don't even know him!"

A growl, "And do _you_ hear _yourself_?! You don't know him either!"

And suddenly silence. The boy could see the moonlight spilling from the door. Now to get closer-

"Well, I have great judgement! And I say that he is a good guy, despite that fact that he steals." Conan nearly tripped, was this girl serious? He deduced that they were speaking of KID and that this girl, Marinette, trusted him? Why? Either she was stupid or… _Or she knows something._

"Well, you're wrong on this one, Princess. He is a criminal! A thief! One that just made off with _your_ family's treasure yet you stand here defending him?!" the boy found himself agreeing with the hero on this.

Conan's lungs were giving out with all the running he was doing. So by the time he got into the doorway, he was gripping the frame and catching his breath. In front of him he saw the two unmistakable figures. The cat themed hero, who was only visible because of the moonlight or else he would blend in with the darkness of the night. And the girl, who he was only able to see her leg, hip, elbow, and hair from behind the cat. His eyes wondered the rooftop. It was empty, no sign of anything white at all. _Damnit all!_

Unable to move until he was able to, he opted to watch the discourse. "Well, Chat Noir I know for a fact I'm not wrong! And he didn't make off with the Tear at all!"

"Now you're delusional."

Marinette loudly huffed in agitation before he saw her move her arm. She seemed to be searching for something. When she pulled it out, Conan saw blue light bounce off the object and onto the ground. It's shape indicated it to be the Tear. She pushed the cat back and he heard the smirk in her voice.

"How's this for delusional?"

"H-How?" the hero spilled out.

"Well, he's not the only slick one around here." She huffed and crossed her arms.

She walked past the cat towards him with her head held high. The feline only turned his head to follow after her. He detective saw her stop and look at him. Able to see her, he saw that she was dressed in a police uniform. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and covered with a cap. _That KID must've changed her._ She was staring at him with wide eyes before they brightened considerably and she broke out a smile.

 _"_ Conan!" the boy jumped a little at the intensity of her voice and watched as she strolled up to him. When in touching distance, she crouched down and ruffled his hair. "What are you doing up here little guy?"

The boy blinked three times before he masked a look of confusion and child wonder. Another old trick in his book. Not noticing the skeptical look the Cat gave him.

"u-um...I saw...uhm kitty n-noir?" He pointed at Chat, making extra sure to butcher the French language. It would be strange if a child, that was obviously from another country, could fluently speak their language.

"You mean Chat Noir?" Marinette spoke slowly for him, as if trying to teach him the proper way of saying it.

"C-Chaat No..Noir?" He actively sounded the name out.

The girl gave him a cheerful nod. "Yep!"

He watched as she rose from her crouching position and nudged him to the door. "Now why don't we get you to your parents or guardians. They're probably worried. Oh! And Chat—" she turned her head back towards the cat themed hero. "—I suggest taking the jewel to the police."

Conan stared at the hero, who stood there in a daze, and the jewel that was in his hand until he was out of sight. It became apparent to him that KID gave her the jewel that the cat now held. Although, he did wonder what happened between Marinette and the thief before the cat arrived. The child took the girl's hand and let her walk him back to the restaurant. This time he didn't get lost thanks to her guidance. When they did arrive, the duo was bombarded by the girl's parents and friends. Questions flew across the room.

"Sweetie! Are you alright?! That thief didn't hurt you did he?"

"Girl! You got to give me the scoop! What happened between you two!?"

"You alright, dude?"

"Alright! Everyone move! Give her some breathing room!" he heard a male shout. The people barely moved away but did part for the group of police that were there to question her.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng." a man with ginger hair addressed her. Behind him were three other officers that had the now-awoken American in cuffs as well as the owner. If looks could kill, Conan was sure that the girl next to him would've dropped dead.

"Officer Roger! Is everything okay?"

The man gave her a lighthearted smile. "That's a question we should be asking you."

"Oh! I'm fine!"

"That's good. May I ask…Where is the jewel? Did the thief make off with it?" the man was straight to the point.

She gave him a nod. "Chat Noir was able to retrieve it. He's up on the roof now."

The officer turned to one of the officers and gestured for him to go get the jewel before turning back to the girl. "If it's not much trouble we'll like for you to come to the station for your statement."

The girl nodded and Conan saw her eyes go to the American. _Ah…she's probably wondering who he is._ "Who-?"

Roger placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll fill you in at the station. As for now, will you please come with me? Your family is allowed to come to wait for you to finish."

Conan let go of the girl's hand as she and her family were escorted away. He turned his attention to one of the windows that had the moon shining through it. _Today may have been a failure on the KID front, but I say that it was still a success._ A smile graced his face as he thought about what was to come. _Maybe it's wise for me to extend my stay._

* * *

 **1*: Highwayman = This is basically another word for thief. It's pretty old and barely anyone uses it anymore, but I got tired of saying 'thief, criminal, etc.' over and over again. There needs to be some variety in this story.**

 **Oh and BTW, I forgot to explain last chapter, but Volnari is basically a mixture of Volpina and Inari(A japanese God that had fox companions[?]) because I am unoriginal.**

 **2*: Omawari-san = I was informed that this a casual way to greet an officer. So I decided to use it. Please tell me if it's wrong!**

 **So...that was chapter 7! I'll get 8 up soon, I plan on making it wayyyy shorter than usual. It'll be like a filler chapter. A bridge to the next big arc. Well at least that's how I plan on it being. Unless I get a better idea on how to spend that chapter! Until then, I'll see you next Illusion!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	8. Dealings

**Disclaimer: I do not own MK/DC or MLB. If I did they wouldn't be half as good as they are now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dealings**

* * *

Marinette had never seen Kaito so smug before. She usually never let his smugness last, but with the constant questioning from her classmates about her new "relationship status" with the infamous thief. The magician kept looking like the cat who caught the canary. Or as he would put it, "the thief who outsmarted the police."

"What did you two do on that roof!?"

"Forbidden love! So sweet and so romantic!"

Each statement and question, she could see his grin growing as wide as Cheshire cat. It infuriated her to no end. It took all her efforts not to turn around and smack his smug grin off. Instead, she had to wait until they were alone to do so. It would be unwise to act violently seemingly out of nowhere. Who knew what Adrien would think of her had she done such a thing out of the blue. _Most likely see me as a violent and rash girl._ Which was not a picture she wanted him to paint of her.

Ever since the reveal between them, her head has been burning with questions. When did he become of being Kaitou KID? Why did he become KID? Why did he do those heists? Was it for fame? Glory? Or…if Alya's assumption was right…what was he looking for? But she didn't get one single chance to find out. She was too busy.

First with finding out that the owner, Monsieur Williams, practically hired a hitman to kill her and her family took priority. How she found all this out? Well it was reported that someone saw a suspicious person in the sound booth and when the officers found him, he was passed out. It took many interrogations, but they got him to crack and tell about all the men involved with the plot. The owner and his assistant, Jean. Jean cracked the instant they reminded him the penalty for their crimes. When she found this out, it infuriated her that someone set out to end her and her families lives. Yet it reminded her of her dream. This man, who resembled her ancestors killer to a certain extent, wanted her dead. It made her skin crawl. It brought forth images and sensations from her dream that would haunt her in her waking moments. Was that just the wind or was it the phantom feeling of her hair being tugged? Falling asleep in chemistry? Well, how about a short clip of her being pinned down by a murderer. And this time, instead of that man, make it be the owner. Everything will be fine!

On the upside, the police found evidence of the man's illegal deeds thanks to dear old Jean. So the tear was in it's rightful place. After some long debate, she and her family gave the jewel to the professors. To continue to educate and tell the story of her ancestor. Thankful, they promised to visit them and they gave them a lifelong free pass to the museum they worked at.

Second thing that captured her time, was the media. All over the place were people looking for an excuse to interview her or ask her about her experience with KID. Not many were interested in the facts, they were looking for the emotions she felt or what romantic/scandalous thing took place on the roof. Was she in a relationship with KID? Or Was she in love with him? Or How long have they been together? Did she know his true identity? Is she his new accomplice? She didn't mind it too much. Since she dealt with this same treatment as Ladybug, but it peeved her when the officers asked the same questions. All by herself, she was forced to spin a lie about their relationship. All of them were quite easy to answer except for second to last one…she tried not to hesitate when answering it.

It was true that she knew his identity, but his alter ego, the one she thought she knew well, was her long time childhood friend. She couldn't rat him out so easily. Not until she got the whole truth from him. _And he better have a damn good reason for all of this._ A part of her thought he was just finding an outlet to vent into. Sure he gave all the stolen goods back but at the end of the day, he still committed a crime. The longer he ran down this path, the deeper he'll end up falling.

She knew, that according to Alya, that it was rare for someone to get hurt at his little heists. And that brought her to her last question on her mind. What did he get himself involved in? It was obvious that he was in some dangerous stuff and encountered some deadly people. There were many reports of gunfire going off at his heist. Sniper bullets remains that were found ledged into a wall on the rooftops. There was even a man who was found dead after KID or Kaito worked with another thief named, Nightmare. A thief known for killing it's temporary partners. It scared her to think that while she had been out here, easily saving the day, her friend was getting shot at from the other side of the world. A horrible thought flashed in her mind.

 _Did anything ever hit?_

She wanted to think no. He was alive, wasn't he? There was no way that something had hit him. But that was a big fat lie. Of course he could've gotten hit. She heard stories of people getting shot with more than 9 bullets and were still alive. _What was his name again? Something quarter? 50 quarters?_ Regardless, the idea that he might be nursing his own bullet holes _fired_ alarms in her mind. Making talking to him all that more urgent.

 _DING DONG!_

The class started shuffling out of the room, giving her the perfect opportunity. She hopped out of her seat before turning and slamming her hands down in front of the smug magician. She successfully startled him. He had been gazing at his phone with a smirk. From her angle, it was the newspaper clipping that covered his heist. _Egotistical._

"Aoko wha- Oh…Mari! What are you doing?"

"Aoko?" She never heard that name before.

"Oh-" he looked away shyly, a tiny blush on his face. Marinette couldn't help the smirk that crawled on her face. Did a certain thief have a certain crush on a girl from his hometown? This was going to be good. "-You reminded him of someone from Japan."

"Ohh? A girlfriend?" she teased.

His reaction was worth it. A full blown blush over took his face and he sputtered out a bold faced lie. "N-n-no! Not—What? Why would I—no!"

She giggled, "I hope you aren't lying to me. I hate liars you know."

At her comment, he quickly sobered up and gave her a smirk. "It's not like you can talk, Miss Bug. I'm sure you went through a lot to keep your identity a secret."

Instantly, she snapped her mouth close. Her face bloomed in irritation. "Wha—I—You know what, Whatever…I need to talk to you!"

He gave her a hum before nodding his head. "Alright." he started to pack his stuff up before he stood tall over her. She quickly snatched her belongings up before he politely escorted her out of the room. Unknown to her, her group of friends had seen them exit the classroom together and became curious. Walking down the hall, with the sounds of students rushing by and her own thoughts. She ran through each of her questions. Over and over. Anticipating the chance to finally question the thief. And boy did he have a lot of explaining to do. They entered the Library and retreated to the far off corner, away from the groups of studious kids. All studying or working on something important. He pulled her behind a bookshelf and grinned at her expression. She put a hand between them and pushed him back before crossing her arms and leaning onto one foot.

"Why?" She finally spoke.

"Why what?" The idiot had the audacity to play dumb.

"You know why! Why are you doing this!? Why be Ki—" she stopped and looked at her surroundings. "Why be...that thief? I don't understand."

The magician smiled sadly and she felt her heart ache for him. Something had forced him to do this. But what?! She had know. His sad smile vanished and was replaced by a mischievous smirk. "Why? Now, what's all the fun if I just tell you all the good details now?"

"Good details!? Kaito!" She lurched forward and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. "I've done my research. There is nothing good about this! I know about the snipers and that dead man from that one heist!"

"Mari...it's fine really. Just some fun—"

She pushed forward and slammed him into the wall behind him. Successfully stopping his _idiotic_ sentence. "Don't lie to me! Just some fun my ass! I don't find it fun that my friend is getting shot at! Do you think this is a game!? Do you have any idea how devastated we all would be if you were gone too!? It hurt when I found out your father died but to think that you're so close to death every time you pull a stupid stunt..." Her vision blurred and her voice trembled. She lowered her head and released her grip on him. Her hands hung at her sides in a pair of fists. "Please, just tell me why...I want to understand. I _need_ to understand."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen...I—" he sighed once more and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't cry like that. I want to tell you. I really do, but...it's not that simple. Once you know you could be in danger and I know many who would be crushed if you were gone."

"You don't think I feel the same?! I can take care of myself. I'm a hero after all. Magic and luck is on my side. You just jump around in a tuxedo and cape like some anime protagonist."

"Hey, I know exactly who you're talking about! But don't compare me to him! I for one have more charm." His dramatically ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a wink. She giggled at his dorkiness. "Now...that's better. You look better with a smile."

"Oh quiet you." She rubbed her eyes while silently hitting herself. How dare she cry so easily in front of him? "But back on the subject at hand. Are you going to tell me why?"

Kaito let go of her and scratched the back of his head. "Well...I don't know."

She sputtered at that notion. "You don't know!? But I...I just cried! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

He rose an eyebrow at her statement and gave her a skeptical look. "Are you telling me that you faked that little thing?"

"No! But I would think that me expressing my deepest concerns about your dumb decision would prompt something!"

"It doesn't work that way. If I just tell you now, then knowing you and your heroic nature, you'll jump in head first without thinking. And once you jump down this rabbit hole you can't go back up."

She glared at him. Determination coursing through her veins. What did she have to prove so that he could tell her the whole story?! "What is it? What do I need to do to finally understand? I'll do anything! Even...even...help you on your next heist. Because knowing you. That first one won't be the last one."

He gasped and slapped a hand on his chest as if she had just offended him. "Marinette! I can't believe you would suggest such a thing!" She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. The boy grinned, "Alrighty then...how about we take this one step further. You help me, but after I steal my prize a certain bug is allowed to try and catch me. I haven't had a good chase in a while."

Confidence started to flow through her. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into. She was LADYBUG. She had a magical yo-yo and skills greater than a gymnast. His little chase that he has envisioned will be short and swift. Marinette smirked as if she had already won. "If I do, you'll tell me everything right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you have yourself a deal." If she listened carefully, she could hear gears of fate turning.

Kaito flickered his eyes behind her and she tilted her head. His grin grew into a smirk and she glared. She knew that look. He suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and his mischief was masked with a look of urgency. She straightened herself and gave him a baffled stare.

"Kaito what the—!?"

"Now that I have you here, I need to tell you something Marinette!" His voice was oddly louder than necessary.

"Tell me what?"

His gaze on her turned intense yet it felt as if he was seeing right through her. Whatever he was thinking made his cheeks turn pink. A grin spread on her face. She was in the crush business long enough to know that look. The boy must be imagining his little girlfriend from Japan. A tease was on the tip of her tongue but she held it back when he took a deep breath and started to speak once more.

"I can't hold this in any longer A—Marinette! You need to know that I—that all this time I...I L—"

"Marinette!" They both froze when she heard the voice of an angel or more commonly known as Adrien Agreste. The girl's face turned bright red as she turned to face the blonde beauty. He had an odd smile on his face. It seemed tense for some reason. The boy's green eyes went back and forth between her and Kaito before he innocently tilted his head. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Ah—No! Interrupt none! Nothgn—Ack! Nothing was interrupted!" She could hear the small giggles coming from Kaito. At the thought that the magician was laughing at her expense made her frown furiously. Too bad for her that Adrien's eyes widen at her expression.

"Oh are you sure, because...I can go if...you like I just..." He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck.

Realizing her mistake, she waved her arms and shrieked. "No! I wasn't! That wasn't towards you! I have time for y-you! I always have time for you." She accidently let loose a lovesick sigh. Her face flamed up and she stammered out a recovery. Or tried to.

"Hey, Marinette." Kaito called her and she looked at him. Her eyes trying to convey her irritation that he was interrupting her little talk with Adrien. Even though she was secretly glad because if this kept going she would end up making more of a fool out of herself. "I'll talk to you about that thing later alright?"

"Wha—Oh! That thing! Of course!"

The boy let go of her and stepped away. With a wave, he left them alone. However, only she was the one to notice his smirk. _That little! He's laughing at my misery I just know it!_

"Uhm, well...can I speak to you, Marinette?" Her attention was focused back on the love of her life. Not trusting herself with words, she gave him a nod. "I wanted to see how you were doing...I heard...and saw what happened." His expression was so sincere that it made her heart melt.

"Y-Yeah...It was kind of scary but I'm fine." She nearly weep at her ability to get a coherent sentence out. If Alya could see her now, she would be so proud.

His shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh of relief. It made her insides tingle. He truly was worried for her. _He's such a sweetheart._ "That's good. So...uhm...Kaitou KID huh?" If she wasn't in such a daze she would've notice how he seethed a the mention of the thief.

"KID? What about him?" Why sully their moment by mentioning him?

"It's just...What do you think of him? I hear he has a large fan base and well you did get..." She could tell he was referring to the kiss. _I knew I was forgetting something! I forgot to slap Kaito for that stunt he pulled. The bastard._

"He's just a no good flirt with impressive magic tricks."

"So you like Magic Tricks?"

She nodded her head. "Absolutely love them! They're so cool...Don't tell Kaito I said that, his ego will only grow." That made six coherent sentences in one interaction! Of course the topic wasn't something she wanted to discuss. Maybe if he had came over to profess his love for her then maybe, it would make everything a little bit better.

 _Now wouldn't that be something?_

* * *

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

The sound of a pair of black shoes barely echoed in the bustling airport. They pair belonged to a man dressed in all black. He wore a expensive tailored suit with a matching fedora. His eyes were sharp and narrow. Filled with malicious intent. A large mustache that curved around his mouth framed a sinister smirk. He held a briefcase in one hand and a phone in another.

" _ **Don't worry...It seems that KID has decided to take a vacation to France."**_ He spoke to his companion the phone. The male's voice was deep and held some amusement. _**"Who cares about a bunch of super freaks? Don't worry boss. If need be, I can put down an animal and squash a bug just fine."**_

The man glanced out the stand that was colored in red and green. On it red in big letters "Paris". Along with a picture of the two famed superheroes. He strolled over and snatched up a brochure.

 _ **"In the mean time, I think I'll learn more about these so called heroes."**_ The man glanced to his side and saw a French women gushing about the superheroes in the brochure to her obvious foreign friend. His smile morphed to a polite grin as he walked over to her. His French was heavily accented as he addressed her. "Excuse me, Miss? I couldn't help but overhear you talking about the famous heroes of Paris?"

* * *

Kaito could count the amount of times he regretted coming to Paris. He had originally came because he wanted to expand his search. Maybe even lead that crime syndicate that killed his father away from Japan. He didn't want to get his loved ones hurt. Aoko had already been held hostage at one point. Something he would rather not repeat. But now, as he ran down the street away from the villain, he added another reason why Paris was awful.

"I'll show them what happens when you disregard the Sea and it's creatures!" A loud female voice boomed behind him followed by a rush of water.

This week's villain seemed to be someone who cared about the ocean and it's inhabitants. Someone must have done something to warrant her rage. She looked like something out of a fairy tale. Half of her was human while the other was fish. Like a mythical mermaid, she slithered around on a long, blue scaly tail with thin, light blue fins that clung at it's sides. At it's waist was a bundle of shells and stars that held a train of wispy white ribbons. The bundle connected to a golden coral belt that lined the top of her tail. Her top was sleeveless and wrapped around one shoulder. It was the same blue as her tail except it had gold linings and was decorated with wave like patterns. On her neck was a layered necklace. The necklace had white and red shells beaded onto it and one large blue star. Coming out of her wrists were light blue fins that seemed to rise with every move she made. Floating around her was silky strands of her silver hair. It reached all the way down her back and was parted in half. Her ears were replaced with large scaly fins and her eyes were framed by shiny blue scales in a mask-like formation. Her eyes were a piercing lavender that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

The girl held a large trident on her hand for a weapon. It was mostly gold with blue accessories added to it. It was covered in shells and had a long thin wire with shells on it that was used to allow her to sling the weapon over her shoulder. Here was the thing about her weapon. It had to power to move tides and manipulate water based liquids at her will, but it had a nasty power that made him curse the man who akumatized her. It could—

"Kaito!" he heard Nino's voice.

The magician snapped his head up and watched as the boy waved his way. Next to him was Alya who was busy recording the villain. He wondered how they could calmly put themselves in danger. Of course, it wasn't like he had an excuse either. However, Nino was unlucky because he was noticed by the sea queen— _what was her name again?_ —who shouted and aimed her weapon at him. Out of it came a beam of light that collided with Nino's head. He was engulfed in a blinding white light. Once it faded, Alya shrieked. Nino's head had been replaced with that of a fish. Like those in that horrifying show about a sponge.

Yes, this villain had the power to enslave people by turning them into fish. Which is what he was currently running from. A horde of fish people. The very thing he was terrified of. Maybe this had been divine punishment for what he put Marinette and Adrien through with his last heist. That or he was just extremely unlucky.

He turned the corner and treaded down another street. Along the sides were cars that were turned over and soaked. He paid no mind and kept running. His feet were splashing in small puddles of water that if he wasn't careful, he would most definitely slip. _And wouldn't that be just cliché?_ So far, he hadn't seen Marinette or "Ladybug" at all yet. Who knows what that girl was doing. The magician took a quick look behind him and saw that the horde had not caught up just yet but he could see their shadows approaching. In a last ditch effort, he ducked behind a car that was turned on it's side and propped up against a building, tires down. He allowed himself to breathe.

"Why are we running?" the tiny voice of his little god friend questioned. She popped out of his jacket and floated in front of him. Her orange glow illuminating the small space they hid in.

"Uh did you not see those fish people?" he tried not to raise his voice.

"But this is the perfect opportunity! We can transform and go save the day! It'll be fun!"

"I told you. I don't want to be a hero." The sprite pouted and glared at him. "Don't give me that look."

Her eyes flickered behind him and her grin turned wicked. "What are you—" she flew past him and phased into the car. He had to hold himself back from shouting. Don't want to let the minions find him this soon. "Volnari-sama! What are you doing?" he hissed. His question was answered by a loud shrill noise coming from the car. _That pest! She triggered the car alarm!_ Out of the car, came the perpetrator herself. She had her ears flat against her head and looked remorseful. Or tried to look remorseful. She had a tiny grin on her face that said otherwise.

"Oops."

"Why you—" he heard the slushing of the minions coming his way. The kwami flew back into his pocket when large reddish brown tentacles wrapped around the sides of car and hulled it away from him. He was revealed to a pack of minions. The one that pulled off the car had a large octopus head that made him squirm. _Remember what pops said…Never forget your Poker Face._

"H-hey, Fellas!" they did not answer.

 _Stall, I need to stall for time! Just so I can get away._ He pulled out his pack of cards and started to shuffle. The crowd halted and watched his movements. "Ladies and Gentle-fishes. I, Kaito, will now show you a trick!" he tried to keep his voice calm. It was hard since he was faced with his worst nightmare.

The magician fanned the cards out and held them out to one of the unlucky minions who still had human arms. "Pick a card!" the creature hesitated before sliding out a card from the pile. "Now remember that card. Show it to your friends so they know as well!" they discreetly showed the card to the other fish people. Once they were done, he held his hand out to them. "Hand me the card, don't worry I won't peek."

Once the card was placed in his hand, he tucked in back in the deck before shuffling once again. His movements were expert and hypnotizing to watch. He halted his shuffling and held the deck vertically. With his other hand he tapped the top and out slid a card. He slipped that card out and placed the deck back in his pocket. The teen held it out to the fish.

"Is this your card?" the fish moved his head up and down. He assumed that meant yes. This assumption was confirmed by the claps he received.

The magician smiled and held his hand up to stop them. He let the card lay face down in his palm and brought his other hand over it. With one last scan of the crowd— _Poker Face. Poker Face_ —he pulled his hand back and revealed a blue flame that danced harmlessly in his hand. He extended it out to the fish, who flinched at the sight. Kaito snapped his fingers and the flame flickered out to reveal a white dove. He was rewarded with more claps of praise. _Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir? They're probably fighting already._ He was going to curse Volnari for putting him in this situation. He held out a hand to stop their claps once again and reached behind the fish's fin as if it was an ear. He pulled his hand back and showed it the card he "found" there.

"Is this your card?" his question was answered with a round of applause. _Now for Misdirection…_ As if the card was a ball of some sorts he flicked it behind his wrist and let it roll up his right arm to his left. Where it landed perfectly in his hand. As predicted the crowd's eyes followed the card's movements instead of his own. He curled his wrist and flicked the card down the center of the crowd. It flew and stuck into the building opposite from him.

And, like a true hero, he took this opportunity to…run.

"You know, it would be easier to transform instead of play cat and mouse." he heard the kwami speak from her pocket.

"I already told you—" he could hear their angry cries from behind him. "—I'm not a hero! Nor do I want to be! And nothing you say can change that!"

She huffed and buried her head back into the pocket. Great timing too because a certain hero came running in and saved him from his predicament. He was lifted up and flown away to a secluded rooftop.

"Wow! You really _reeled_ them in!" a male voice chimed and he looked up to see Chat Noir. _I should've known. Marinette was probably to busy laughing at my expense to help me out._

"Ah! Chat Noir! What a splendid surprise!" he grinned. "Thanks for saving me there."

"Just doing my job." The bluntness of the sentence had an edge to it. It seemed that the teen was still bitter after their first encounter. Rightfully so if he was being honest.

"Hey, wait before you go…" he scratched the back of his head. Chat turned his way with a raised eyebrow. "Listen, sorry about our first meeting. I know we got off to a rough start. I was just feeling bitter and homesick. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he held his hand out to him. "I say we start over. How about it?" It would be easier for him if he could mend the relations between Kaito and Chat/Adrien. _Chadrien? AdrINoir? Adricat?_ Even if it was fun to rile him up. That interruption in the library was pure gold. If the boy didn't see his feelings for the Chinese Parisian then Kaito definitely had his work cut out for him.

The cat looked from him and his hand. He let out a sigh and clasped his hand. "Let's get one thing straight though. Don't you ever say my love for Ladybug isn't real ever again."

"Alright. Although—"

"Kaito…don't push it."

He grinned, "Wow you know my name!?"

"I-I mean I'm a hero. I know everyone's name." he lied.

 _ **"Such a lie."**_

"What?"

"I said that's amazing." he laughed. The two soon parted and Chat went on his way. The thief grinned when he saw a red speck swinging in the distance. He turned away to leave but he saw something. His eyes fell on a pyramid. A glass pyramid. _The Louvre._ He hummed. He might have an idea already.

"Uh-oh. What's that look for?" he heard Volnari chirp.

"I think it's time for KID to visit the most famous museum in the world. No?"

* * *

 **Wow...I feel like this has been the shortest chapter so far! Amazing right! It was going to be even shorter but I decided to add that little Adrinette Interaction. Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter. The good stuff will be here soon. Until then, I'll see you next Illusion!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	9. Plans in the Making

**I actually like this chapter. Usually I wait like weeks [read: months] to post a chapter but I like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ML nor MK/DC**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Plans in the Making**

* * *

If Conan was honest with himself, Paris, to him, was like an amusement park that never ended. He knew of other Japanese people like him that came to the city of love and left disappointed. Not him. Especially not with the new Superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Fighting temporarily insane people and crime. It was those people or Akumas that made it even more thrilling. No one knew what kind of villain they would get that week. They could either obliterate half of Paris or turn everyone into a fish. It was great. Even better because Hakuba had gotten hit by that sea queen that week. The boy turned into a half jelly fish creature. Thankfully the child was able to get away fast enough before he was turned into some koi fish. Or at least that's what he thought.

He was cornered by a crowd of the monsters when he was saved. He was snatched up and swung away as if he was in a cliché Spiderman movie. The red lady, Ladybug, had stowed him away to a balcony. She spoke to him as if he was a child who had just been traumatized. Naturally he tuned her out and spent his entire time examining her. Everything about them screamed familiar.

 _Blue hair in signature pigtails that's in almost every news story._

 _Bluebell colored eyes._

 _Twitchy fingers. Must be the adrenaline from fighting. Does she get a thrill out of this?_

 _Earrings that have the same color scheme as the rest of her suit. Must be her miraculous._

 _Drumming of her foot. Ha! She is eager to get back to the fight._

 _Her size reminds me of another female. Now who was it?_

"Conan? Are you okay? You've been staring into space."

 _Conan?_ A thought had raced through his brain. _How does a big time superhero know a foreign kid's name? Hm._

Slurring his words around to turn his French to mush, he responded back. "Wow~! Ladybug knows my name!"

That seemed to get her attention. The girl showed a brief glimpse of panic before settling with a charming smile. "Of course! I'm a superhero, I know all the names of people in my city." _Doubtful._ "Did you get separated from your parents? I'm sure they're probably worried."

 _"Probably worried…"_

 _"Sure they're probably worried…"_

Where had he heard that— _Of course!_ His mind trailed back to the heist and onto the rooftop. Where he had seen a young woman with a bright smile and the same voice.

 _"Now why don't we get you to your parents or guardians. They're probably worried."_

"Marinette…" he mumbled. Of course it was simple. To think that he met a superhero outside of her mask. And he didn't realize it until now!? Although, now that he thought about it, it became more obvious the longer he stared. They were the exact same.

"M-Marinette?! W-What about her?" she was nervous now.

"You said you know everyone right? Do you know Mari…Marinette?" he hesitated on the name to act like he struggled with it.

"Aha! Yeah, she's my bestfriend!" A crash and alarm was heard in the distance. The girl tensed. "Well! I best be going! Goodbye!" the girl zipped away and Conan felt a smirk curling on his mouth.

That had been too easy. Way too easy. It made him wonder what was taking the civilians to figure them out. Did the whole country need a pair of glasses? _Well, I guess that leaves the cat._ He sighed and was about to turn away when another thought shocked through him to his very core. _The note! Of course! If I know, KID must know too. The Red Lady! It was never the actor or the character being played, it was Marinette. The Red Lady. The Miraculous Ladybug._

 _So, does that mean she knows who he is too?_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, you want us to go where?" Marinette questioned.

It was before class and Kaito had already suggest something that made her wary. He wanted to…the thief wanted to go to…

"The Louvre!"

"You forget, we've all been there many times." Alya smiled at him as if to say, Nice try.

"Yeah, but I'm new to this country. I want to see the famous museum. And I want to hang out with my four friends."

"Four?" Alya and Adrien spoke in unison.

Kaito looked at them confused before nodded his head. "Of course. Marinette, Nino, and you two. What did you think I didn't think of you guys as friends? You're bestfriends with my bestfriends. So it's obvious you'll be my friends!"

Adrien and Alya seemed surprised but happy with Kaito's words. Although, Adrien seemed to have a guilty expression on his face. What could her perfect Adrien feel guilty about? The model gave the magician a sheepish smile. "Thanks Kaito, that really means a lot."

"Yeah! Same here! You haven't been around long, but I feel like your trustworthy…to a certain extent." Alya added.

"A certain extent?!" he acted like it was such a surprise.

Alya hummed and shook a finger his way as if she was a scolding mother. "I know your history, young man. Marinette's told me all about your little…What did you call them? Habits?"

"Habits! Oh please, Marinette were you telling little fibs about little ol me?"

"Fibs? I only tell the _truth_ , and nothing but."

"Are you insinuating that I don't?"

"I'm not insinuating anything like that. No, nothing like that. I'm only suggesting that I can tell the difference between the truth and a _trick_."

"But sometimes I prefer a little _Illusion_ to lighten up the mood."

"I prefer reality. You know, things like _hard evidenc_ e?"

"Well adding a little bit of _magic_ to your life ain't so bad."

"Magic? It depends on _what kind of magic you're providing_?" _What are you planning Kaito?_

"Oh nothing, _a little bit of_ this and that. Nothing but _fun_ , I assure you."

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

"Wouldn't you _Louvre_ to know?"

Alya groaned out loud. "That was the worst pun ever! And to follow it up with a bunch of flirting? I'm disappointed."

"F-Flirting! No way! That was just banter! Besides he already has—" she was cut off by the magician.

"What Marinette means, is that it's just playful banter. Nothing more and nothing less."

Alya didn't looked convince. Neither did Nino. However, Adrien looked irritated yet confused at the same time. Like he was trying to figure out something. _Could it be that he was trying to figure out the hidden meanings in our conversation?_ That would just cause more complications that they could solve. It was an accident that she found out about Kaito's identity, she didn't want her crush snooping around and digging up the truth. Even if she did love him.

 _Besides, if Kaito really is involved in something bad, I don't want Adrien anywhere near it._

* * *

When they all got to the museum, Marinette kept a close eye on Kaito and anything he might be planning to take for his next heist. Everything looked the same as the last time she was here. Nothing too precious, unless he wanted to steal the crown jewels. Which she would have to stop immediately before it could begin. They wandered to the Egyptian part of the museum and saw some men installing a new artifact. It was a another large sarcophagus and a glass cage. Inside was a large necklace. The necklace was mostly green and teal colors. It was thick and beaded with unique craftsmanship. In the middle stood an emerald. It was in the shape of a scarab. It was beautiful and definitely worth a fortune.

Once the men moved away, Kaito was the first to walk up to the case and stare at it. She looked around and noticed that Alya, Nino, and Adrien were off looking at other things. She took this time to walk up behind the boy and stand beside him. Her eyes found a small plaque with a small description of the object. It read:

 _In Cleopatra's reign, she often gave gifts of Emeralds to important dignitaries. It was a status symbol stone._

 _This necklace was discovered in a sealed tomb. Like any other tomb, it was filled with the dead's possessions._

 _The person the tomb was made for clearly had a love for cats as the whole thing was filled with cat-like objects._

 _Even the coffin inside, depicted a cat on it._

 _Another strange thing about the tomb was that all over were warning words._

 _"Those who Disturb this Tomb Shall be Cursed with Misfortune for All Eternity."_

 _Obviously, it was used to ward off grave robbers as have all tomb warnings have done._

"Interesting don't you think?" Kaito chimed.

"I suppose so." they fell into a small silence. "So are you going to tell me what you have in mind, Thief?"

"Maybe later. I still want to keep you on your toes for our little cat and mouse game."

She huffed and whispered. "Don't call it that, my partner deals with cats. Not me."

"Don't become a liar now Marinette. It's obvious you've domesticated him."

"Domesticated him? No. Not at all."

"Oh come now, I can see the way you look at him." he teased.

"Look at him? In what way?"

"I don't know. Admiration?"

"I do admire him. He's my partner you know. He matters to me. A lot." The truth was that Chat Noir meant the world to her.

Sure his jokes are corny and sometimes have bad timing. But that was part of his charm. Not that she was tell him that. He did so much for her. She certainly didn't feel like she deserved a partner like him. Sure she had been a little snappy at him at the heist, but she doesn't let people badmouth her friends, in any personas.

"Maybe it's love?"

"Purely plutonic." Her answer was too quick.

"You know, it's okay to love two people."

She felt a spark of panic before she smothered it out. "Two? I don't love two people. I only love one."

"Hmm, am I correct to assume it's blondie over there."

"How did you—"

"The signs were too easy to read." She huffed but didn't deny it. "But you know, I can get why you're hesitant. Loving two people sounds…messy. Because I imagine that one day you'll have to choose between them. That sounds like a pain in itself."

"Good thing I only love one person."

" _De Nile_ isn't just a river in Egypt, Marinette."

 _Did he just…he did NOT JUST_ — _!_ "You did not just do that."

"What? I thought it was _punny._ "

She sighed. "Can't we just…talk about the heist already? I assume you didn't bring us all here just to hang out." she snapped at him.

He gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Mari-chan! You really think so low of me don't you?"

"Oh cut the crap. I know that you have something up your sleeve."

Kaito smirked, "Both literally and metaphorically." he suddenly grasped her hand and she tensed. She felt something being pushed against her palm. What was the thief doing this time? "I think it's time to set our stage don't you?"

 _Set the stage? Does he mean to strike now? But I'm not ready!_

"Just make sure you make it look natural yet magical."

"What are you going on about? What did you put in my hand?"

He gave her no answers and suddenly broke away from her. He waltzed over to Alya and Nino. He distracted them by pointing over to another part of the exhibit. Marinette sighed and glanced at her hand. It was a piece of paper with a shiny surface. _Must be some sort of sticky tape._ It bent like how a sticker would, so she assumed it was. Carefully she peeked to the other side and saw a shape. Something round with a hat…and—

"Marinette?" she jumped and twisted around. Her arm rested against her back. It was Adrien. He looked curious and concerned.

"A-Adrien! W-What a pleasant surprise! I thought you uh…" She gestured to another glass case that held some artifacts. He had been over there just a second ago. It sounded like he was talking to someone. But she assumed he must've been on the phone.

"I wanted to check this new one out." he pointed to the necklace behind her.

"O-Oh yeah that, it's uh…real mice—I Mean Nice! Real Nice." _Adrien, I love you, but you got to leave. I think I've got to stick this onto the case. But where. I can't just put it one the glass. That would be too suspicious. Besides the security cameras would find me very suspicious if I stick what I think this is on there._

 _"Just make sure you make it look natural yet magical."_

What could that mean? She pondered as she watched Adrien walk up to the case. He peered in side and seemed highly curious in the artifact. _Make it look natural he says, but how?_ Her eyes scanned the area and she wished that she could have her Ladybug Vision at this moment. Her eyes flickered to the glass then found the plaque that stood behind it. The thing was sticking out and looked like the perfect size of the object on her hand. She turned her attention to Adrien and saw that he was leaning forward and staring at the necklace. She turned her head and saw that her other friends were distracted. Kaito and her made eye contact for a moment before she ripped her eyes away and towards the floor. She looked at her slip-ons and saw the scratches on them. She couldn't count the many times she had tripped over everything and nothing.

 _Trip! That's it! I need to trip!_ She looked around at her surroundings one more time. This time she spotted two security cameras on her left and right. They were moving side to side in opposite directions. She would have to time it right. It felt as if she was in the middle of an akuma battle and she had just summoned her lucky charm. _Crappy lucky charm. A sticker. Marbles would be a lot more useful._ If she imagined it, she could practically see the world slow and turn gray. Even see each piece of the puzzle flashing ladybug red with black polka dots. Her plan formulated and she stepped forward.

"Yeah it's amazing, no?" she spoke, confidently. Only able to because her mind was on the plan. _Do this for Kaito. Do this for the Truth._

The boy got up and turned her way. He seemed to brighten like the sun. _Stupid perfect sunshine. Don't distract me!_ "I know right! I've always found history fascinating."

She placed her arms behind her back, acting innocent and smiled at him. "Fascinating, indeed. You can tell so much from just a single bead from a necklace, like—" she brought her right hand out and pointed at the artifact while stepping forward. She made extra sure to land toe first. Gravity took hold and she fell. Feeling creative, Marinette even added her own little shriek to it to make it authentic. _For this to work, I need him to do what he always does!_ Time seemed to slow as she brought her left hand out and curled it to conceal the card . _I need him to catch me!_

Her faith was well placed because as she turned her body to face Adrien, he had reach out and grabbed her. Her right arm reached out and curled around his neck for extra support. Once everything finally stopped, it looked as though they had been dancing and he had dipped her. Her heart pounded from the adrenaline and the fact that she was so close to Adrien. Her eyes were wide and staring right into his. Her chest heaved up and down as she felt like it was only the two of them there.

She desperately didn't want to break the spell but the show must go on. Her four fingers slapped over the plaque. It successfully stick the card to the plaque, which she then used that to push herself up. This action however, was starting to make her dizzy. It caused her to come closer to Adrien's face. She wasn't sure she could do this anymore. Not if he kept looking at her like that! Why was he looking at her like that!? With soft and warm eyes that was making her melt. She twisted her left hand and slid it horizontal over the card. Not only to press it further down, but to cover it's contents if Adrien's eyes decided to wander from her— _Oh god, is looking at my l_ —

He was the first to pull away as if he realized or remembered something. His face seemed to flush in embarrassment. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

"Yeah…" her voice sounded as if she was mystified by something. "I-I mean. Thank you. I-I guess I can count on you to c-catch me when I fall." she was spitting nonsense now. She couldn't wait to rush home and die of embarrassment.

"Always." he sounded serious for a second.

"H-huh?"

"You can Always count on me to be there when you fall, Marinette. I'll always be there for you." _MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THE ANIME'S NEVER TAUGHT ME WHAT TO DO WHEN SENPAI SAYS THINGS LIKE THAT! HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM! HOUSTON TO MISSION CONTROL, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!_

"uh…" _THIS IS MISSION CONTROL TO HOUSTON_ — _REPLY BACK! HURRY SAY SOMETHING!_ "I-I…Thank you…I mean…I feel the same—As in, I'll catch you too! I-I may be a k-klutz but you can still count me out—uh count on me!" _MISSION FAILED!_

Adrien gave her a smile and she mentally changed that Failure flashing in her head to a bright sign of Success.

"Alright Lovebirds! We don't have all day." the two of them blushed and stepped away from each other. Marinette's hand left the plaque but she refused the temptation to look at the thing she stuck on there. Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

"We should…" he tried.

"Yeah…" she attempted.

"Yeah…" Adrien started to stroll backwards before almost tripping over himself. He laughed and turned away completely.

Marinette walked away from the target and placed her hands over her heart. The organ was still beating erotically. She tried to steady her breathing to calm her heart down. Her face was probably as red as a tomato. _Oh…my…GOD!_ She heard someone chuckle and glared at them. It was Kaito, who was smirking proudly. With a huff, Marinette started to walk forward, away from the scene of the soon-to-be crime. She watched him looked briefly around before pulling out a white flower. It wasn't a rose, but was wide flower that was fairly big. It was still gorgeous.

He flicked the flower in the air and it summersaulted towards the necklace case. It perfectly landed on top of the glass. It's fall was so silent that if she hadn't been looking she wouldn't have noticed it. She looked at the magician who just gave her the universal sign of silence. Shrugging her shoulders, she gripped her purse and strolled out of the museum. As far as she was concerned her job was finished. For now.

When they arrived outside, Marinette gazed up at the sky. It was bright blue with little white clouds floating by _. I wonder, what did that thing say? Could it have been a note_?

"Ice cream?" Alya offered. Everyone else eagerly cheered and they all began on their way to the nearest stand.

 _Ding._

"Huh?" Marinette stopped and pulled out her phone.

 _One message?_ She unlocked it and went to her messages. There she saw Kaito's face and a text.

[Trickster]: Nice job back there. Now we move onto Act 1 scene 2.

[Mari~]: Act 1 Scene 2?

[Trickster]: I'm gonna need to get you prepared for the heist. Some old friends of mine are in town, so I highly recommend you swing by later today for some lessons! You won't regret it~!

[Mari~]: I'll be there.

[Trickster]: ;)

 _Dork._

* * *

 **I actually like this chapter. I finished this with NO sleep, so that's why I like it. Once I finally get some and re-read this, I'll think other wise. I hope you enjoyed another taste of Adrinette (Adrienette?) It was my absolute favorite to write. Until then, I'll see you next Illusion.**

 **Ciao-su~**


End file.
